Not the wrong reason
by small-ant38
Summary: Puck and Finn have always been picking on Kurt, but it didn't stop Kurt from falling in love with Finn. Yet, one day, Puck realizes that, unlike him, Finn has no good reason for bullying Kurt. Puckurt, SLASH, Kurt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys ! Here is a new story I wrote the last few weeks. It will be at least 20 chapters long.**

**First of all, English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistake, I know my english is not perfect but it's getting better (hopefully.)**

**Warnings for this story: No real warnings for now, it's a gay romance so if you don't like it don't read it. Finn is a moron for most part of the fic (maybe until the end, i don't know yet.) Karofsky's a jerk. There will be fluff as well.**

**The summary I wrote sucks. I just want to tell you that Puck does not bully Kurt because he's got a secret crush on him, it's more elaborate than that.**

**It settles during Junior year.**

**I think that's all for now, so enjoy !**

**I don't own glee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Kurt was staring at the other boy who was kissing a girl. The same question was turning again and again in Kurt's head. Why him ? He was thirteen and could see most of his school mates having their first boyfriends and girlfriends. At first, he acted like them, trying to find a girl he found pretty, but just that was a challenge. The girls all the boys liked were the least interesting for him, they were shallow and not even that pretty.

But in reality there was no girl Kurt wanted to date. They were really great as friends, and he was better than any boy at being friends with girls. But there was always this thing that made him feel lonely and different. He didn't want to kiss any girl. He wanted to kiss this boy, Finnegan Hudson. The problem was that he knew that Finn didn't want to kiss him since he liked to kiss girls. In fact, there was no boy at school who wanted to kiss other boys.

Kurt had met only one boy who wanted to kiss him. But he was really mean and had done things Kurt didn't want, he was still having nightmares about him.

And finally there was this other boy at school. He was the meanest of all. The other kids didn't bother Kurt before he came back to school after summer camp and called him "faggot". After this day, the word was in everyone's mouth and Kurt was always alone. He was alone because no one wanted to hang around the school queer. And when he was alone, the same boy, Noah Puckerman, was always somewhere near to remind him that he had no friends.

And that was why Kurt had a crush on Finn. Finn was not as bad as his best friend, sometimes he told Puck to leave him alone, that he was going too far.

Their first year at McKinley high was the same overall. There were more students but still no one like Kurt. The boy was still spending his days alone and he was becoming okay with that since he had no choice.

One day, he felt particularly lonely, and when Puck had shouted "faggot" at the end of the day, Kurt lost it and walked to the ridiculous Mohawk boy to punch his face. But he failed and ended up unable to move as Puck was twisting his arm in his back.

"You wanted to say something Hummel ?" He asked.

"Stop calling me that you brainless moron !" Kurt spat at him.

"Look at me Hummel." Puck said making Kurt turn but still holding his arm painfully. "You call me a brainless moron again and you end up in the dumpster, get it ?" Kurt shot him a death glare that could have killed him if eyes had the power to. "Get it ?" Puck asked twisting Kurt's in an awfully painful angle. Kurt was still looking at him in the eyes, challenging him to hurt him more. He would not give up in front of that jerk.

"Hey Puck c'mon the cheerios are rehearsing let's go watch them." Finn appeared behind Kurt.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something in case you didn't notice." Puck said not breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Actually I'd be glad if you went away to take a look under the cheerios' skirts and released my arm." Kurt stated bitchily.

"C'mon Puck their rehearsal is almost over you can play with Hummel later." Finn said. Puck sighed and tightened his grip on Kurt's arm.

"Don't forget what I told you !" He warned him before releasing him.

In moments like these, Kurt's lonely imagination believed that Finn had come only to help Kurt. That he was even jealous that Puck had held his arm.

Yes, Kurt's wild imagination could go far in his fantasies. But at the end of the day he knew perfectly well that none of this was true.

He was beginning to think that his life was crap and could not be worse when he started junior year. He was walking through the parking lot, wearing his brand new outfit he had bought especially for the day. He was hoping to make friends this year.

But then, when he looked straight in front of him he saw him. He had grown a lot and was bigger now. He was scary. He smirked when he saw Kurt approaching and it reminded him of the day they had spent together, when he wanted to do all these things Kurt didn't want. The boy stiffened when he saw that around him were Azimio, one of the most brainless jocks, Puck and Finn. Karofsky told something to Puck and Kurt saw puck hesitate, before nodding.

"Hummel ! I've been missing you you know." Puck said approaching Kurt. However the boy didn't reply, he lifted his chin and kept on walking. "You can't ignore me like that, I want to introduce you to my new friend." He grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to the big jock. "Karofsky, this is Hummel. Hummel this is Karofsky." Kurt managed to get off Puck's grip, he was really scared of Karofsky.

"Got to hell Puckerman !" He shouted before storming away.

"No, no, no ! That's not how it works." Puck stated grabbing Kurt again. "I'm not going anywhere, you're the one going somewhere, it ain't hell but it's not far." He stated.

And that's how Kurt ended up in a dumpster for the first time. Karofsky had been leering on him, Azimio had been laughing. Puckerman was holding Kurt's arms and his legs were held by no one else than Finn.

That's when Kurt should have realized that Finn was not worth loving. He should have realized that Finn was as bad as his friends and that nothing he could do would make him like Kurt. But Kurt was stubborn, had always been. He had been dreaming of holding Finn's hand for years now and he would not stop just now. After all he had been corrupted by the bad influence of Puckerman and Karofsky. It was nothing else, he had been forced to do that.

So, that day, Kurt didn't do what he should have done. He did not give up on Finn. He knew that it would hurt him sooner or later but didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to inform those of you, fellow readers, who have read Time to leave, I'm almost done writing a sequel, I'll let you know precisely when I publish it.**

**If you all could tell me what you think of this first chapter it would be wonderful !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys ! Here is chapter two ! **

**I wanted to warn you that I might increase the rating. I'm used to writing M rated fics, the only reason I rated this one K+ is because for now there's nothing really shocking but I think it will be at least rated T by the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Since Karofsky had joined McKinley high, Kurt no longer felt safe on the school ground. Before he was here, there was always the risk of being bullied by Puckerman but the boy would not hurt him physically. He insulted him in a very cruel way, but would not physically hurt him. They had been at school together since first grade so Kurt knew how the boy acted.

However, now that Karofsky was here Kurt no longer felt safe. He had no idea what the jock was capable of. The way he looked at Kurt showed that he still had this grudge against him since when Kurt had rejected him. He was the one to convince Finn and Puck to throw him in the dumpsters, Kurt knew that. The year before, it was the ultimate threat but they never did it.

So the insecurity Kurt felt now had made him buy a tear gas bomb. He knew he couldn't use it at school because it was considered as a weapon but just knowing that he had it just in his bag was a relief in case things went too far. And Kurt kept it every time he was going somewhere in town, in case homophobic people decided to attack him. And now, Kurt walked in town like he owned the place, the feeling of safety was overwhelming.

That day, Kurt was walking to the mall to find an accessory he needed for an outfit in glee club. Glee club was the best thing that ever happened to Kurt. It was full of people not popular just like him. Okay, for now they were just five but they were working on it and would be more soon enough. The best in all that was that Kurt had friends now. They were, for the most part, girlfriends again but they were real friends, the kind that never betrays you.

Everything was going somewhat great in Kurt's life for once and it felt good.

To get to the mall Kurt took a shortcut. It was not the best part of town at all and Kurt would have never come here if it wasn't for the spray in his bag. The place was kind of gloomy and Kurt didn't feel totally safe but he kept on walking, his hand in his bag grabbing the spray. He was ready in case of an attack.

However, it seemed like he was not the one in trouble, he heard harsh voices in an alley ten feet away from him.

"Give us all you have."

"The fuck I'm not giving you anything !" The voice was very familiar to Kurt.

"Listen kid, maybe you scare the other kids at school with your hair but I'm not impressed so give me your wallet and everything or we'll take care of you." It looked like Puck was in trouble. Kurt smirked at the thought of Puck being beaten up.

"It's called karma you jerk." Kurt whispered to himself. He took a step forward to see what was going on. Puck was trapped against a wall at the end of the alley and four men were surrounding him. They were huge and Kurt was glad they were not attacking him. In fact he did not wish anyone to be attacked by guys like that. And as much as he hated Puck he could not leave him like that, those guys were big enough to kill him.

But they were big enough to kill both of them. And Kurt didn't want to die right there, even less for Puck. And the guy had been stupid enough to come walk here without a weapon so he was the one to blame after all. And Kurt was bullied everyday by the very same guy that was attacked right now so he had no reasons to help him.

Except for Finn. If he saved Finn's best friend, Finn would be grateful to Kurt and maybe he would consider going out with him. Kurt smiled at the thought of Finn kissing him. He grabbed his spray tightly thinking of his plan. It would work if Puck was bright enough to improvise a fight.

Kurt took a deep breath. Maybe the deepest of his life, and walked toward the future fight scene. The men were facing Puck so they didn't see him and Puck was a little shorter than them so he couldn't see Kurt walking to save him. When he was standing behind the man that was holding Puck by the collar he took the spray out, took another deep breath and said.

"Hey, want some help ?" The man turned around and Kurt sprayed his eyes while Puck kneed him in the groin. Kurt turned to the other men and sprayed their eyes as well blinding them for a while. Puck punched and kicked them everywhere he could until the men were on the floor. The boys ran away after that before anyone followed them.

When they were far enough, Kurt stopped running, out of breath.

"What the fuck are you doing here Hummel ?" Puck asked. Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"Saving your life in case you didn't notice !" Kurt answered sarcastically.

"Like I need you for that !" Puck snorted.

"What is your damn problem Puckerman ? I just saved you, you could I don't know say something like 'thank you' you know, like normal people do." Kurt said. Puck raised both eyebrows like it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. "You know what ? Drop it, you're too stupid to know what to thank means. You're just a loser who thinks he's too good to thank someone who just risked a lot to save him ! You'll die alone Puckerman." Kurt shouted before storming off.

He had been in a good mood that morning but it had all vanished with damn Noah Puckerman. This guy was so much of a jerk it was amazing ! Like he had not seen what Kurt had done for him.

The rest of his day, Kurt spent it moping against Puck and how he wished he hadn't done anything just to see him getting beaten up to know what it feels like to be the one attacked by several stronger people.

The following morning Kurt really thought that he would be spared the dumpster tossing because Puck was kind of the leader. He walked through the school parking lot thinking his stupid action of the day before could at least have one good side.

As usual, his instincts were wrong. Walking by the dumpsters, he caught sight of the same four jocks as usual, waiting for their daily bullying. Puck was the leader, standing in front of the others arms crossed on his chest, smirking at Kurt.

"Hummel ! How nice of you to be here for our meeting every morning." He stated in a false polite tone.

"How dare you-"

"Let's throw him, Finn grab his legs." Puck said.

"I wanna do it." Karofsky said. Kurt froze as Puck grabbed him by his armpits. Instead of grabbing Kurt by his ankles as Finn usually did, Karofsky grabbed him by his knees, his fingers brushing softly Kurt's thighs as he leered at the boy. Kurt turned his eyes not to face him before finally falling in the trash. He sighed as he rested his head on a dirt bag. His life had never been worse than now. Not only was he bullied like never before, but there was this perv leering on him and touching him every chance he got, that was very creepy. Kurt almost regretted ditching him when they were thirteen, maybe he would not hold this grudge against him now.

A black hand appeared on the edge of the dumpster, and Kurt knew that his best friend was here to help him. At least, he could still count on his friends. He grabbed Mercedes' hand and crawled outside the dumpster.

"You okay boo ?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yes it's fine." He answered. Wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"I should go and tell Puckerman what I think of him !" She stated pissed-off.

"Don't. It would only get things worse, just let it go, I'm getting used to it." Kurt said.

"But that's wrong Kurt ! You shouldn't have to get used to be thrown in a dumpster." She said revolted.

"Look Mercedes there's nothing we can do, the teachers even think we're having fun so let it go I'll be okay." She sighed defeated and locked arms with him to enter the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love you to tell me if you did !**

**Thank you all for your story alerts, author alerts and favorite story, it means a lot !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm sick of all this shit !" Finn stated all of a sudden.

"Okay. So I'm gonna act as if you didn't just talk to yourself out loud." Puck said.

They were in the locker room after running half an hour around the football field. It was Puck's idea because he really needed to do something to release the anger he had inside. First, he had needed Hummel to help him. Hummel, the most girlie dude at school who used the girls' bathroom. The guy he had been bullying since first grade had saved him from four wrestler-sized men. Then the boy had almost told it to the whole school, it would have been the worst public humiliation ever. Finally there was this thing with Karofsky. At first sight, Puck had really liked the guy he looked cool. But then, when Hummel had come and Karofsky had told them to throw him in the dumpsters, Puck had hesitated. The dumpsters were the ultimate threat because he knew that Kurt gave a damn about his designer clothes, he had never truly intended to do it. But when Karofsky had seen him walking in the parking there was something dirty in his eyes as he was telling them to throw him. And Puck didn't want to be seen as a whimp so he cautiously grabbed the boy and threw him in the dirt. Feeling bad for him for the first time in his life. Finally there was what happened this morning. Usually, Finn and Puck were the only ones allowed to bully the gay kid, that was how things were since first grade. And this morning, Karofsky had insisted to help throw him and the boy was like terrified, that was clear in his eyes. Puck hadn't given much attention to the fact since Kurt had almost told everyone for the day before, but there was something off between Hummel and Karofsky.

"Are you only listening to me ?" Finn asked irritated.

"Absolutely not." Puck answered honestly.

"I was saying that I think Kurt has a gay crush on me." Finn stated. Puck quirked an eyebrow.

"Really ?"

"Totally ! Like, he's staring at me for no reason and always giving me stuff like food at lunch when I'm hungry... you see ?" He explained.

"Just go out with him then." Puck shrugged.

"Dude ! I'm not gay !" Finn said scandalized. "I don't want him to have a crush on me that's scary."

"You can't do anything to it, like really. I think you're the second person he should hate the most on earth after me, if, even though you toss him into dumpsters every day, he has a crush on you then just let it go." Puck explained. "Although I really don't understand why he's got crush on you." Puck added.

"Hey I'm the quarterback and I'm dating the head cheerio, that makes me total crush material." Finn said.

"I thought you didn't want him to have a crush on you ? And I don't really think that the idea of you dating the head cheerio is a turn-on for him you know." Puck replied. "You should just tell him you're not interested and to go find another queer." Puck ended.

"I can't. Our parents are dating." He mumbled the last word hoping his best friend didn't hear it.

"Seriously ?" Puck asked incredulous and laughed. "Man that's so cool ! You're gonna be able to annoy him even at home when you'll live together !" Puck said.

"I don't think so, you haven't seen his dad."

"Actually yes I see what he looks like." Puck answered remembering how the man had run after him when they had nailed all the lawn furniture on the roof.

"So I'm dead." Finn stated more to himself than to Puck.

"It won't be that bad they've got lots of money that's a good point." Puck said.

"Yeah whatever." Finn stated grabbing his bag. " I gotta go see ya." With that he left.

Puck went into a shower stall and turned the water on. This Hummel thing was bothering Finn more than it should. He was acting like he was in the middle of a horror show where a monster would jump on him at any second. Like Hummel would jump and molest, if not rape him at any second. Puck chuckled for himself, he and Finn had always been the ones jumping on him and harassing the boy who was half their size. Puck had a good reason for bullying Kurt and he thought that Finn had a good reason too, but reality was different, Finn harassed him because he was gay and that's all. Puck had never had troubles with this fact, his cousin was gay and he was like the coolest dude he knew. But Finn didn't think that way.

"D'you think Finn was right ?" Puck turned around to find Karofsky standing in front of his shower.

"Everyone can see Kurt has a crush on him since we were twelve or something so, yeah he's right." Puck shrugged. Anger settled in Karofsky's eyes.

"So he's a queer as well we should toss him in the dumpsters too." The big jock said and Puck burst out laughing.

"Finn ? Seriously ? No way. He's like the most homophobic guy I know. Maybe after you cause you clearly have a problem with gay dudes as well." Puck added the last part without laughing.

"'Course I have a problem with them ! They're here checking us out when we're in the shower and-"

"Just like you're doing right now ?" Puck asked as Karofsky was shamelessly watching every single inch of his body.

"Am not ! You calling me queer Puckerman ?" Karofsky asked angry.

"I'm not calling you anything. I know my body's impressive but no one ever drooled over it like you just did. Even back when Hummel was in the team he was not checking me out like you were doing." Puck explained. He didn't see the first punch coming.

After that, the fight went on for almost ten minutes. Puck was stronger than Karofsky but the guy was bigger and dressed when Puck was naked. In the end, Puck managed to stop Karofsky on the floor holding his hands.

"I don't like you Karofsky ! I don't like the way you think everyone owes you something and I hate the way you think you can come and change things ! So from now on no more dumpster tossing get it ?" Puck said. Karofsky suddenly freed his hands and punched Puck so hard he fell on his back. Karofsky walked on him and straddled on his torso to prevent him from moving.

"I don't like you either Puckerman but I'm the strong one here so I get to decide what happens to Hummel in the morning and from now on I'll be the one throwing him in the dumpsters."

"What's your deal with him ? He's terrified by you !" Puck asked.

"He'd better." The big jock answered before standing up and leaving.

Puck remained laying naked on the cold floor of the locker room for a while. It wasn't only in his mind, everyone had a problem with Hummel and Puck was like in the middle of everything. But he didn't care about the boy, he had never cared and would never. This guy was too uptight and everything Puck could just not stand talking to him. And he had fuckin' humiliated him the day before. Puck definitely didn't give a damn about the boy, Karofsky could toss him in the dumpsters he didn't care.

**A/N: Hi guys ! First chapter on Puck's point of view, I hope you liked it !**

**Do not hesitate to review, it would be wonderful for me ! **

**Ant.**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Kurt walked up to the dumpsters and saw the bruised faces of both Karofsky and Puck he snorted.

"Now the brainless population fights within itself. Clever guys." He sneered.

"I don't think we authorized you to talk Hummel." Puck said grabbing Kurt by his armpits as Karofsky came closer to catch his knees.

" I don't want him to touch me !" Kurt yelled as Karofsky got closer. Kurt tried to wiggle out of Puck's hold but it was useless he was far too strong.

"Really ? Why ?" Puck asked, he didn't sound like he was laughing at Kurt and that was weird.

"I just don't want him to touch me !" Kurt said again. He hated Karofsky more than anyone, even more than Puckerman, but he was still ashamed of what happened, he would never admit it to anyone..

"Too bad he's going to touch you." Puck stated as Karofsky grabbed Kurt's knees. Without anyone but Kurt noticing, he opened the legs he was holding as if he was curious of the sensation it gave him and Kurt felt like throwing up, which he did as soon as he landed on the trash.

"You should go see the principal and tell him." Mercedes said as they were walking into the school building.

"Already done but they're oblivious to everything." Kurt answered bitterly.

"They can't ignore it, it's happening every morning !" She said outraged.

"Oh they don't ignore it, they just place someone by the dumpsters the next day but the jocks, unfortunately, are not dumb enough to throw anyone when there's someone watching." Kurt explained.

"That's crap boo I'm sorry. And I can't walk with you every morning to stop them my bus gets here too late." She said with a sorry expression.

" I know and anyway, they would just toss you with me so it's better off this way." Kurt answered.

"They wouldn't hurt a girl." Mercedes said.

"You really don't know Puckerman." Kurt stated.

"Except for the fact that he's hot as hell ? Not really no."

"You want to make me throw up right ?" Kurt asked disgusted.

"Oh I know you don't like him and I don't like him either, but you can't deny the fact that he's hot." Mercedes tried again.

"He's been bullying me since I was six so I never stopped and checked him out if you want to know. But I won't blame you if you want to date him, I'll just stop hanging around with you." Kurt stated.

"Wow, slow down, I'll never date such a jerk ! I like you too much for that." She said. "Let's go to glee club." Kurt sighed.

"I am really considering quitting glee club we suck too much." Kurt said.

"Oh come on ! Finn Hudson already joined, now I'm sure other jocks will join."

"Just what I needed to hear." Kurt said sarcastically. She locked arms with him and they walked to the choir room. As they were about to reach the room Karofsky shoved Kurt away strongly.

"You brute !" Mercedes shouted at his back.

"Let's go Mercedes." Kurt said starting walking again.

However, the day wasn't over and Karofsky had decided to make this day terrible for the boy. As Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with the other gleeks, he saw Karofsky leering at him as he ate at the jocks' table. When he ate his banana he made an equivocal gesture and Kurt all but ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

"Are you alright Kurt ?" Mercedes asked standing outside his cubicle.

"I'm just feeling sick today, I think I'm going to head home." He lied.

"I think that's a good idea, do you want me to drive you ?" She inquired.

"No I'm fine." He answered as he grabbed his messenger bag.

"Goin' home Hummel ?" Karofsky asked as Kurt walked by the dumpster to get to his car.

"Still hanging around the dumpsters ? That's good, at least you know where you belong." Kurt snapped back.

"Responding to us will only help you to get a closer look to the trash." Karofsky replied as both he and Puckerman grabbed Kurt "You don't touch me Karofsky !" He yelled as they tossed him in the trash. The boy tried to fight back tears as crawled out of the dumpster, his leg aching. A single tear escaped his eye and he tried to hide it since the jocks were still standing on the same spot.

"You jerks !" He yelled at them as he walked towards his SUV. He sat there for a while releasing the tears of anger he had been holding back. All these years he had really thought he would not see Karofsky again but now the big football player seemed to be everywhere leering at him.

"Leave me alone !" He yelled to no one in particular. He drove back home, collapsed in his bed and drifted into sleep.

"Hey buddy you okay ?" Kurt heard his dad ask. He opened his eyes to find Burt standing before his bed with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Hi dad. I just felt sick at school and went back home." Kurt explained.

"How sick ?" Burt asked concerned.

" I just threw up twice that's all dad don't worry." Kurt answered.

"You're never sick Kurt. Last time you were sick you were thirteen and it lasted two weeks, do you think it's the same thing again ?"

"Maybe yes." Kurt said. Last time he had been sick was after all the mess with Karofsky happened. But now Kurt was bigger and more able to defend himself.

"I'll call the doctor, drink your milk and rest a little." Burt told him softly before heading back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! This chapter was quite short but the following ones are longer.**

**It would be super great if you could review to tell me what you think of the story !**

**I love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

"Another fuckin' game lost, is it just an impression or do we suck more each game we play ?" Puck asked.

"Maybe but at least there's no more queer in the team." Azimio stated and everyone laughed.

"But that was the only game we won." Puck pointed.

"Dude, he made us fuckin' dance !" Karofsky pointed.

"Right." Puck agreed reluctantly. The rest of the team left the locker room and soon it was only Finn and Puck.

"So, how are things doing between your mom and Hummel's dad ?" Puck asked smirking.

"Oh, they want us to eat all together on Friday night, kill me now." Finn said as Puck laughed.

"It will be fun, I'm pretty sure it's Hummel cooking at home." He chuckled.

" I hope it is because I tasted Burt's cooking once and it's awful." Finn answered. "But let's stop talking about shit, it's pizza night after a game !". His phone rang, he grabbed it and took the call. "Hi ?" he said, Puck could not hear what was said. "Oh. Alright, I can't come now but I'll be here later I promise. No I really can't, I have stuff to do right now. Yeah see ya mom." He said and hang up. Puck looked at him expectantly and Finn sighed. "It's Kurt, I guess he went in town with too gay clothes or something, he got beaten up." Finn explained.

"That's shit." Puck stated.

"They put pepper spray in his eyes or something, he couldn't see when he got to the hospital mom said. But now he's okay." Finn said. And Puck suddenly understood who attacked Kurt.

"And you're not going to see him ?" Puck asked.

"Not now it's pizza time and anyway he's not alone, my mom works at the hospital."

"Okay." Puck said, he didn't want to start an argument with his friend even though he was acting like a jerk right now.

"I mean, if you were me, you wouldn't go and see him now, right ?" Finn asked unsure.

"I would but it's your choice man." Puck stated.

"He's got a crush on me Puck, if I go and visit him right now he'll think he's got a chance with me." Finn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He just got beaten up Finn, I don't like him but if he were to me what he's supposed to be to you I wouldn't care about a freakin' gay crush and I'd go and check if he's okay." Puck told him honestly.

"You don't know what it is." Finn said. Puck sighed.

"Look, I really don't want us to argue right now so let's drop it okay ?" Puck said.

"I'm tired of you always deciding of everything ! I don't want to stop talking about it ! I want you to tell me why you would go and visit him and why you fought with Karofsky the other day !" Finn said.

"Fine. I would go and visit him if I were you because as much as I don't like him, your parents are dating and maybe one day he'll become your step brother so you'd better start caring a little for him. And I fought with Karofsky because I hate the way he tries to take over everything I have and because I disapprove the dumpster tossing." Puck said irritated.

"But I don't want to care for Hummel ! I can't stand him, I don't want to live with him or any shit." Finn said.

"It's not him you can't stand, it's the fact that he's gay." Puck stated.

"Maybe but it doesn't change anything, I don't want to care for him." Finn said.

"So you're leaving him alone in his hospital room after being mugged just because you don't like the fact that he's gay ? He won't jump on you; you know." Puck had no idea why he was defending the gay kid so vehemently. Maybe it was because less terrible things had happened to his cousin and he had seen how hurt he had felt after that.

"I know that he won't jump on me, I just don't feel comfortable when I'm near him okay ?"

"But you feel comfortable enough to grab his legs every single morning to throw him into a dumpster ?" Puck said.

"It's not the same." Finn said. "And if you care that much about him why don't you go and visit him yourself ?"

"Because I have nothing to do with him and I told you I don't like him." Puck explained, even though he was certainly going to see the boy since he had been attacked because of him.

"But if you don't like him why do you even care if we toss him in the dumpsters ?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm not a monster Finn." Puck replied.

"But you were the one initiating the idea of dumpster-tossing." Finn pointed.

"But I never intended to do it ! How would you feel if bigger guys threw you into dumpsters every fuckin' morning ? Not because I bully him means that I don't have a minimum of empathy." Puck explained.

"Empa- what ?" Finn asked, totally lost. "Whatever, we should join the rest of the team." He said grabbing his bag.

"I can't go to the pizzas tonight, I have to go see my Nana, she's ill." Puck improvised.

"Why don't you go and see her with me when I'll go to the hospital ?" Finn asked.

"Because I care about her, unlike you for Hummel." He replied

"Dude, stop talking like that, you sound like my mother." Finn said.

"You wanted me to tell you what I thought about it, I'm just telling you."

"Yeah, well, I've had enough thank you." Finn stated.

"Hey guys you're coming or what ?" Karofsky asked when he came back to see what they were doing.

"I'll be here in a sec." Finn replied.

"Puckerman ?" Karofsky asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should leave me the fuck alone." Puck told him coldly.

"Dude, what the hell ?" Finn asked offended.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the other jerk just there." Puck said.

"Want another fight maybe ?" Karofsky asked smirking.

"I don't care about a fight but if you could go back to where you come from I'd be glad." Puck retorted.

"I don't think that's gonna happen soon. I have some kind of unfinished business with someone in here." Puck walked towards the jock, they were the same height but Puck managed to look scarier than Karofsky.

"Look, I don't fuckin' care what your problem is but we don't hurt anyone here. You'd better take your unfinished business with you and go fuck yourself in Alaska."

"Guys come on, stop that !" Finn begged. Puck knew his best friend felt bad in situations like these. That was because he was never able to take his own decisions, so if he had to choose between two friends, he would have a hard time.

"Grow up Finn." Puck told him, Finn should never have to choose between him and Karofsky, it was obvious whose side he should take.

"Let's go Hudson, I bet Puckerman is craving to have sex with his best friend, his right hand." Karofsky stated, turning around.

"Look at me, meat-head, I've had sex with ten times more girls and MILFs than you'll ever have, so you take your right hand and shove it up your ass !" Puck shouted at him.

"Let's go Dave." Finn said, going out of the room to avoid a fight between his friends.

"Fuck it !" Puck shouted to the empty space. Finn wad choosing Karofsky over him, that asshole was such a jerk. Puck grabbed his bag and went into the parking lot to take his car and go to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I finally managed to write the end of this chapter, that's amazing !**

**Please review it makes me super happy for the day !**

**I love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When Kurt saw Puck enter his room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Did the guy really have to follow him to the hospital to give him crap. Puck didn't say anything, he entered and sat on a table that faced Kurt's bed.

"If you're here to laugh at me or insult me for no reason, just be quick, I can't laugh my ribs are too sore." Kurt said.

"They were the same guys weren't they ?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt replied.

"C'mon ! They were the same guys as the other day when you … helped me." Puck said reluctantly.

"Oh so it really happened ! I was sure I had imagined the scene." Kurt said sharply.

"We both know it happened, stop playing dumb with me Hummel." Puck said.

"I'm sorry but given your behavior after it happened, I was right to wonder if it really happened."

"Okay, I've been a jerk. Happy now ?" Puck said reluctantly. "Finn told me you received tear gas in your eyes. They were the same guys seeking for revenge right ?"

"Why do you even care ? You don't give a damn about me."

"I feel bad okay ? You saved me and I gave you crap and you're in the hospital because of me. So, I don't know... Is there anything I can do for you to feel better ?"

"You really feel bad ?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded. "Just don't do anything, that way maybe you'll know a little how bad I've been feeling since I was six and you first started bullying me." Kurt said. "You should leave now."

"Look, I know I'm a jerk but right now I wanna help so just cut the crap and let me help you." Puck was getting pissed.

"And what do you want to do ? Hunt them down the city like they did for me ? You weren't able to defend yourself against them once it would be the same. Just spare yourself a humiliation and go back to your little life."

"Listen Hummel, I don't like you and right now all I want is to twist your arm until it cracks so stop bitching at me !" Puck stated taking a threatening step towards Kurt.

"Now you want to hurt me in my hospital bed ? You already made my life hell for the past ten years, it's gotten awful since the beginning of the school year, but go ahead, hit me ! It's not like I'm not used to getting hurt after all, being thrown in a dumpster every morning makes you tough." Kurt yelled at him.

"Look, for the dumpster tossing I'm not really for the idea-"

"Really ? So it's my imagination when I see you grab my arms and toss me ?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"It's not but if it's not me or Finn, the others will throw you hard so it's the best way."

"That's why it's this awful brute of Karofsky throwing me now ?" Kurt asked not trying to hide the disgust it inspired him.

"I didn't want him to do that but I didn't have the choice so don't blame me okay ? What is your problem with Karofsky anyway ? You look terrified when you see him and you threw up after he tossed you in the dumpster." Puck asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt replied. "But if you want to help me, make Karofsky stop touching me every morning."

" I can't do that, last time I tried he beat me up." Puck admitted.

"So you can't do anything, leave me alone." Kurt stated as he tried to turn around not to face the jock but he winced at the pain he suddenly felt

"You know, when I heard what they did to you I really felt sorry for you, thinking that you didn't deserve all the crap we gave you, but now I understand why we act like this. You're just an arrogant spoil brat and it's a pain just talking to you !" Puck told him sharply.

"You remember when I told you that you would die alone ? That's freakin' true ! You don't even know how to say thank you !" Kurt replied.

"Maybe I'll die alone but at least I'll have had sex before I die, unlike you, people want me !" Puck shouted .

" I so wish I didn't do anything that day so you'd have gotten badly beaten up and I'd have watched and that would have overcome any orgasm you might have had in your life !"

"Ah ! I wish you weren't in an hospital bed so I could send you there myself !" Puck was so angry he was now leaning over Kurt.

"Go ahead hit me, that's the only thing you do well. Wait, no even that you can't manage to do it properly since Karofsky won over you !" Kurt retorted.

"You know what ? I think I'll manage to make Karofsky touch you even more every morning, maybe will I even let him toss you by himself." Puck answered. Kurt jumped out of his bed and shoved Puck away, ignoring the pain he felt throughout his body.

"If you do that I'll tell the whole school that you needed the resident queer to get away from the guys who attacked you !" Puck shoved Kurt back, laughing.

"And who will believe you ? You're all scrawny and short ! You have no way to pressure me so it will be dumpster-dive only by Karofsky from now on." He said in a sing-song voice. Kurt felt suddenly desperate. The medication he had been given made him weak and he always felt like crying. He collapsed on the floor, his back against the bed and started to cry.

"No please. Anything but that. You can throw me in the dumpsters like ten times a day but don't let him touch me."

"What the fuck Hummel, I don't like him either but he's not monster." Puck stated in a slitghtly softer tone.

"I just don't want him near me okay ? I know none of you like me because I'm gay and stuff but if you're human just don't let him touch me." Kurt said between sobs. He didn't want to cry, even less in front Noah Puckerman, but the meds made him weak and he couldn't stop himself.

"Okay, now I don't get you." Puck stated , arms crossed across his chest. "Finn and I have been bullying you for ten years, we're the ones you should hate. I know you have that stupid crush on Finn but-"

"I do not have a crush on Finn !" Kurt exclaimed.

"Whatever, at least I should be the one person you hate the most. I mean, you don't even know Karofsky, he just got to McKinley." Puck's tone was almost soft now, it was weird.

"Oh don't worry I do hate you. But yes, I do know Karofsky, I'm not going to tell you about my life because there's no way I'm telling you things I never told anyone, but I know him enough for not wanting him to touch me. Now you can toss me into dumpsters every chance you get I don't care."

"We're not throwing you into dumpsters when you're just getting out of the hospital Hummel." Puck said, walking at the door. "Oh, and, just so you know, I never bullied you because you were gay." He added much to Kurt's surprise.

"Why then ?" He asked sniffling.

"Doesn't matter." Puck answered before stepping at the door.

"Puck wait." The jock stopped on his tracks. "You... you said that it was Finn who told you that I was in the hospital, why didn't he come ? You're like the first visit I had since I ended up here, my father's at a job meeting in Indiana." Kurt said, a strange expression settled on Puck's face.

"He had stuff to do, he said he'd come by tonight." Puck answered before leaving for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

"Dude what are you doing here ?" Finn asked. Puck was walking out of the hospital when Finn walked by him.

" I went to see my Nana like I told you." Puck answered quickly.

"Oh okay. Did you see Kurt ?" Finn asked.

" I walked by his room yeah, he's like all blue and purple, not nice to see." He said.

"How does he manage to be beaten up every chance he gets ?" Finn asked sighing.

"Look, I talked to him like two minutes but he's on meds so he says weird things, don't give attention to what he says okay ?" Puck explained.

"Like what ?" Finn asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you'll see. I gotta go, see ya." Puck said before leaving. He was still feeling bad for Hummel getting beaten up because of him. And it was not just a little punch in the face, he was all fuckin' purple except for his eyes which were red because of the tear gas. And it was weird the conversation they had had. Hummel was like the dude who never cried and stood proud and everything, and he had just burst into tears when they were talking about Karofsky. Puck was certain that Karofsky was gay, the way he had been checking him out in the shower and the way he was leering on Hummel were evidence. Maybe they had been dating at some point and Karofsky had cheated on Kurt or something like that. And Kurt had dumped him so now he bullied him for revenge. Yes, it might be something like that, it explained everything. Well, it didn't explain why Hummel was scared of the jock but given Karofsky's violence issues, he might have beaten up the boy for dumping him. So the gay kid had good reasons for not wanting Karofsky to touch him. And he had just been beaten up because of Puck so, the least he could do was to try and spare him Karofsky's touch.

When Finn entered reluctantly Kurt's room, he found the boy crying on floor.

"Uh... Dude ? You okay ?" He asked. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this situation. "Has Puck like hit you or something ?"

"No he hasn't. I'm okay it's just the medication they gave me, I'm on the edge every time I talk to someone." Kurt answered standing up.

"Yeah Puck told me you were acting weird." Finn stated to make the conversation. "Something I can do ?" He asked unsure.

"Do you know if my father knows ?" Kurt asked sniffling.

"Yeah mom called him when she found you here. He'll be here in like three hours." Finn answered.

"Great." Kurt answered.

"Do you know who did this ?" Finn asked motioning Kurt's body.

"Yes, they were attacking … a friend of mine a few days ago and I defended him so they were seeking for revenge. And got it." He added.

"Oh, so it was not because you're... you know."

"Gay ? No, although I heard the word fag several times before fainting."

"I see. Look, I gotta go now but I'll come to see you tomorrow." Finn stated. He hated the embarrassment in the room.

"Oh, okay, but I'll be at school tomorrow, I'm not staying for the night."

"Okay see you at school then." Finn said.

"Finn." Kurt called him. Finn turned. "Puck told me that you were not harrassing me because I'm gay but he didn't tell me why." Kurt told him. Finn was startled but tried not to show it. What did they bully him for if it was not for being gay ?

"It' complicated." Finn answered before leaving.

When he was out of the hospital, Finn jumped in his car and drove off to Puck's house. He didn't know what to think of what Kurt just said. He had always been certain they were bullying Kurt because they wanted to be clear about him not hitting on them, because a dude didn't check out other dudes, that was just weird. He knocked on Puck's door and was welcome by an excited little brunette.

"Hi Sarah." He greeted her as she was wrapped around his leg. "Your brother's here ?" He asked.

"Oh ! You didn't come to see me ?" She pouted.

"I don't really have time to play with you." He told her. " I really need to talk to Noah."

"Noooaaaaah !" She shouted in the direction of the stairs.

"Stop screaming like that !" Puck yelled back as he went down the stairs. "Hey dude, what are you doing here ?" He asked as he saw Finn.

"Need to talk to you." Finn said.

"Uh... okay." Puck said slowly before going back to his room with Finn following. "So you wanna talk ?" He asked as he laid comfortably on his bed again.

"Yeah. You're not gay right ?" Finn asked bluntly, he had never had a way with words.

"What the fuck dude ?" Puck asked.

"Just answer me, it's an easy question, isn't it ?" Finn challenged.

"Not before you tell me why the fuck you're asking me that." Puck replied.

"It's Kurt, he told me that you told him that we were not bullying him for being gay." Finn stated.

"So ?" Puck asked quirking an eyebrow.

"So... I don't know. Maybe it was just one of his deliriums due to his meds I don't know." Finn said suddenly unsure.

"Wasn't. I really told him that."

"But... that's not true, why lying to him ?" Finn asked as he didn't understand anything.

"That's true, I'm not an homophobic asshole like you Finn." Puck told him sharply.

" I'm not homophobic !" Finn shouted.

"Come on you're the biggest homophobe I know ! You don't even want to get close to Hummel !" Puck accused.

"The guy has a crush on me ! Who knows what he could do I'm just... being preventive."

"The guy could have a gun pointed at you that he couldn't hurt you as scrawny as he is ! And he's not different from any girl who's got a crush on you except that he won't ever make a move on you because he knows perfectly well you're gonna reject him." Puck stated fiercely.

"Why are you defending him ? You're tossing him into dumpsters everyday and you were the one starting bullying him remember ?"

"I never bullied him for being gay !" Puck shouted at him.

"Then why ?" Finn shouted back.

"None of your business Hudson. You'd better leave me alone." Puck told him. "And no dumpster-dive for Hummel as long as he's hurt." He added.

"Whatever." Finn replied before storming out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I'm happy I managge to find time every day to post a new chapter (thank god I had already written a lot of chapters before posting the story !)**

**Thanks for the reviews you're all great !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next day, when Kurt got to school, he had a neck brace. His ribs were still sore and he had had to apply make-up on his bruised face. He felt exhausted, the medication he had been given made him still dizzy.

"Where is Puckerman ?" Karofsky asked as the jocks were waiting by the dumpsters.

"He said he didn't want us to do anything to Hummel today since he got hurt." Finn explained. "We had sort of an argument."

"We can do it without him." Karofsky said. Finn didn't know what to think of it, it had always been Puck the leader ever since first grade. "Here comes Hummel, c'mon Finn help me, grab his arms."

When Kurt landed on the trash, all the painful spots the meds had kept shut down awoke and he felt every part of his body aching. But the worst part was that he had been thrown by Karofsky and Finn. As if Puckerman had had the good sense not to touch him while he was hurt but Finn hadn't.

A hand appeared on the edge of the dumpster, but it was not a black hand like Mercedes', it was a white strong one which belonged to a man. Kurt hesitated at first, but he soon realized that he had no choice given the current state his body was in. He grabbed the hand and dragged himself out of the dumpster.

"You okay ?" Kurt looked up to find Noah Puckerman standing before him. By instinct, he took a step backward. "C'mon , I'm not gonna hurt you, I just helped you." Kurt brushed his clothes of the dirt spread all over them.

"Yeah I'm okay." He muttered, although he was aching everywhere.

"Right. Grab your bag then." Puck challenged him. Kurt bent down but his back ached too much and he stopped middle way to his bag. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's take you to the nurse." Puck said.

"Stop that !" Kurt shouted. "What's your deal ? Acting nice and as soon as I'm not expecting you attack me ?" He asked. Puck looked at him exasperated.

"Look, I'm just helping you so stop being so defending all the time." Puck said. " I told you I wouldn't attack you while you're hurt and I didn't. Apparently Finn didn't think the same." Puck said bitterly.

"It was Karofsky who decided to toss me today." Kurt stated determined not to let Finn take all the blame. Puck did not comment but looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Let's go to the nurse." He stated.

"I don't need to go to the nurse, I just went out of the hospital it's normal if it aches." Kurt replied.

"So you're going home." Puck said stubbornly.

"Look Puckerman, I'm glad you didn't bully me and even helped me today, thank you very much. Now you can stop feeling bad and go back to your normal life while I go back to mine, deal ?" Kurt offered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?" Puck asked. "Why d'you always reject people who want to help you ?"

"I don't reject all the people who want to help me, but I do reject those who have been humiliating me for ten years and who have friends like … friends like yours." Kurt explained.

"The fuck Hummel ! I'm not saying that I won't harass you anymore but for now I'm being nice so you could, I don't know, forgive me." Puck said exasperated.

"Are you being serious ?" Kurt asked. "You've been harassing, insulting and humiliating me since we were six, and now you want me to forgive you because for once, you didn't ?"

"Sounded better in my head." Puck admitted.

"Thought so. Please give me my bag so I can leave." Puck didn't argue, he grabbed Kurt's bag and gave it to his owner. Kurt muttered a low "thank you" before slowly limping his way to his car. He texted his dad to let him know that he didn't feel like going to school that day and drove home. After parking his car in his alley he saw a truck parking just behind and Puck going out of it.

"For god's sake Puckerman I don't want to see you. I smell like trash and my body's aching like hell. All I want is to take a shower and some painkillers. I certainly don't feel like arguing, least of all with you. What test are you trying to find an excuse to skip ?" Kurt asked.

"Geometry." Puck muttered. "But it's not about the fuckin' test ! I just wanna make sure you're okay because they beat you up for helping me. I'd feel bad if you broke your neck in the shower because of me." Kurt sighed.

"Alright, only if you tell me why you bully me. You didn't tell me and Finn apparently has no reason."

"Deal, but you let me see what they did to you before I tell you."

"Alright but I shower first." He entered his house, awkwardly followed by Noah Puckerman and went down his basement stairs. "Make yourself comfortable I'll be back in twenty minutes." Kurt told Puck as he entered the bathroom. "But don't steal anything !" He added from the door.

Puck rolled his eyes and scanned the room. It was weird. That's the only word to qualify the place. It was super clean and white, no one could feel at home in such a impersonal place. Of course, the rooms in the IKEA catalog were nice and all, but living in one of those was not imaginable, after one day there was supposed to be mess everywhere and personal stuff all around the room. But here there was none, even the bed was made. Puck felt like a stain in this over clean space. He took off his shoes and put them at the bottom of the stairs before sitting on Kurt's bed.

What was he doing here again ? Oh yeah, trying to stop feeling guilty. That was crap, Puck never felt guilty, he felt bad sometimes, like when he had slept with Finn's girlfriend, but never guilty. That was why he was the best bully ever, he could hurt people without feeling guilty.

And it was all Hummel's fault if he was weak now,why was he so helpful ? Puck would have never helped him in this situation, or maybe he would have but after he would have forced him to do his homework for a week or two. And then these fuckers had felt obliged to beat up Kurt. And now Puck was sitting on Hummel's bed, feeling like crap. And he had promised he would tell Hummel why he was bullying him, but he didn't want to. He had never told it to anyone, it was one of his deepest secrets.

And there was Finn. Fuckin' Finn who was choosing Karofsky over Puck. They all had different reasons for bullying Hummel. Because it was all about him, everything was fine before Karofsky had come and decided he would be the leader of Hummel's bullying, Puck had disagreed and here they stood. Puck had really personal reasons for not liking Kurt, something told him that Karofsky's reasons were personal too and Finn's were just as shallow as he was.

The bathroom door opened and Kurt went out in only a towel.

"Wow Hummel trying to make me check you out or what ?" Puck couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Go the hell out of my house Puckerman." Kurt told him pointing at the door.

"Chill out dude I was joking !" Puck said raising both hands to show he meant no harm.

"If you're here to make homophobic remarks just leave now." Kurt repeated, he looked pretty angry.

"I'm sorry it's just a habit I'll stop." Puck apologized realizing that it was really not the thing to say.

"You'd better." Kurt warned him. "And you wanted me to show you what they had done to me forgotten already ?"

"Oh yeah right." Puck realized why Kurt was half naked. He stood up and walked to the boy. He had his face all purple like he had i the hospital. But the worst part was on his chest and torso, there were marks like he had been thrown on the floor and kicked tens of time. "Wow, they really gave you shit !" Puck stated. He walked around Kurt and noticed that his back was equally bruised. "Damn even your back ! It must hurt like hell !"

"They didn't touch my back." Kurt said.

"Then how did you got these ?" He asked "fallen down the stairs ?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"The dumpsters are empty on Wednesday mornings so it's high and hard. And the locker shoving don't help." Kurt explained matter-of-factly. _Damn, how does this guy manage to make me feel that guilty ?_ Puck wondered.

"I'm sorry dude. Like really... wait, what locker shoving ? We never did that !" Puck asked.

"You never did, neither did Finn but Karofsky does like three times a day." Kurt explained.

"That guy is a fuckin' asshole !" Puck exclaimed.

"Why do you hang around him if you don't like him ?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not hanging around him. And what's the deal between you and him anyway ? Looks like he wants to kill you or something." Puck asked.

"Drop it I'm not going to tell you. But you're here to tell me why you bully me so go ahead."

"Right." Puck agreed, he swallowed hard and started.

**To be continued...**

**Please review !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys ! Here is Puck's story, I admit I considered not to post it tonight because I was afraid it would disappoint you (your reviews were so awesome...). But, since I wrote it a while ago so I am not modifying it, I hope you'll like it though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

The boys went to the bed and sat with a safe space between them.

"You remember when my dad left ?" Puck started. Kurt looked lost.

"No I don't." He said honestly.

"It was three weeks before your mother died." Puck said.

Puck was going out of school looking for his mom to drive him home like every day. But this day he found his Nana waiting for him, talking to other parents. When she saw him she smiled at him fondly and took his hand to lead him to her car.

"Why isn't it mom taking me home today ?" Puck asked when he was sitting at the back of the car.

"She's been to the doctor today." Nana answered.

"She's sick ?" Puck asked worried. Nana looked at him through the rearview mirror smiling again.

"It's not this kind of doctor." She stated mysteriously still smiling.

"So what doctor was it ?" Puck asked, fed up with all the mysteries.

"It's a doctor that looks if you have something growing inside of you." Nana said. Puck opened horrified eyes.

"She's got an alien inside her stomach ? I saw it in a movie it was awful !" Puck said.

"Who lets you watch such movies ?" Nana asked scandalized.

"My babysitter." Puck answered.

"I need to have a word with her. Your mom hasn't got any alien inside her stomach Noah. She's pregnant." She smiled again. Puck, surprised, opened wide eyes.

"I'm gonna have a little brother ?" He asked excited.

"Or a sister she doesn't know yet." Nana answered. Puck spent the rest of the ride singing and jumping in his seat. When he got home he jumped out of the car and ran into the house to find his mom. He found her sitting in the kitchen her cheeks wet. He didn't pay attention to that fact and jumped on her to hug her tightly.

"When will we have the baby ?" Puck asked excited. His mother sniffled and smiled at him gently.

"Six months Noah." She said trying not to cry. Puck jumped throughout the house in ecstasy.

"You'll have to tell him eventually you know." Nana told Puck's mother.

" I know but right now he's happy, I don't want to make him sad in such a beautiful moment of his life."

The next morning, when Puck went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast, it was only he and his mom.

"Where's dad ?" he asked, sipping some of his milk.

"He's... gone for a few days." She answered her voice quivering.

As days passed and his dad wasn't back, Puck didn't ask any more questions because it made his mother sad and he didn't want her to be sad or the baby would be sad as well. Something in the way his mom slowly hid every picture of his dad, made Noah know he would not see his dad before a very long time but he didn't ask any question and lived his life like everything was normal. Once, late at night, he heard his Nana and his mom talking.

"Hasn't Noah asked questions about his father ?"

"No. He never talks about it, it's like he doesn't care." His mom replied. Puck was hiding behind the kitchen wall, listening carefully.

"You need to talk to him, Becca, you need to tell him what happened, he's in right to know."

"I'll think about it." His mom said hesitantly.

After one week of silence, his mom took him to an appointment with a therapist to avoid having to explain everything herself. But Puck didn't like the therapist, he smelled bad and sat too close to him, so Puck never said anything during the appointments his mother took.

After two weeks there were no more pictures of his dad in the house and his mother looked sad all the time. Puck tried to make her smile, he spoke to the baby, drew pictures of his mother smiling, sang to her but things only got worse. In the end his Nana had to come and live at home with them to take care of Noah and prevent his mother from drinking her sadness away. Sometimes, when his Nana was not here, Puck would hide his mom's bottles and it made her angry and she would hit the walls and break things.

One day, when he was sitting in the classroom, the teacher came late with a sad expression on her face.

"Children, Kurt is not here today, I'll ask you to be very nice to him. Something happened last night, his mother died." She explained to them.

That night, Puck talked for the first time to the therapist.

"Kurt's mom died." He stated.

"Is Kurt one of your friends ?" The therapist asked. Puck shrugged.

"We play all boys together in the playground so..."

"You should go and talk to Kurt to see how he copes with this." The therapist said.

But in the night Puck realized that he didn't want to talk to Kurt about it. They weren't going through the same thing at all. Kurt was lucky, his mom had died, it's not like she had decided, she would have stayed if she could have. But she didn't have the choice, okay it was sad but that's all. For Puck it was different, his dad had decided to leave, he knew that because he heard his mother at night imploring him to come back on the phone in tears, saying that they could handle two children if they were together. But his dad never came back so he didn't want him, he had the choice and decided not to come back.

The next day Kurt came to school. He was wearing a wonderful outfit that was very expensive but he looked really sad, sometimes, during class he went out of the room to cry. Puck never cried. He was tough and didn't need to show everyone he was hurting, so he just didn't speak when not necessary. And when he wanted to cry he hurt someone else to make him cry and that was all.

As days passed, it didn't change. Kurt's behavior changed though. He smiled again and laughed and had always new things his father bought for him. He cried less often before stopping and going back to his normal life. It was easy for him he had not been rejected by his dad. His dad loved him and spoiled him rotten and his mom had loved him before dying. Puck had to deal with his father's rejection and his mother his Nana had told him to prevent from drinking.

So Puck started hating Kurt. He hated the way he could laugh after losing one of his parents, Puck didn't laugh anymore. He hated the way he was sometimes sitting alone looking sad because he had no rights to be sad as loved as he was. So he started picking on him to show him what being hurt really was. He was picking on him when he was happy because Puck was never happy.

As weeks passed, his mother was being more and more sad, she spent nights crying, saying that everyone left her, that she was alone. Those nights, Puck went in her room ad slept with her to show her that she was not alone, that he was still here. She finally got somewhat better, when it became obvious that she was pregnant. She often looked at her belly with a sad smile on her face, talking to the baby that was in there. But it didn't stop Puck from hating Kurt.

One summer, when he was at camp, there was a guy who dressed like Kurt and when older boys called him a faggot, no one wanted to hang around him. So Puck did the same at school and Kurt had no more friends. It made him always sad and it pissed Puck off so he annoyed him even more. The teachers told him that he was being mean but he didn't care because he wanted to be mean, he was supposed to be this way since his dad was the same. So he kept on annoying him for Kurt to have a valuable excuse for moping alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's it. Please review and tell me what you think of it, please, please, please.**

**Love you all and thank you for your reviews, I'll try to give you all replies by the week end.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hi guys ! I'm so sorry for all the mails you recieved for this chapter but the site doesn't seem to want to let me post this chapter, I'm working on it (if you read it, it means that I succeeded, it would be great !) And thank you so much skyeseeker for telling me !**

** So you weren't so excited at Puck's reason for bullying Kurt, but it started when the boys were six it could not be something extraordinary, and I took it out of real facts that's why I didn't change it. I really hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story anyway !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Kurt had a stunned expression on his face when Puck ended his story.

"So yeah, that's it." Puck concluded. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all that. I'd better leave." He said standing up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know for your dad." Kurt said.

"No one knew, there was no announce at the beginning of the class for people to be nice to me, like they knew I didn't need it." Puck said.

"How did your mother do ?"

"She stopped drinking at sixth month but had really hard time making ends meet with her salary. But don't pity me or any shit I don't need that okay ? I never pitied you just do the same."

"I didn't want pity either you know, instead I got hatred I didn't deserve, great." Kurt stated sarcastically.

"It was my only way to feel better okay ?" Puck stated defensively.

"Oh right, so if my only way to feel better was, I don't know, to stab all the people I know who've lost a parent, it would be okay cause it makes me feel better ?" Kurt asked angrily standing up.

"Of course not but I never hurt you or any dangerous shit !" Puck defended himself.

"First of all you started insulting me and shoving me away one week after I lost my mother. Then you taught everyone the word 'faggot', you have no idea how it hurts to hear this word, even more when you're unsure of your sexuality. Finally you made me the target number one of everyone since primary school. And now I end up going to school every Wednesday morning with my back still bruised from the week before knowing that it will only get worse in a few minutes because of you. And now you dare coming to my home and say that you never hurt me ?" When Kurt ended his sentence he was shouting, his head inches away from Puck's.

"I... Fuck ! What d'you want me to say ? I'm an asshole everyone knows that. I wouldn't even be sincere if I said that I'm sorry cause I'm not it, made me feel real good to see someone hurting more than me !" Puck replied.

"I'm really glad I could help you, you have no idea !" Kurt said sarcastically. "After all I just had to see a therapist for seven years to cry and tell him how I hated you and then stop because I was tired of hearing stupid shit like 'love always starts by hate' when I dreamed every single night of watching you being run over by a truck !" Kurt shouted at him. Puck was startled.

"Really ?"

"Yes. Why ? did you think I was secretly in love with you while you told everyone what a fag I was ?" Kurt asked. "Guess what, bullies are not my type !"

"Really ? So why are you drooling over Finn since 7th grade when he's been bullying you since first grade just like me ?" Puck asked cruelly.

"He's been following you ! You're the one who convinced him to do that since he's always been following what you were doing." Kurt replied.

"At least I have a good reason for bullying you ! I know his and honestly he's not worth crushing on !" Puck shouted back. Kurt's face turned from anger to sadness.

"So you've really decided to ruin my life right ?" He asked as he sat on his bed and hid his face in his palms. Puck didn't expect such a reaction, he expected the boy to snap back like he had been doing before. Now he felt like crap. Again. The guy was already hurt because of him and every time he talked to him he only managed to make it worse. He sighed and walked to the bed, he sat next to Kurt not knowing what to do.

"Look I didn't mean to ruin anything okay ?" Puck said as softly as he could. "It's just, I don't know, it's like you're fantasizing a lot of things about Finn that he's not. I don't mean to hurt you, given the state you're in it's the last thing I wanna do, but when I say he's not worth crushing on I mean it." Puck said.

"And you think I really want to have a crush on him ? You think having a crush on the guy who throws me into dumpsters every morning without even thinking that it might hurt me is something I chose?" Kurt asked. "You have no idea what a hell every morning is for me. There's the guy I like grabbing my legs to throw me into a trash can without even looking at me every morning. And when it's not him it's the guy I'm scared and disgusted of the most in the world. I don't care that you do it to me, I have nothing to do with you, we've been hating each other for ever and that's all but the others..." Kurt trailed off.

"You've taken your meds right ?" Puck asked, realizing that Kurt would have certainly not said all these things if he weren't high. Kurt nodded. "You should rest or something." He decided.

"Not before you understand that I hate to like Finn." Kurt stated.

" I get it." Puck answered. "What I don't get is why you hate Karofsky though." Puck risked, he really should not take advantage of Kurt's current state but wanted to know. Kurt broke down into tears.

" I don't want to talk about it." He sobbed. " I hate him ! I feel so ashamed and bad and-"

"Alright, let's not talk about him then. Just sleep." Puck said as he moved the comforter so Kurt could slip himself inside the bed.

"You're nice Puck." Kurt muttered before drifting into sleep.

"I'm not but thank you." He said. Puck remained awkwardly sitting on Kurt's bed for a while before standing up. What was he supposed to do now ? If he stayed here until Hummel woke up he would be kicked out. He decided to go back to school since he had nothing better to do.

But first, he wanted to try and find something that could help him understand what Karofsky had done to the boy. The guy had really done something bad, Puck knew it. But how bad, he didn't know. And maybe, if he found out what it was, he could convince Finn that he was an asshole and Finn would go back to him. That was a good plan. And Kurt was sleeping soundly so he would not get caught searching his room.

He went to the nightstand and opened the two drawers looking for some kind of diary but there was none. He walked to the desk but only found school work papers. Puck sighed, he would not find anything here. He scanned the room but it was useless, there was nothing useful. He turned around to check if Kurt was still sleeping and walked up the stairs. He wanted to lock the door but hadn't got the keys, and the neighborhood looked harmless so it was okay. He hopped in his truck and drove to school. He got there at ten so no one was in class. When he went to his locker he met Finn fumbling in his.

"Hey dude where were you ? Why weren't you in class this morning ?" Finn asked.

"I had better to do." He replied. "Remember yesterday when I said that there was no dumpster-dive for Hummel while he's hurt ?" Puck asked. Finn nodded. "Then why did you fuckin' do it ? He got badly beaten up yesterday at the point of going to the hospital and you fuckin' throw him in a dumpster today !"

" I … You weren't there and Karofsky told me to so I just did." Finn answered.

"You could've told him no ! Your parents are dating, you have time to see that he's not as bad as you think he is, you should be the first one stopping this shit !" Puck said.

"Not because are parents are dating means I like him." Finn replied.

"Alright, stay with Karofsky. Just so you know, that guy did something really bad to Hummel but I don't think you care. I won't be there tomorrow morning, I'm not hurting him anymore and you should do the same." Puck decided. Finn didn't reply, he just did his kicked-puppy eyes to Puck. But Puck walked away.

**A/N: Please review because I love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**

**Oh and I don't own glee (I think I haven't said it since the beginning of this fic, so now, you know the truth.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When Kurt woke up he felt all dizzy and his back ached a lot. He glanced at his alarm clock to see it was half past eleven. He had been sleeping for two hours. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and went out of bed. He almost fell when his feet shot against a bag on the floor. It was not his bag, it was Puck's. That's when the conversation he had had with Puckerman came to his mind. The Mohawk guy had told him why he used to bully him and it was a twisted reason but it was not as bad as what he expected. Then the conversation had turned to Finn and Puck had talked about the crush Kurt had on the boy. Kurt had admitted to Noah-asshole-number-one-Puckerman that he had a crush on his best friend. That was purely suicidal and it was all because of the damn meds he had to take. And then he had cried like a baby when they had started talking about Karofsky. Great, the boy had managed not to cry in front of his bully for ten years and had blown everything in ten minutes.

And now he had Puckerman's bag that he would have to give back soon. That was beyond ridiculous.

Finn was watching a sappy TV show with his mom. It was his mother's idea because she thought they didn't spend enough time together since she was dating Mr Hummel.

"You have no problem with me dating Burt right ?" She inquired.

"No mom." He answered, focusing on the television.

"I really like him you know. And how do you get along with Kurt ? He's a lovely kid." She said.

"We … don't really know each other." Finn replied.

"Oh please, you're going to the same school since you were five, you must know him."

"We don't have the same friends." Finn explained, giving more attention to the TV show, he really didn't like this conversation

"Well you're going to get to know him, we're having dinner at their place tonight." Carole said.

"But I have something to do with... Puck tonight." Finn made up.

"Haven't you two had an argument ?" Carole asked.

"Why do you say that ?" Finn asked.

"He usually comes over everyday and I haven't seen him for two days so I assumed that you were mad at each other. Anyway, you can see Noah enough at school and this dinner is important for me so you'll be there." She decided. Finn sighed.

"Alright." He said before focusing back on the TV show because it was getting interesting. It was the story of a guy always picking on a girl in front of his friends and in the end he admitted that he did so because he liked her and wanted to go out with her.

Finn was frozen after the last scene when the boy and the girl were kissing. Was it what it was all about ? Was Puck bullying Kurt because he had a crush on him ? After all, Puck had refused to tell Finn why he bullied Kurt. That would mean that Puck was gay too and Finn had never known.

When Carole and Finn got to Kurt's place, Finn tried to appear polite, even though all he wanted was to confront Kurt about turning his best friend gay. He said hi to Burt and hated the way the man was looking tenderly at his mom. She wasn't his, she was his dad's even though he was dead. They went to the living room but there was no sign of Kurt. Finn realized that he was relieved not to see him that night, maybe he would not confront him but he would not have to face him

"Finn, could you go downstairs tell Kurt we're about to have dinner please ? He's tired and spends a lot of time in his room." Burt explained.

"Uh... Yeah sure." Finn answered although he felt absolutely uncomfortable with being in Kurt's room alone with him. He opened the door Burt was pointing at and slowly went down the stairs. He found Kurt laying on his bed reading some magazine. Finn coughed to catch the boy's attention, Kurt turned his head to see Finn.

"Dinner is ready." He stated. Kurt nodded and went to stand up but, once again he shot in the bag and fell on the floor.

"Damn bag." He said as he intended to stand up. Finn turned his head to see where did all this noise come from and found Kurt on the floor. But it was not the most important thing about it. The bag Kurt had fallen on was not his bag, it was Puck's bag, Finn was sure of that since he had offered it to the boy himself.

"What the fuck is that ?" He asked walking to the bag. Kurt looked at the bag and shrugged. "Why d'you have Puck's bag in your room ?" Finn asked, he was almost yelling, all of that was really getting to him. Kurt looked scared now.

"He... He forgot it." The boy answered.

"So you really turned him gay didn't you ? You failed with me so you decided to try with him ?" Finn asked. Kurt had tears in his eyes now.

"What the hell are you talking about ? Puck is not gay !" Kurt said angry.

"Then what was he doing in your room at the point of forgetting his bag and why is he always defending you ?" Finn asked.

"You know what ? I always thought that you were the nice one among the two of you but I was wrong ! He helped me going home because I had been thrown in a dumpster by you just after going out of the hospital for being beaten up ! He had the decency not to bully me today, but I guess it didn't cross your mind that it might hurt me even more !" Kurt shouted.

"He hates you just as much as I do !" Finn replied.

"Maybe but he's got a good reason to do so !"

"Hating you for turning him into a fag is a better reason than hating you for being a fag ?" Finn asked. A hand suddenly grabbed Finn's shoulder.

"You get the hell out of my house now and I don't want to see you anymore !" Burt yelled at Finn. Finn ran up the stairs and went out of the house slamming the door. He walked away, ignoring his mother's calls. That was fucked up, Puck could not be gay, Finn would have noticed if he were. And now his mom would be pissed at him, that was the icing on the cake.

He walked all the way to Puck's house and knocked at the door.

"Hi Mrs P, is Puck here ?" He asked.

"Yes he's in his room." She answered. "You know where it is." She added turning back to go to the living room. Finn entered, went through the living room and climbed up the stairs before entering Puck's room. He found his friend sitting on his bed playing the guitar.

"You're an asshole you know that ?" Finn stated. Puck didn't bother stopping playing and looked at Finn expectantly. Finn hated when Puck had this superior attitude. " I know you're a fag !" Finn stated.

"And where did you get your info ? If it's your instinct I already told you to stop relying on it." Puck said.

"You forgot your bag in Hummel's basement." Finn said.

"And that makes me gay ?" Puck asked.

"Kurt told me you helped him this morning after we tossed him in the dumpsters."

"I did because he was fuckin' hurt and you didn't care." Puck replied.

"If you're not gay why the fuck do you defend him and hang in his room and everything, you've never cared about him !"

"When did you turn into such a bastard ? A few years ago you were the one telling me that I was going too far and shit like that and now you act like that asshole of Karofsky !" Puck told him.

"And when did you turn into such a fag Puck ?" Finn asked.

"It's called being human ! And why are you here anyway, I thought you were supposed to have dinner tonight and it's quarter past eight." Puck asked.

" I got kicked out of their house after telling Hummel what I thought about him turning you into a fag." Finn said.

"What's fuckin' wrong with you ? Don't you think you hurt him enough ? The guy just got beaten up, you throw him into dumpsters and now you go under his roof and insult him ? Maybe that makes me a fag but I think you're the biggest jerk on earth !" Puck yelled. "Now get the fuck out of my room." Puck said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews, you're all wonderful ! Please go on telling me what you think of the fic. **

**So, I had warned you, Finn's a terrible asshole in this fic...**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Kurt was sitting on his bed crying hard. He had always known that Finn didn't like him. Even if his fantasies gave him good reasons to act like that, he had always known they were not the truth. But hearing from Finn's mouth how homophobic he was was the worst thing Kurt had ever had to hear. Why had he had to have a crush on the worst homophobic guy in the whole town ? His heart was broken into thousands of pieces now. There were tissues everywhere on his bed and he was crying like he had never cried since the Karofsky thing three years ago.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." He kept on muttering to himself. The good side of it was that, now, he was over his stupid crush.

"You okay buddy ?" Burt asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah dad, please leave me alone." He replied. Burt and Carole had had a long conversation after Finn had left but Kurt had no idea how it had ended, has they broken up because of Finn ? Kurt's phone buzzed. He grabbed it on his nightstand and looked who the text was from but it was an unknown number.

_Can I come to take back my bag ?_

Alright, so it came from Puck. One of the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

_Not now I'm busy._

Kurt replied, intending to put all the used tissues in the trash to justify is busy status to himself.

_Busy crying your eyes out over finn ?_

Puck asked. Kurt turned around to check if he wasn't in the room spying on him.

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

Kurt replied trying to dry his eyes in case Puck was watching him.

_He came to my place to insult me as well you know. I think we should talk about it._

_I don't._

Kurt replied as a new wave of sorrow invaded him and he started sobbing again.

_He's an asshole Kurt. He told me what he told you, he's not worth crying over._

_Easy to say._

Kurt replied. Since when was Puck his confident ? That was totally awkward. Puck didn't reply so Kurt went back to his moping and sobbing. None of this would have happened if he hadn't saved Puck the other day. He would still be fantasizing the best about Finn and he wouldn't be crying like a little girl. But he would not know the real Finn Hudson. Puck had told him that Finn's reasons were bad but Kurt had just thought that Finn didn't like him and that was all. But in fact Finn hated him because he was gay. So his stupid crush was over and that was a good thing.

All of a sudden, Kurt heard his dad yell upstairs. Carole was supposed to be gone an hour ago so who was he yelling at ? Kurt went up the stairs and opened the door.

"I don't want you here ! Don't you think you've hurt him enough ?" Burt yelled. Kurt froze, was Finn back for a second round of insults ?

"I just want to-"

"I just want you to leave !" Burt yelled. But the voice Kurt had heard was not Finn's, it was Puck's.

"Dad it's okay." Kurt said walking to the door. "Puck just came to take back his bag." Kurt explained. It looked like the two men were almost fighting, Puck to open the door and Burt to close said door.

"And what's his bag doing in our house ?" Burt asked.

"He forgot it this morning when I went back home since I wasn't feeling well." Kurt said. "Please dad let him in." He added when he saw Puck still struggling to open the door. Burt let go of the door. As Kurt lead the way to his room, Burt said.

"I swear if you came here to insult my son I'll cut you in pieces !"

"It's okay dad, really." Kurt said, entering his room. He went down the stairs and grabbed Puck's bag. "Here's your bag." He said handing it to his owner. He sat on his bed trying to hide the ton of tissues lying there. "See you." He added pretending to take a magazine ans starting reading it.

"C'mon let's talk." Puck said standing in front of Kurt's bed. Kurt ignored him. "Finn just broke your heart or something and you wanna act as if you were doing fine ? Guess what, I'm not buying it."

"Clearly, if we keep on talking about it, I'm not going to get over it." Kurt stated not raising his eyes to meet Puck's.

"But moping around all night long will make it better clearly." Puck said sarcastically.

"You want to know what he told me ? He asked me if it was better that you hated me for turning you into a fag than him hating me for being a fag." Kurt said trying to steady his quivering voice.

"He's an asshole, we both knew that." Puck said.

"You have no idea how comforting you're being." Kurt said sarcastically. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Right. First, I never really hated you, I just didn't like you for the reasons I told you this morning. Then, you didn't turn me gay or any shit okay ? You can't do that." Puck said sitting on the bed.

"Why does everyone always think I'm a freak ?" Kurt asked more to himself than to Puck.

"It's because they're stupid. Look, if you wanna have someone to talk to about this, I can give you my cousin's number, he's gay and is going through the same shit as you." Puck offered.

"I'll never call him." Kurt replied.

"You're not easy to deal with you know that ?" Puck failed at making Kurt laugh. "I told Finn what I thought of what he had said and done." He added.

"Great." Kurt said without any trace of enthusiasm.

"Look, I don't know what to do now. What do you usually do to cheer you up ?" Puck asked.

"I never cry like this." Kurt replied. "Last time I did I was thirteen and it lasted a week." Kurt said simply.

"When you realized you had stupid crush on the dumbest guy on earth ?" Puck asked, succeeding in making Kurt chuckle.

"No, when I realized the biggest asshole ever had a crush on me." Kurt said.

"Karofsky ?" Puck assumed.

"Why do you think Karofsky's gay ?" Kurt asked.

"Because the other day in the showers, he was like struggling within himself not to rape me right here and there." Puck shrugged.

"What do you mean ?" Kurt asked.

"He was talking to me and I was in the shower, so I was naked. And he was there drooling over my body like he wanted to take me against the shower wall." Puck explained. Kurt turned pale all of a sudden, memories coming back in his mind. "You okay dude ?" Puck asked worried. As Kurt didn't respond he snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's eyes.

"Wh ? Yeah I'm fine." Kurt said.

"He didn't rape you right ?" Puck asked getting more and more worried.

"No he didn't." Kurt replied.

"You'd tell me if he had ?" Puck asked.

"Probably not, but he hasn't." Kurt answered honestly.

"Look, I know we're not friends, we don't even like each other, but I think you should talk about that thing with Karofsky to someone." Puck stated.

"No one ever knew something happened and I was really fine this way." Kurt said.

"You're wrong, Karofsky knows and he doesn't bother stopping bullying you after what he did." Puck said. "I bet he'd stop if everyone knew what a perv he is."

"No one will ever know so let's stop talking about it." Kurt said. "You should go it's getting late." Kurt added. Puck nodded and stood up. "Don't forget your bag." He grabbed his bag and waved Kurt goodbye before going up the stairs. "Oh, and Puck, on Monday if you want to bully me again don't hesitate, it's awkward talking as if we were friends." Kurt said making Puck laugh. "Just go soft for my back's sake." Puck nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews, my week end was much more pleasant thanks to them !**

**Love you all,, keep on telling me what you think of the fic !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

When Puck went to school on Monday he immediately spotted the group of three by the dumpsters. He was walking by them when Karofsky noticed him.

"Hey Puckerman, you come and help us today." He asked.

"I'm not joining you no." He replied not stopping walking. Finn went after him.

"Hey dude stop." He said. Puck stopped but did not turn to look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day, I was pissed and I took it on you. Don't you wanna come back, you know, like before." Finn asked.

"I don't think so." Puck replied coldly.

"C'mon ! It's been you and me since 1st grade ! Don't let Hummel part us dude." Finn said.

"It's not about Hummel. I hate the way you think and the reason why you do that. You fuckin' insulted me like I had killed your mom just because you thought I was gay. Screw you Finn." Puck said walking away.

"I said I'm sorry ! What d'you want me to do ?" Finn asked.

"If you want to do something useful stay here and if they hurt Kurt check if he's okay." Puck said.

"C'mon ! You know what I think of him I can't do that !" Finn said.

"Then don't do anything. As long as you'll hang around Karofsky I won't even consider hanging around you get it ?" Puck said. Finn looked defeated but Puck just walked away.

That day, a lot of thing changed. Mr Schue, the Spanish teacher, came during football to talk to them about the glee club. Puck had always thought the club was a legend since it sounded like it sucked badly. But then, the whole school was gathered in the gym to see a show of glee club to hire new members. It was indeed, a bunch of losers in the middle of whom Finn was singing. Puck didn't even know Finn actually sang. The club was composed of the stuttering Chinese girl, the hot black chick, the wheel chair boy, the annoying big nosed Jew girl, Hummel and Finn. The weirdest thing about the glee club was that they all sang really good. Each one in a different way, the wheel chair boy had a weird voice but it sounded good, the black chick sang like gospel, Hummel sounded somewhat like a girl, but they were all good.

"I think I'm going to join. I can't really sing but I rule at dancing." Mike said to Matt.

"I can do both." Matt replied, "I'm with you."

"Seriously guys ?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, what they did was totally cool." Mike said. "And that Asian chick looks really good." He added.

"You should join too Puck, you can play the guitar that could help." Matt said.

"Join Loserdom ? No thanks." Puck replied.

At four, the three jocks were standing in the choir room in front of the glee club peering at them.

"I'm really glad you decided to join guys." Mr Schue said. "Will you sing something for us ?" He asked expectantly.

"We haven't prepared anything." Puck answered.

"Alright, for next time you'll do something." The teacher decided. "you can go and sit down with the rest of the club." As they were walking to the chairs, Finn looked at Puck expectantly motioning him the chair next to his but Puck ignored him and sat at the back of the room.

"So, today we're going to work on dance moves for sectionals. I'd like you to tell me honestly if you dance well or not. Kurt you can already come with me in the middle of the room since everyone got to see your performance of single ladies. Now, who else ?" Mr Schue asked.

"I dance pretty well, I guess." Mike said.

"I do too." Matt said.

"Wonderful, we have at least three dancers, so everyone comes in the middle of the room and we'll start the dance lesson." Everyone stood and went in the middle of the room. The dance rehearsal started on a slow music and the moves were simple so Puck had no trouble following the teacher. It was already obvious that Finn wasn't able to dance at all. He was trying hard but the moves he made were not smooth at all. He looked like a lumberjack trying to dance, and his clothes didn't help. Puck had to contain his urge to laugh at his friend, but he stopped when he remembered that they were not friends for now. The girls danced pretty well, they had no remarkable skills but managed to dance in a nice way. Their teacher danced really well, like he had danced all his life. As for Matt, Mike and Kurt, they danced really well. Puck had already gotten to see Hummel dance when he was teaching the team to dance on Single Ladies and he was impressive. Mike and Matt though, had hidden their skills, they danced so well it was amazing, Mike could do fast moves without any effort, he danced like a pro.

"Alright guys, I think we'll need a private teacher for Finn. No offense, but I think you're so tall, you might hurt someone." Rachel raised her hand to volunteer. "No Rachel, you need to practice a little more. Kurt, you know the dance by heart, would you please, help Finn?"Mr Schue asked. Puck stared at Kurt to see if he had fallen again for the guy who insulted him three days ago.

"No." Kurt answered looking at Finn hatefully right in the eyes. Finn looked away embarrassed.

"Come on Kurt, I need your help for this choreography, Mike and Matt don't know it entirely" Mr Schue insisted.

"Mr Schue, As much as I respect you, I'm not dancing with Finn and that's final." Kurt replied.

"I don't want any tension in my club Kurt." Mr Schue said.

"Well, I'm sorry but there are tensions and it's not because of me, for more details ask Finn, I'm pretty sure he'll be glad to tell you." Kurt stated, resuming his dance. Mr Schue sighed.

"Fine, Mike, you already know the beginning of the dance, can you teach it to Finn ?" He asked. "You'll catch up with us later for the rest of the dance."

"Alright." Mike said walking to Finn. Everyone was staring at the tall jock with a questioning gaze now, except for Kurt who was still dancing. Puck looked at him and noticed that he was glaring at something, he followed his gaze to see Karofsky watching him by the door window. But he was not watching like he was going to bully him or anything, he was watching like he had been watching Puck in the shower, except that he looked even more attracted. If Karofsky had been starving for days, Kurt would be the nicest piece of meat he had ever seen. Puck had to contain his urge to throw up.

"Now you'll dance two by two." Mr Schue said. "I have an idea for a nice number at sectionals danced in pairs." Puck didn't think twice, he walked to Hummel, grabbed his waist and his hand and started to dance. Kurt was redder than a tomato.

"Don't raise your hopes Hummel, I'm just pissing Karofsky off that's all." Puck said. Kurt glared at him but kept on dancing. "Hey, you're the one who said that it was awkward when we were talking like friends, so I behave like I would normally." Puck said glaring at Karofsky.

"Whatever." Kurt said.

"You could at least try to hide your gayness when there are people around." Finn said.

"Fuckin' hell Finn I swear if you go on with your shit I am so beating the dumbass out of you !" Puck threatened.

"Calm down guys, Puck I don't want any violence in my class so stop it now." Mr Schue said.

"What ? Mr Schue didn't you hear what Finn just said ? It should be Finn you're scolding at, not Puck." Kurt said.

"Calm down everyone." Mr Schue said as everyone was voicing his opinion.

"Mr Schue I'm not staying in a club where homophobic remarks are tolerated." Kurt said his voice quivering walking at the door. Puck knew that he was remembering Friday night and he was certainly going to cry now. Puck walked to Finn.

"Why can't you shut your fuckin' mouth sometimes ! He's done nothing to you." He told Finn.

"He turned you gay !" Finn said.

"Guys if you're going to argue leave the room now." Mr Schue told the two boys. Puck went to his seat and grabbed his bag before storming out of the room followed by Finn.

"I am not fuckin' gay Finn ! You need to stop this obsession !" Puck shouted.

"Then why the fuck were you dancing with him ?" Finn asked.

"Because Karofsky was staring at him like he wanted to rape him in front of us so, yeah, I danced with him but it's not because I'm gay, it's because I don't want him to get into more troubles." Puck explained. "And stop being so homophobic all the time." Puck added. Suddenly, something hit him, full force and he fell on the floor.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Kurt was walking down the corridor, head down. He was fighting back the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks. He didn't understand why was Finn acting like such an asshole now. All these years he had been the nice one, it was not Kurt's imagination, and now he was working on ruining Kurt's life every chance he got.

"Crying much ?" Karofsky's voice said. Kurt froze but tried not to show how scared he was.

"Leave me alone." He said feeling cursed, he had almost reached the bathroom but Karofsky had caught him before he could.

"I don't think so. I went to McKinley on purpose you know, I missed you." Karofsky said.

"I still don't want you, why don't you leave me alone ?" Kurt asked his tears setting free against his will.

"Because I liked what we did that day, I've been jerking off thinking of that ever since." Kurt ran into the bathroom and intoo a cubicle on time to throw up. He was crying hard now.

"I never did anything ! You forced me !" He shouted standing up weakly and walking to the sink to clean his mouth and wet his face.

"Still it was nice." Karofsky said. "Listen, I know you told what happened to Puckerman." Karofsky said. "I had forbidden you to tell anyone."

"I didn't tell him. He guessed that something happened that's all, he asked me but I never told him I swear." Kurt said trying to stop crying. Karofsky walked closer to him he looked horribly scary and Kurt took a steo backward, back against the wall. When Karofsky walked closer, Kurt noticed he wasn't blocking the door anymore, he took the opportunity to run at the door and stormed out. He ran through the corridors in case Karofsky was following him. He suddenly hit something and fell on the floor.

"Hummel ? What the fuck ?" Puck asked as he was standing up and offering his hand to help Kurt. The boy worked on calming himself down.

"It's Karofsky, he... he cornered me in the bathroom and he..." Kurt trailed off.

"He what ?" Puck asked. That's when Kurt noticed Finn standing next to Puck.

"Nothing." He said, walking away, wiping the tears that were still on his cheeks.

"Fuck." Puck muttered sighing.

"I tell you this dude is crazy." Finn said.

"Go to hell Finn." He told him before running after the crying boy. He reached his car just when Kurt was starting the ignition. He stood in front of the car preventing him from leaving. When he was certain that the boy would not leave, he moved to the passenger seat and sat in the car. Kurt had stopped crying.

"So what did he do ?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, he just cornered me but I managed to run away, that's all." Kurt replied.

"Right, and I'm Mick Jagger." Puck stated. "You were running like you had seen a freakin' ghost Hummel."

"He thought I had told you about what happened." Kurt admitted. "And I didn't leave him enough time but I think he wanted to do it again or something else. And he said horrible things and..." Kurt trailed off.

"Okay. I'm gonna tell things and if I say what he did to you you nod." Puck decided. Kurt didn't say anything. "You said he didn't rape you." Puck started. Kurt shook his head. "Did he beat you up ?" Another shake of the head. "Did he threaten you of something if you told anyone he wanted to date you ?" Kurt shook his head. "Did he force you to do something sexual ?" Kurt nodded slowly. "He forced you to give him and hand job ?" Kurt shook his head. "A blow job ?" Kurt burst into tears again. "Fuck ! How old were you ?" Puck asked.

"Th... Thirteen." Kurt said. "It was during the holidays and my dad had to work so he made me go to a sort of activity day. There were lots of other kids and Karofsky was there. He was nice to me and stuff. During the afternoon we had to do football and I didn't want to so we skipped and hid in the bathroom. He kissed me and I … I had never kissed a boy before so I was happy even if I didn't really like him. After that he told me he had seen something fun in a movie and he wanted to try. He dragged me inside of a cubicle and asked me to … But I didn't want to, I was only thirteen ! So he forced me, he was already way stronger than me. Then he told me that he'd kill me if I told anyone and left me alone. And now he's here again." Kurt finished. He had kept it for himself for so long that he couldn't stop himself from telling the whole story.

"Man that's shit !" Puck stated tactlessly. "Is that why you didn't talk to anyone for a while when school started again ?"

"That and the fact that no one wanted to talk to me since a certain someone had taught them the word "fag"." Kurt said. Puck passed his hand through his Mohawk in embarrassment.

" I didn't know." He said.

"I know." Kurt replied. "You must not talk about it to Karofsky I don't know what he'd do but he scares me." Kurt said.

"I won't." Puck said. "Can I tell Finn though ? If he knows how crazy the guy is he'll stop hanging around him." He asked.

"you're kidding right ?" Kurt asked. "The guy has decided to ruin my life and you want to tell him what I've been subjected to when I was thirteen ? You keep it to yourself and that's final." Kurt said.

"Fine. Okay I won't tell him." Puck replied. They remained silent for a while.

"Are you settling in my car or will you let me go home ?" Kurt asked finally.

"Can you give me a ride home ?" Puck asked.

"Oh why don't you leave me alone so I can quietly mope on my tragic life by myself ?" Kurt asked pissed off.

"Hey it's not my fault ! A car ran into mine and I have to walk home now." Puck defended himself.

"And I assume you weren't drunk ?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had only drunk four beers." Puck answered half-honestly because, maybe were the cans huge, but he had only drunk four of them. Kurt sighed.

"Fine." He said starting the ignition.

"Your car is comfy, I like it." Puck said making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Don't get used to it I'm not giving you a ride everyday." Kurt replied. "Are you getting your car fixed ?" He asked.

"Not yet, I need to gather more money." Puck answered.

"You could go to my dad's garage, you can see with him for the prices." Kurt told him.

"You're kidding me right ? Your dad was about to kill me the other day with your front door, there's no way I'm seeing him again, even less asking for cheap prices." Puck replied.

"I told him you were being nicer than before." Kurt said.

"I'll see." Puck answered. "Still don't want to meet my cousin ?" He asked to change of subject.

"I'm too shy to talk to a guy I don't even know, even if he's gay." Kurt replied stubbornly.

"C'mon he's really cool ! He'd like you !" Puck insisted.

"I don't doubt that, everyone who's not homophobic likes me." Kurt joked. Puck laughed. "Hey it's not funny !" Kurt said elbowing Puck in the ribs.

"Didn't know you were so full of yourself Hummel." Puck simply said.

"I'm not full of myself, it's called being realistic." Kurt stated. Puck laughed again.

"If you say so..." Puck simply said smirking.

"Beware Puckerman I'm the one driving you, if you don't want to walk all the rest of your way home be nice." Kurt said.

"Oh, snappy much ?" Puck replied. Kurt just glared at him and looked back at the road. They remained silent for the rest of the ride until Kurt pulled over in front of Puck's house. "Thanks for the ride dude." Puck said.

"I am not a dude. I have a name." Kurt said.

"Yeah whatever, Hummel." Puck said before hopping out of the car and going into his house.

"And a first name too." Kurt gritted as he started the ignition again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I wanted to thank you again for your reviews, they're really cool ! I was attending the most boring lecture ever this afternoon and I saw some of your reviews, it made me so happy, you have no idea !**

**Love you all, keep on telling me what you think of the fic !**

**=)**

**Ant.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Kurt was walking in the mall on Saturday morning. It was his dad's idea because he had been moping around for one week. None of the girls from glee club had free time to spend at the mall. Kurt was a straight A student he didn't need to work all week-end long. He was going to a store where he knew he'd find wonderful scarves.

"Excuse me, could you indicate me the nearest store where I can find nice clothes like yours ?" Someone asked. Kurt turned around to see if the person was talking to him. It was a handsome young man who was maybe seventeen. He was tall, had curly chestnut hair and looked really nice. And most importantly, the boy was smiling at Kurt and it was not to laugh at him.

"Uh... There's the store right there." Kurt said pointing at the only store in the mall that sold designer clothes.

"Thank you. It's a really warm day." The guy stated. Was Kurt dreaming or was this handsome and nice young man trying to find any topic to keep on talking with Kurt ? No, it couldn't be.

"Yes it's terrible for my skin." Kurt improvised lamely.

"Would you like to have a drink with me ?" The guy asked bluntly. Kurt had to muster all his strength not to shout in astonishment. _Alright, stay calm Kurt, it's just a really handsome guy asking you for a drink, it's not a date or anything, stay cool._

"Not now, I have stuff to do." Kurt said and he left before realizing what he had just said. He just said no to a drink with a boy interested in him. _Give me a rope so I can hang myself._ He thought as he walked away from maybe his only chance to have a relationship before college.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong ?" The boy asked following Kurt. Kurt stopped.

"No, not at all. It's me I panicked, I'm not used to being asked things like that." Kurt explained. Feeling absolutely stupid.

"So, what about that drink ?" He asked. "I'm Julian by the way." He said offering his hand to Kurt who shook it.

"I'm Kurt, I'd be glad to have a drink with you." Kurt answered, smiling shyly. Julian locked arms with Kurt and they walked to the cafeteria.

"So, how old are you ?" Julian asked once sitting behind an iced tea.

"Sixteen, I'm at McKinley high." Kurt answered, unable to start a conversation himself.

"Is it in Lima ?" Julian asked. Kurt nodded. "I never heard of it."

"You're not from Lima ?" Kurt asked.

"Yes but I go to a private school." Julian answered. "You're no very talkative." He remarked.

"I don't talk much yes." Kurt answered feeling stupid again. "Sorry." He muttered.

"No that's okay, I like it. I don't like people who are always talking like me." He admitted.

"Well lucky you I never know what to say." Kurt said.

"I wonder how lucky I am, would you give me your number ?" Julian asked. Kurt blushed deeply. Suddenly, Julian's phone rang, the boy took the call, leaving Kurt time to think about giving his number. "Okay, fine I won't. Okay I get it stop being so bossy." Julian said on the phone. "Look n... look, just trust me and it will be alright." He said sounding irritated, then he hung up, sighing.

"Boyfriend ?" Kurt assumed.

"No, family." Julian replied. Suddenly, Kurt realized what was going on, feeling trapped.

"Alright, where is he ?" Kurt asked irritated.

"Who ?" Julian asked.

"Your cousin who told you to come today." Kurt said. "C'mon Puck I know you're here." Kurt called looking around.

"You have to admit that you were having a good time." Puck said from behind him.

"Noah Puckerman, I already told you that I wanted us to go back to normal, you go back throwing me into dumpsters and I go back despising you, so why the hell are you trying to play match-maker or something ?" Kurt asked irritated.

"Oh C'mon I wanted you to meet my cousin but you didn't want to, now you know him and he's not a stranger so you can see him again." Puck said sitting next to Kurt.

"You're being incredibly nosy Puck." Kurt said standing up and walking away. He was pissed that Julian had not been attracted to him for real. Puck had intended to do well but he didn't know how it hurt to realize the truth.

"I'm sorry Kurt but I really wanted you to meet Julian." Puck said grabbing Kurt's arm.

"Look, I know you wanted to do something nice but it wasn't at all a good idea, pretending that your cousin was attracted by me just reminded me how lonely I am." Kurt said.

"Hey you're wrong, my cousin didn't just pretend to be attracted by you he really was." Puck said and he looked honest.

"It doesn't change anything, I had told you not to do that." Kurt said. "See you Puck." He added walking away.

"I'm giving him your number !" Puck shouted to Kurt's back.

"Whatever." Kurt replied. Puck smiled as he watched the boy go away and went back to the cafeteria.

"What was that about ?" Julian asked.

"I told you, I wanted you to meet a friend of mine." Puck said.

"It was more than that, you used to bully this guy." Julian said severely.

"I stopped." Puck defended.

"I could never forgive my bullies Noah." Julian said.

"But Kurt is different, we get along now." Puck replied.

"Look, this guy is great don't play with him." Julian said.

"You want his number ?" Puck offered.

"I don't think he really likes me." Julian said.

"Believe me, he does." Puck assured.

Julian took the number and left, leaving Puck alone in the cafeteria. Even if Kurt was mad at him, he felt proud because he knew the boys would see each other again.

Puck left the mall to go to Mike's place to rehearse the song they had to sing for glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, I hope you liked it. So some of you asked me if Puck's cousin would I don't know who from glee project, I'm sorry to tell you that I have never gotten to see glee project, so there won't be any character from it.**

**Thanks for leaving reviews, you're awesome, go on pleaaaaase !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"So guys, for the past two weeks, I've noticed a lot of tension within the group and that's not good at all. If we want to win at sectionals we need to be a real team, not a bunch of students who hate each other." Mr Schue said at the beginning of glee club. Two weeks had passed and three cheerios had joined the club now. They looked more like a group now, but there were lots of tensions. "So, I know not everyone has an issue with someone else but I'd like those who do to pair up together." The teacher said.

"What do you mean ?" Artie asked.

"I mean, for example, that Rachel and Quinn will have to sing together and try to get along." Mr Schue said, the two girls immediately glared at each other. "And Kurt and Finn as well." He added.

"No !" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm not rehearsing and singing with him. No way." He said. There was no way he was spending hours rehearsing a song with the same guy that had made him miserable for the last weeks.

"I'm not asking for your opinion Kurt, I'm the one who gets to decide and I think it would be a good idea for you two to sing a song together." The Spanish teacher stated.

"Mr Schue, if you don't wanna have one of their death on your conscience, I think you shouldn't pair them up together." Puck said.

"And I believe they can act like civilized people for one week." The teacher replied. Kurt glared at Finn and crossed his arms across his chest

"Then can we do the song the three of us since I'm not getting along with Finn at all for now ?" Puck asked. Kurt was surprised but pleased at Puck's idea, at least it would not be only Finn and him.

"Hell, no ! These are duets ! I don't want to do it with the two of them together !" Finn exclaimed.

"I think that's a good idea Puck. And I'd like the three of you to apologize to each other and stop arguing all the time. That's your assignment for the week." The teacher said.

"There are things that are not forgivable Mr Schue." Kurt stated, still glaring at Finn who was glaring back at him.

"At least you have to try and it starts now by stopping glaring at each other." Mr Schue said.

"So, where are we rehearsing ?" Puck asked after the class. The three boys were standing in the hallway, Kurt trying to ignore Finn's presence.

"Not at my place, my dad doesn't want Finn in my house anymore, no wonder why." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Not at my place either, I don't want him in my room." Finn stated. Puck sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it at my place." He said. "Listen guys, I know it won't be a pleasant thing to do but if you could try not to snap at each other every chance you get it would be less awkward okay ?"

"You invited yourself in the group so if you're not happy with the way we talk just quit okay ?" Finn said.

"Yeah , And where would you have rehearsed if I were not in the group ? And I'm not talking about the fact that you would have probably killed each other after two minutes alone in a room. So stop acting like a child, that's what I do, and let's move on." Puck said.

"I'm okay with that." Kurt said. "When do we start ?" He asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"Right now, the sooner the better." Puck decided, not leaving room for an argument, it was weird for him to be the one giving right orders. "Finn, you have your car ?" He asked, Finn nodded. "Great so, Hummel you drive me and Finn you follow us." Puck decided again. They walked awkwardly out of the building, the tension palpable around them. When they finally reached the parking lot, which appeared like an eternity later, they walked separate ways. Kurt and Puck went inside Kurt's car. The boy started the ignition and drove off.

"No thank you ?" Puck asked.

"For what ?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, saving you from Finn for example." Puck replied. Kurt sighed.

"I'm not a kid Puck, I can defend myself." He said.

"Sure you can, most of all with Finn, proof is the way you reacted last time he was in your room." Puck replied sarcastically.

"Did you join the group for me to thank you or what ?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't but that'd be nice." Puck answered.

"I'll thank you at the end of the rehearsal if it goes well." Kurt said knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't go right.

"Could you at least try to make it work ?" Puck asked. "I've been friends with Finn forever and I hate to see him being such a jerk, so just act cool and maybe he'll be nice." Puck asked.

"I'm not the one starting insulting every time, you know ? But if you miss him so much, go back to being his friend, he just insulted you as well after all." Kurt stated.

"Hey you're being unfair ! I picked your side and not his even though he was my best friend so don't bitch at me." Puck scolded.

"Sorry, I just want to spend the less time possible with him and I end up having to sing a song with him so I'm a little bit irritated." Kurt said.

"Maybe things will be okay, Finn's scared by me I don't think he'll dare make remarks." Puck said as Kurt pulled over in his alley. They went out of the car and waited for Finn to park his car behind Kurt's. Without saying a word they entered Puck's house and climbed up the stairs to enter his very classic teenage boy room. The room was not big, the space was taken by the unmade bed with dark blue sheets in the middle of the room, a desk almost invisible under the mountain of mess laying on it, a closet with rock bands posters stuck on it and Puck's electric and acoustic guitars in the corner of the room. Puck sat comfortably on his bed, Finn took the desk chair, leaving Kurt standing awkwardly by the door. They stood like this for a few minutes, Finn staring at the floor, Kurt staring at the wall and Puck looking between the two.

"Alright, this is awkward." He stated, standing up and walking to his stereo, he chose a CD and pushed play. "Don't stay there Hummel sit down." He told Kurt motioning the bed. Kurt hesitated before finally walking to the bed, he sat cautiously since it was Wednesday and his back ached. Much to his discomfort, Puck noticed, he walked back to the bed and without asking he grabbed Kurt's shirt and lifted the back of it.

"Dude, don't do that in front of me !" Finn exclaimed closing his eyes and turning his head. Kurt struggled to put his shirt back down again but Puck was once again, stronger.

"Man, it's bluer than the other day." He said shocked.

"It aches more than the other day." Kurt replied honestly.

"Finn, open your eyes." Puck ordered.

"I don't want to see you do I don't know what." Finn said keeping his eyes closed. Puck stood up, forcing Kurt to stand up as well.

"For fuck's sake Finn open your eyes and look at it." Puck said again. Finn opened one eye, then the other, having full view on Kurt's back. The boy felt totally uncomfortable now. "See ? His back is all blue and purple, you're the one who did it." Puck said.

"I'm not the only one." Finn defended himself.

"And you think it makes it better ?" Puck asked pointing at the bruises. "Tell me honestly what Kurt has done this morning to deserve this. And don't give me your homophobic shit that's not a good reason." Puck said. Kurt had never seen Puck like that, he looked like Finn's dad scolding at him and the way Finn looked shamefully at him added to the impression.

"He insulted Karofsky." Finn said.

"and he was fuckin' right." Puck said, letting go of Kurt's shirt. "Karofsky's an asshole Finn." Puck stated.

"He's my friend !" Finn exclaimed.

"Really ? So what if I told you that Karofsky is gay ? And not a nice harmless gay like Hummel, a fuckin' crazy perv." Puck said. Kurt was scared that Puck might tell Finn what he had told him.

"Stop this." He told Puck.

"I'm not telling anything more." He reassured him.

"You're lying, Karofsky's not gay, he hates Hummel." Finn said.

"He only hates Hummel because he can't get into his pants but I assure you he's gay, just take a look at him in the showers, he's checking everyone out." Puck said. "So ? Still your friend ?" Puck asked. "I'm gonna grab something." He added before going out of the room. The two boys remained silent for a while, Finn glaring at Kurt.

"You're the one who put this shit in his head aren't you ?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"No Finn I'm not. But he's right." Kurt said calmly, if he lost it now they wouldn't be able to rehearse later.

"I guessed by myself." Puck said entering his room again with a cream jar in his hand. "Lift your shirt." He said to Kurt, sitting beside him. "If you don't treat it, it will get worse for sure." Kurt hesitated, was Puck really going to apply cream on his back ? It was too intimate, only his dad did things like these.

"I can do it by myself." Kurt said intending to take the cream jar.

"It's all over your back Kurt, you sure can't." Puck said opening the jar and taking a small amount of cream on his fingers. "Turn your back at me." Kurt did as he was told, feeling even more uncomfortable than he did before, if possible.

"And you tell me you're not gay ?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"I did it to you like tens of times and you did it to me too. Was it that gay ?" Puck asked. He cautiously started to apply the cream on the top of Kurt's back. It was the most painful spot since he usually landed on it first. Puck applied the cream softly not to hurt Kurt and it was almost pleasant.

"Maybe you enjoyed it." Finn said. Puck's hand didn't stop applying the cream but Kurt saw his other hand squeezing the jar tighter.

"Fuck off Finn if you're here to tell things like that." Puck told him. Kurt tried to focus on Puck's massage instead of the conversation because he didn't like where it was going. But he was beginning to enjoy it much more than he should and it was not good at all.

"We're supposed to rehearse on a song remember ? Not massage each other or anything." Finn replied.

"I'm fixing the mess you've made of Kurt's back." Puck said. "So either you stay here and you stay quiet until I'm done and we rehearse normally or you leave now." Puck said. He was now applying the cream on the small of Kurt's back and the smaller boy shifted a little on the left feeling bad for liking it. "Did I hurt you ?" Puck asked stopping his hand at the second.

"Not at all." Kurt replied quickly. "But I think you're done." He said.

"I haven't done the middle of your back." Puck said. Kurt was pretty sure that ha had already done the middle of his back but didn't say anything. It was the very first time for him that a boy touched him that way and, even if he was ashamed of liking it, if Puck didn't want to stop now, he would not stop him. Puck knew perfectly well that Kurt was gay so he knew that Kurt was likely to like it.

"I'm getting bored watching you, we'll rehearse another time, I'm leaving." Finn said after two minutes of silence.

"As you want." Puck replied. Finn stood up and went out of the room without saying goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"I'm leaving too." Kurt said moving off Puck's touch on his back.

"We still need to find a song." Puck said. "We can do it without Finn, he won't help much anyway."

Before he could reply, Kurt's phone rang. He took the call while Puck stood up and went in the corner of his room to grab his guitar.

"Hi ?" Kurt asked on the phone. Puck sat on his bed to play the guitar while Kurt was on the phone. Suddenly the smaller boy blushed. "Oh it's you ?" He asked surprised. "Uh, yeah I'm fine thank you." He said. Puck was curious to know who was able to make Kurt blush so deeply but didn't ask and kept on playing the guitar. "Uh yes, sure." Kurt answered the person. "When ?" He asked. "Tomorrow night ? It's okay for me." Kurt said. Puck was becoming more and more curious, was Hummel going on a date ? "See you tomorrow night then." Kurt said before hanging up. He was now redder than a cherry. He remained silent staring at the wall in front of him with a slight smile on his lips.

"So ?" Puck asked smiling too. Kurt turned to face him.

"Oh, I haven't found a song yet." He replied.

"C'mon Hummel, who was this guy asking you on a date ?" Puck asked smirking.

"Oh, uh it was... hum, Julian." He said embarrassed.

"Really ? I was certain he wouldn't dare calling you since he waited two weeks." Puck said.

"I thought too but... well, he did." Kurt replied. Puck smirked, the way the boy was embarrassed was adorable.

"Stop smirking." Kurt said still red. "Let's find this song and stop talking about that."

"As you wish." Puck said standing up, dropping his guitar and walking to the closet. "I thought we could wear all the same color for the number." He said taking off his shirt and fumbling to find the one he was looking for.

"Puck ?" Kurt called from the bed.

"Yeah ?" He said turning around.

"You shouldn't do that." Kurt said. Puck quirked an eyebrow asking for more explanations. "You know what I mean. I'm gay and you know that you're hot, you should not strip like this in front of me." He said embarrassed. Puck laughed.

"C'mon I just took off my shirt !" He said.

"You remember when you said that I was trying to make you check me out ?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded. "You were joking, but now when you do that, it's like you really want me to check you out and it's not cool." Kurt finished.

"Why is it not cool ?" Puck asked.

"Because you're straight and you don't want me to be attracted to you." Kurt explained.

"But you're dating my cousin." Puck reminded him.

"I'm not dating him, I don't even really know him." Kurt said. "It's like for you, if a hot girl went stripping in front of you."

"So I'm hot, huh ?" Puck asked smirking.

"Put on your shirt Puck." Kurt said.

"Oh stop being like this, it's just nice to know that I'm hot even to gay guys." Puck shrugged grabbing the shirt he was looking for and putting it on. "So, my cousin huh ?" He asked.

"I said I wanted to stop talking about that." Kurt said.

"You're no fun you know that ?" Puck said.

"I want to keep a minimum of privacy." Kurt replied.

"Whatever. I have an idea for the song." Puck said. He stood up, grabbed his electric guitar, turned on his amp and turned to face Kurt. He played the eight first notes of the intro and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Should I stay or should I go ?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you should totally stay." Puck joked. "So what d'you think of this song ?" He asked.

"I like it, do you think it will please Finn ?" He asked.

"Who cares, he left. Besides we won't need the other musicians, Finn will do the drums, I'll play the guitar, it's perfect !" Puck said. "I wanted to do The Clash with Matt and Mike but they didn't want so now is the occasion."

"Come on, play it." Kurt said. Puck started playing the sing again, singing with the guitar.

"Oh yeeeeeaaaaah!" He started. "Darling you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go."

He sang the whole song perfectly as he had done so many times in his room.

"Wow, that's a song you should totally sing on your own !" Kurt said in the end, jumping off the bed after dancing like mad throughout the song. "You totally rock that song ! Maybe Mr Schue will keep it for the sectionals."

"Nah I don't wanna sing on my own, I never sang out of my room when I was alone and my shower before joining glee club. It feels weird." He said.

"You just sang it on your own and it was really nice." Kurt stated. "And you weren't alone."

"Yeah but it was just you." Puck said.

"What is that supposed to mean ? I don't count ?" Kurt asked.

"You won't judge me, but the guys in glee club they will and I don't want them to judge me on my own, if they don't like I will have to be mean to them and that would ruin the club." He stated.

"Maybe I'm not funny but you're weird you know that ?" Kurt asked smiling.

"But weird is a synonym of perfection for me so yeah I'm weird." Puck replied.

"And I thought I was the one full of myself." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Never said I wasn't." Puck replied. "I was wondering,with the dad you have, why did you never complain to him about everything we did to you ?" He asked.

"I've complained when we were little but it was the teacher's role to make sure things like that didn't happen. I don't know how you managed but you never got anything."

"Advantage of being charming and good looking." Puck said with his most charming smile.

"Yeah, whatever. When we were in middle school I didn't complain because I figured out that I'd have assholes like you on my back for my whole life so I'd better get used to it." Kurt finished.

" I see... Well, some people stop being the biggest assholes so, sometimes it gets better." Puck said slightly embarrassed.

"I think it was better when you were bullying me and Karofsky was nowhere to be seen." Kurt retorted.

"Oh stop being depressed like that all the time ! It was funnier when you danced while I was singing Should I say or should I go." Puck stated.

"I admit that was fun." Kurt conceded, smiling.

"Let's go for another round !" Puck said smiling as he grabbed his guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! I just saw Glee on tour in 3D, it was awesome ! We were like, only five in the room singing like mad... Yeah, really good time !**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please let me know what you think of it, there are very few reviews, but the few I get are awesome !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Kurt was getting ready for his date with Julian. He wanted to look the best he could for the night because the boy had appeared very nice to Kurt when they had met. He chose very tight jeans to look attractive to Julian.

He didn't really like the guy that much in fact. They had been texting since he had asked Kurt on a date and Kurt had realized that he was too nice and made poor jokes. To be honest with himself, Kurt just wanted to meet someone like him and maybe have someone to like him. And he really needed to take his mind out of the events of the last few days.

It was not about Karofsky or Finn, having fun with Julian could do nothing to make it better. It was about Puck. Puck had been very nice to him for the last weeks and in the last few days Kurt had realized what was happening. He was starting to see hints everywhere. Stupid hints, like he had imagined for Finn. Like when Puck had decided to join his and Finn's group in glee club, Kurt had imagined that he wanted to spend more time with Kurt. Then, there had been the cream moment, Kurt had managed to persuade himself that Puck had tried to find a pretext to touch him a bit more. And all those little things like when he had told Kurt that "he should totally stay" with his damn charming smile. So, Kurt was falling for Puck and that couldn't be. Maybe Puck could stand him and they managed to get along but Kurt could not allow himself to fall for Puck. The jock had even made it clear by introducing Kurt to Julian, that way he showed him that, yes, he cared a little bit but nothing more could happen.

That's why Kurt had to force himself to enjoy his time with Julian and maybe go out with him if things went well.

At least, he would know how it felt to have a boyfriend, even though he wasn't in love with Julian. And maybe it would come with time. When Kurt was finally ready, he grabbed his bag and went upstairs to kiss his dad goodnight before going out.

"You don't do anything wrong tonight right ?" Puck asked.

"No, of course not." Julian replied as he put his jacket on.

"You don't see what I mean. You don't use Kurt in any way get it ? He's no one's one night stand, you don't use him to make an ex boyfriend jealous or any shit." Puck said. They were in Puck's room, it was Puck who had told Julian to come so he could talk to him before the date. Strangely, when Puck had told Julian that Kurt was here when he had received the call, Julian had imagined that Puck and Kurt were dating. Puck had laughed hard before reminding Julian that he was the one introducing them to each other.

"I'm not that kind of guy Noah, I'm not like you." Julian retorted.

"It's not me we're talking about Julian. We're talking about Kurt and you don't hurt him in any way." Puck said.

"Look I'm not going to hurt Kurt okay ? I really like him, he's very nice and unique, I never met a guy like him. And he's pretty hot and cute." Julian said. Puck looked at his cousin, not liking the way he had said that Kurt was 'hot'.

"Yeah, whatever. Enjoy the date." He told his cousin as the guy grabbed his bag.

"Count on me." Julian replied smiling as he went down the stairs.

Puck looked by the window his cousin going away and sighed. He didn't know if he had had a good idea by introducing the two boys. Maybe Kurt would be better alone for now; he looked happy when he had received the phone call from Julian but he was lonely, so anyone in his place would have been happy. But Julian found Kurt hot, which meant that he would try to get into Kurt's pants even more since he really liked Kurt. But now was not really the time for Kurt to have his heart broken. The Finn fiasco had happened only two weeks before and Kurt would, for sure, fall into Julian's arms to forget about it.

Maybe Kurt would even fall in Julian's arms tonight. After all, Puck knew that Julian was not a virgin, he had already had several boyfriends and wouldn't bother using his charms on Kurt to take him home.

Yeah, that was definitely not a good idea to set the boys together. Puck sighed, Kurt would hate him again if Julian hurt him. He stood up, put his shoes on and went out of his room. He went down the stairs and saw his mom and sister watching the TV.

"Don't wait for me for dinner." He told them before stepping outside the front door. He hopped in his truck and drove to Breadstix. He had no idea what his plan was. Enter, going to their table and tell Kurt that going out with Julian was not a good idea ? That was the perfect plan if he wanted to look like a jealous boyfriend.

He opted for a safer option, he parked his truck in front of the entrance but in the dark so the two boys wouldn't recognize it. He remained sitting there, scrutinizing the entrance door of the restaurant, waiting for certain couple, no, not a couple, for two certain friends to go out of it, say goodbye to each other and go back to their respective cars. If things went this way, he wouldn't do anything, it would mean that they were not going to be boyfriends so there was no need for Puck to admit that he had been spying on them. He was not even spying, he was just making sure that Kurt was safe and not falling for another guy right after having his heart broken.

After ten minutes he was getting bored as hell, he grabbed his mobile and started playing Angry Birds, looking at he door from the corner of his eyes. There was a light above the door so he could see the face of the people going in and out.

It had been one hour that Puck had been waiting and he was getting hungry now, but he could not enter Breadstix without getting caught. Besides, he was forbidden of going in the restaurant again after trying to steal the glasses and go away without paying. They had even taken the glasses back.

The door opened and two boys walked out. Holding hands. Puck watched them as Julian was speaking and Kurt was smiling at him. They had stopped walking, Julian lit up a cigaret and Puck assumed they would leave when he'd be done with his cigaret. Kurt was still smiling, like he was hypnotized by what Julian had to say. His cousin never did anything exciting, what the fuck could he have to say that was so interesting ? They were still holding hands too, like their hands were stuck to each other or something. Maybe they were not dating, maybe they were just holding hands because they were cold. _Yeah, cold, in April, clever Puck. _Just as Puck thought that, Julian threw his cigaret away, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him.

"Shit they're really dating !" Puck said punching the driving wheel. Because of the punch, the horn of his truck made an awful sound. The two boys turned in his direction, scanning the parking and Puck jumped in front of the passenger seat to hide in case they went closer. He remained hidden for two minutes, making sure they wouldn't see him, before returning to his seat. He looked in the direction of the door and found the two boys kissing again.

"I think everyone got that you're dating, now stop that guys if you don't want some brainless moron to come and beat the gay out of you." Puck said out loud, even though he was alone. The boys broke the kiss and Puck could see that Julian looked really happy by the way things had turned out, he could not see Kurt's face but the way he was still holding Julian's hand clearly showed that he was happy too. _Maybe I should do nothing and let them date after all._ Puck thought, they looked happy. Maybe Julian would be able to make Kurt forget about Karofsky and Kurt would be happy with him. And Puck could definitely stop feeling bad for Kurt getting mugged because of him. Because that's how it had all started and Puck was doing all of this for the boy because of that. They were still not friends, it was all about making Kurt happy to have his mind at peace.

Finally, the boys went different ways, saying awfully long goodbyes to each other.

When Kurt hopped in his car he sighed in relief. The dinner was finally over. It had been long and Kurt was tired, all he had been thinking of was to go home and sleep. It was not that Julian wasn't a good guy, it's just that he was not that interesting. He had told Kurt about things he had been through, his bullying and stuff, but it was nothing compared to what Kurt had had to face. The problem was, most of the things Kurt had been through had been done by the very cousin of his date and he didn't want to ruin the night, so he had just kept quiet and listened to Julian. The first time they had met, Julian had been clear on the fact that he liked people who didn't talk much, and Kurt could finally understand why, this guy was always talking. Kurt didn't complain though, Julian was good looking and he was very sweet to Kurt, he would be good as a first boyfriend. And maybe, the more time they spent together, the more Kurt would learn to appreciate him.

The point in all that was to forget about Puck. Okay, maybe dating the cousin of the guy you want to forget about was not the best idea ever, even more when Julian was telling Kurt about the adventures they had had when they were kids. But at least he was seeing another guy. And given the way Julian had kissed him, it looked like they were dating or something. Hopefully, having a boy touching him with real affection would make Kurt stop fantasizing stupid things when Puck touched him. So, dating Julian was not a bad idea. Kurt considered texting Puck to tell him about the date, it was a way of telling the boy that there was no risk for Kurt to have a crush on him. And Puck would be pleased to know that Kurt and Julian were somewhat dating since he was the one introducing them. He grabbed his phone and wrote:

_Just going out of breadsticks, I think we're dating. =)_

He wanted to sound enthusiastic to Puck, hence the smiley at the end. He started the ignition and drove off the parking lot. He had a boyfriend, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend. The idea made him happy and he smiled all the way home. When he was at home he grabbed his bag and entered his house to find his dad waiting in the living room. Of course he was waiting, Kurt had told him where he was going to and with who so Burt had been waiting here all night for sure.

"So ?" He asked, failing at sounding casual.

"It was really nice." Kurt replied. He didn't want to go into details about his romantic life with his dad

"Great." Burt answered and Kurt could hear that he craved to ask more questions but he didn't leave him enough time and went down to his basement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

_Kurt is really great ! We're dating ! Thx man._

Puck read the text from Julian just before leaving the parking lot. He face-palmed himself, Julian would really hate him if he convinced Kurt not to date him. He drove home thinking of what he was going to do. First, he had to see what Kurt thought of the date. Maybe he had not found it that amazing and Julian had exaggerated things, he did that pretty often. When he was in his room he grabbed his mobile to reply to Julian's text when he received another text from Kurt.

_Just going out of breadstix, I think we're dating. =)_

Okay, so they were officially dating. Great.

_Great, I'm happy fr u. ;-)_

He answered to both of their texts. They both looked happy so why trying to destroy this ? Puck would just have to get used to the fact of his cousin dating Hummel, that was not a big deal.

The next day, when he was walking in the school parking lot, Puck spotted the group of three by the dumpsters, there were Karofsky and Finn holding Kurt. Puck noticed for the first time the way Karofsky held Kurt. He was not holding him by his ankles like Finn usually did, he was holding his knees and placed himself between each leg leering on Kurt. That was purely disgusting. The time Puck walked to the dumpsters, Kurt was already puking in the trash. Puck looked at the three jocks with disgust, mostly directed at Finn and Karofsky, and placed his hand at the top of the dumpster to help Kurt going out of it.

"What the fuck man ?" Karofsky asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck Karofsky ? Got a problem ?" Puck asked as Kurt jumped on the floor covered with dirt.

"You don't come here and ruin my work okay ?" Karofsky replied.

"Your work ? So you really wanna be a garbage man ? Well be careful because stuff like Human beings don't belong into a trash can, except for you." Puck retorted.

"Man, stop that, people are watching." Finn told Puck.

"So what Finn ?" Puck asked. "You feel bad people seeing that you're not the nice one anymore ? Guess what, I don't fuckin' care, this dude has nothing to do in a dumpster so stop that shit." Puck told his ex best friend. He grabbed Kurt's arm and went away. "Fuckin' shit !" He gritted between his teeth.

"You don't have to do that Puck." Kurt said.

"And I let you getting thrown in a dumpster every morning ? Screw that ! Have you seen the way Karofsky was looking at you ? Fuckin' bastard."

"Why do you think I throw up every morning ?" Kurt asked. He sighed. "At least I have Julian now." He said smiling. There was something wrong in his smile, but who would smile naturally after being bullied.

"Yeah that's cool." Puck said as unenthusiastically as Kurt's smile had been.

"We should tell Finn we chose the song." Kurt said, it sounded like he wanted to deflect the subject.

"Fuck Finn, we're ready to sing the song, if he wants to be part of it he just has to say it and throwing you into a dumpster is not the best way to ask." Puck said.

"I feel bad about it." Kurt said.

"About what ?" Puck asked.

"You and Finn have always been best friends and now you're not friends anymore and I feel like it's my fault." Kurt explained.

"You're kidding right ? I mean, yeah it's your fault because if you had not been there I wouldn't have seen how much of a jerk he is. But all you've done was to save me, getting hurt because of me and showing me that Karofsky's a crazy psycho who wants to get into your pants." Puck said.

"Should I feel better after that ?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno but I don't blame you for making me see that Finn's a moron." Puck finished. "So, how's the date ?" He asked casually.

"It was great, we had a very good time." Kurt replied quickly, it sounded weird but Puck shrugged it.

"Kissing ?" He asked smirking, although he already knew the answer. Kurt blushed, like he was embarrassed talking about a kiss. Okay, it was a word that Puck only used when he described his sister when she was a baby, but cute was the only word to describe Kurt at that moment.

"Maybe." Kurt replied looking at the floor.

"Dude, you're such a child !" Puck said laughing.

"I'm not a child !" Kurt retorted offended.

"You admit you've kissed him the same way as if I asked if you had had a threesome with strangers seriously !" Puck said still laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny and none of your business !" Kurt said exasperated. It made Puck laugh even more.

"C'mon, let's get the dirt out of your clothes." He said going to the bathroom.

"I was wrong, wasn't I ? Finn is not the gay one, you are, Puckerman." Karofsky said from behind them.

"Why don't you just, I don't know, go fuck yourself or something Karofsky ?" Puck said, trying to keep cool.

"Nah, I got something more interesting to fuck." Karofsky retorted leering on Kurt. Puck grabbed the jock by the collar and smashed him hard against the lockers behind him.

"Listen to me dickhead, you lay one finger on Kurt and I swear I destroy you." Puck said in his most threatening tone. Karofsky looked scared as hell, Puck smirked.

"Puck let him down he can't breathe." Kurt said pulling Puck's arm of Karofsky's throat. That's when Puck realized that the jock was purple.

"You're fuckin' crazy Puckerman !" Karofsky said.

"I'm not the only one here, at least I never forced myself on anyone !" Puck told him.

"Puck !" Kurt shouted before slapping Puck right in the face and storming away.

"Looks like your fairy's mad at you !" Karofsky smirked before going away. The crowd that had formed around the three boys was dismissed with a glare from Puck. He groaned and went away as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"So, will you tell me what the fuck's going on with you ?" Santana asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Puck muttered.

"I'm talking about you almost killing Karofsky in the hallway." She retorted.

"How do you even know about it ?" He asked.

"Everyone's talking about it Puck." She said. "And now you're hiding in the auditorium, moping around. So, I'm asking you, what the fuck was that ?" She asked again.

"Shit." Puck said. "It's Karofsky he's pissing me off."

"It's not about Karofsky Puck, it's about Hummel." She stated in a tone that left no room for an argument.

"It's not about the school queer !" Puck retorted hastily.

"Don't call him that, you don't mean it. It doesn't sound right when you say it." She said.

"You're not in my head Lopez." Puck replied.

"So now it's Lopez ? Puck I know you by heart and when you feel lost you take it on me, it's always been that way." Santana said.

"I'm not fuckin' lost, why would I be lost ?"

"Because you're becoming friends with Kurt and you're turning your back at your best friend and you don't understand why." Santana said. They'd been friends for five years and from the very beginning they had been close, being able too read in each other like an open book. "And now Kurt's turning his back at you and you feel like you're totally alone." She said.

"That's not true but let's pretend it is, what should I do ?" Puck asked. There were puzzle pieces missing in Santana's scheme but she was not far from the truth even if Puck wouldn't admit it.

"At first I felt the same about Britanny but after a w-"

"I stop you here, I'm not gay." Puck told her to make things clear.

"Sure you're not." Santana said.

"You see ? That's the problem with this fuckin' school, you can't be friends with the resident gay without everyone thinking you're gay yourself !" Puck said angrily.

"Puck, you've already fought with Finn for the stupidest of things, he already hurt you, but you've never been as down as you are now after a little slap from Hummel. I'm not saying that you're gay but you like Kurt more than you want to admit it to yourself." She explained.

"You don't know anything." Puck said standing up and leaving the auditorium.

Kurt was sitting on the floor of one of the cubicles in the girls' bathroom. He had trusted Puck. Why in Gaga's name had he trusted the guy he had been hating for years ? Now Karofsky knew that Kurt had told Puck, god only knew what the big jock would do to Kurt in retaliation. Kurt got up, wiped the tears off his face and walked out of the bathroom. He wanted to talk to someone, his dad didn't know anything and would never, so he couldn't call him. Mercedes as well was oblivious to everything, it only left Julian. Kurt hopped in his car, he didn't want to leave but needed a safe space to call his boyfriend. He dialed the number and pressed call.

"Hi you, how are you doing ?" Julian asked in his sweet tone Kurt couldn't stand.

"Julian, it's Puck he... he betrayed me." Kurt cried in the phone.

"You're crying ? What has he done ?" Julian asked, deep concern audible in his voice.

"Karofsky was messing with us and Puck was very angry so he almost strangled him, he was scary, and then he told Karofsky that at least he had never forced himself on anyone. He told Karofsky and there were like twenty people around and now everyone knows." Kurt said crying. "I know he wanted to protect me but I had told him not to tell anyone."

"Calm down Kurt you're about to hyperventilate. I'm going to call Puck to tell him what I think of what he's done. I think you should stop hanging around him Kurt, he's not a good guy. I like him because he's my cousin but he's really not the type of guy you should trust." Julian said. Kurt burst into tears, realizing that, out of everything Julian could have told him, this was the one that made him the saddest. He had really fallen for Puck. Julian could have broken up with him, Kurt would have just shrugged it, but staying away from Puck was an idea he really hated even after what he had done.

"I'll try." He replied half-heartedly.

"Great. Now I'm going to call Puck and tell him to stay away from you so you won't get hurt by him anymore."

"Thanks Julian." Kurt said.

"It's normal babe." The boy replied. "You want me to come over tonight ?" He asked.

"No, I need to be alone for now." Kurt answered quickly. He hated being called babe, there was something in this word and the way Julian pronounced it that disgusted Kurt.

"Alright. See you later then." Julian said in a disappointed tone before hanging up.

Puck was also moping in his truck. He had screwed up everything. Kurt had trusted him, telling him what Karofsky had done, he had just asked him one thing, not to tell anyone and Puck had blown it by telling Karofsky out of everyone. His phone rang, he grabbed it quickly, hoping it would be Kurt calling to yell at him. At least there would be some sort of contact. But it was Julian. Fuckin' great.

"What ?" He snapped.

"You're a bastard." Julian stated.

"I know, what else ?" Puck asked.

"How could you do that to him ?" Julian asked. "Now he's crying and he doesn't even want to see me." Puck smiled at the thought of Kurt not wanting to see his 'boyfriend'.

"I wanted to protect him and it slipped." Puck said. "I don't even know why you're calling Kurt already slapped me, my cheek is still sore so leave me alone."

"He really slapped you ?" Julian asked unbelieving.

"Yes he did, so what ?"

"I told Kurt to stay away from you." Julian said. "I want you to do the same or he'll be even more hurt."

"What ? The fuck I'm not staying away from him, we need to talk." Puck said.

"Look Noah, you did good in introducing us, now just let him go okay ? He's happy with me." Julian said.

"So happy that he doesn't want to see you when he's hurt ?" Puck asked sarcastically. " I don't like the way you immediately made him your boyfriend, I shouldn't have introduced you two in the first place, now if I want to talk to him the fuck I will." Puck stated.

"You won't, he agreed that he should stay away from you." Julian said.

"Why the fuck would he do that ? We're friends, if we want to hang out together we will, you won't force him to stay away from me !" Puck said infuriated.

"Are you in love with Kurt, Noah ?" Julian asked all of a sudden.

"Fuck you all with your stupid questions !" Puck shouted before hanging up. He wrote a text for Kurt then.

_I'm sorry, I just lost it because of what K had just said. My cheek still aches btw. _

He wrote, hoping Kurt would have enough with the huge slap he had given Puck. Puck knew he lost control easily, he had always been that way and that's what made him a badass. But hearing Karofsky openly say that he wanted to fuck Kurt had made him totally lose it. That guy was a freak, what he had done to Kurt back when they were thirteen was atrocious, and instead of feeling ashamed of it, he almost bragged about it in everyone's face. So, okay, Puck had gone too far but it was that, or he'd have killed Karofsky right here and there. And now there was Julian, fuckin' Julian who wanted to prevent Kurt from seeing Puck. If that's what he got for saving Kurt then that was shit. The mohawked boy waited for a while, scrutinizing his phone screen but never received an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! Here was chapter 20; I really hope you liked it ! Please let me know what you think of the fic, so that i know there are not just two people reading it (Thanks Jasondragon64 and Sorrow Cheshire for your amazing reviews !) **

**I love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It had been one week since Kurt had last talked to Puck and Puck hated that situation. Okay he had screwed up everything, but it was not a reason for avoiding him like the plague. Puck had been texting the boy tens of times to apologize, he had called him many times too but Kurt had never answered. Puck was still not talking to Finn and didn't hang around anyone anymore since he had only Finn before all of that. Santana had been trying to have him to talk but she was always assuming he was in love with Kurt and shit like that so Puck always ended up ditching her.

"I told your mother we needed to talk so she's leaving us alone for a while." She said once when she had come in his room.

"I'm glad, you have no idea." He said with not an ounce of enthusiasm. "We could, I don't know, have sex instead of talking." He offered to ditch the conversation again.

"Not a chance. Besides, I'm pretty sure you couldn't get it up with all the moping you've been doing." She replied.

"I could totally get it up !" He exclaimed offended.

"I know you could get it up, but I was talking for me, not for Hummel." She stated.

"Go if you wanna talk like that." He muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're having this conversation cause you can't spend your life like that, not talking to anyone, staying alone every time."

"What if I'm happy like this ?" Puck asked.

"If you were happy it would be okay, but since you're not, we gotta talk about it. So, what it is about Hummel ?" She asked.

"Why would it be about Hummel ? Maybe it's about Finn ditching me for Karofsky." Puck suggested.

"Finn's been ditching you long before last week and you were somewhat okay with that." She stated. Puck didn't answer, he turned his head to the side not to face her. "So, I'm right, it's about Hummel." She said in victory. "So what is the damn problem ?"

"I don't know okay ? It's just … I introduced him to my cousin, thinking it would be a good idea for them to talk and stuff. But the bastard immediately made him his boyfriend and I don't think that's a good idea anymore." Puck explained.

"Wasn't it your aim when you introduced them, for them to date ?" She asked.

"I... yeah it was but I don't think Julian's good for him." He explained.

"There's not so many gay guys in Lima, if Julian's not good for him, then who would be ?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe he shouldn't have a boyfriend." Puck said, that was the conclusion he had come to.

"I think he should have one." She stated.

"Julian's not good for him."

"I'm talking about Julian."

"Then who ?" He asked, fearing she'd know a gay dude and introduce him to Kurt.

"You don't want to hear the answer." She said.

"Whoever is it, don't introduce Kurt to him he doesn't need a boyfriend now okay ?" He told her to make sure.

"They already know each other." She said.

"At least I hope he's better than Julian." He said half heartedly, because if the guy was better than Julian Kurt would be happy with him and Puck didn't really want that.

"He's way better than Julian because he started caring for him before even being attracted to him."

"No one cares about him." Puck replied honestly.

"You're so fuckin' dumb ! I'm talking about you idiot !" She said. Puck felt somewhat relieved by what Santana just admitted. The perfect guy she had described didn't exist, that was a good point.

"Fuck you." He said, not to show how relieved he felt.

"Fuck, you were so anxious !" She exclaimed.

"Sure I was, I told you, he doesn't need a boyfriend right now !" Puck admitted.

"I don't understand. You say you have no feelings for him but you admit that you care for him. You should be happy for him then. But instead of being happy you're jealous."

"I'm not being jealous ! It's just that I'm the one who introduced them and if Kurt gets hurt by Julian he'll take it on me and hate me for that." Puck explained. "I gotta go." He added, taking a decision.

Ten minutes later he was parking his car in front of Kurt's house. Yet, before he went out of it he saw Finn walking up the alley and knocking at the door.

"What the fuck is he doing here ?" Puck muttered angrily. Kurt was the one to open the door, he let Finn in without any question. Puck grabbed his mobile angrily.

_WTF is finn doing at your place ?_ He sent. He hoped Kurt would answer to this. One minute later, Kurt went outside, looking around. Puck went out of his truck, but before he could walk to him, he saw Julian going out of the house as well. He clenched his jaw and kept on walking.

"What the hell Puckerman, are you spying on me ?" Kurt asked when he saw him.

"I came to apologize since you didn't give me any chance to. But I saw Finn going in like it was the most natural thing in the world. So tell me, what the fuck is this ?" He asked again.

"He's here because my dad and Carole are dating again." Kurt explained.

"And your dad lets him in your house after what he told you ?" Puck asked.

"He said that he was ready to give Finn a second chance." Kurt explained.

"Come on Kurt, let's go back in." Julian offered. "You don't need to talk to him, I told you."

"And who do you think you are, Julian ? His lawyer ?" Puck asked.

"His boyfriend. And all I want is for him to be okay." Julian retorted. "Unlike you I'll never hurt him."

"I didn't want to hurt you Kurt. I wanted to protect you and the words were out before I even realized what I was saying." Puck said apologetically.

"I know." Kurt said looking at the floor.

"Happy now ?" Julian asked. "Let's go back in Kurt, your dad is going to worry." He said taking Kurt's hand. Puck could tell that Kurt wasn't really pleased by Julian's affection.

"Kurt can take his own decisions Julian." Puck replied.

"Can you go in Julian ?" Kurt asked. "I'm not going to take long."

"Are you sure ?" Julian asked, looking less than thrilled by the idea of leaving the two alone.

"Yes I am." Kurt replied a little sharply. Julian nodded, kissed Kurt and went back in the house.

"You don't love him do you ?" Puck asked, trying not to look as happy as he truly was.

"You betrayed me Puck." Kurt accused back.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, in case you didn't notice in the fifty three texts I sent you." Puck answered making Kurt chuckle.

"I noticed yes."

"Why don't you break up with him if you can't stand him ?" Puck asked.

"I can stand him." Kurt retorted.

"You wanted to slap him when he took your hand and kissed you." Puck accused him.

"I didn't. It's just that, he can be a little clingy sometimes. Why would you want me to break up with your cousin anyway ?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think it was a good idea to introduce you to each other." Puck admitted.

"Why ?"

"I don't really know." Puck admitted. "The way he forbade you to talk to me, I hated it."

"He didn't forbid me." Kurt said. "But I didn't like it too." He admitted. "But he was kind of true. I should not be hanging around you like that." Puck was totally lost. Kurt had just told him that he wanted to hang around him but that he didn't want to ?

"Why ?" Puck asked, not liking it at all.

"Nothing. It's not important." Kurt shrugged it.

"Yes it's important ! Why would you rather stop hanging around me ? We had a nice time together."

"You don't want to know about it." Kurt said.

"Everyone stop telling me what I want or don't want to know about ! I'm big enough to decide !" He said irritated.

"It's the same reason why I started dating Julian in the first place even though I didn't really like him." Kurt said mysteriously.

"You forced yourself to date Julian ?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"It was not so hard. He was nice and all but a little too much, not my type." Kurt explained. "But I started dating him because I needed to get over something else."

"What thing ? Don't tell me you still have this stupid crush on Finn."

"I'm over Finn. I've been over Finn for a while now. I've been over Finn ever since I started having this new stupid crush." He explained. Puck didn't know why but he was starting to get anxious.

"A crush on who ?" He asked.

"Don't hate me, Puck." Kurt implored.

"Why should I hate you ?" Puck asked.

"The reason why started dating Julian is because I wanted to get over my crush on... on you."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the end is like the end of a bad episode of a soap opera, I'm not really proud of it, but a little cliffhanger sometimes is not that bad.**

**I wanted to thank you all for the amount of reviews I got last night, I was so pleased to read all them you have no idea, I'm working on answering them right now.**

**Love you all and keep telling me what you think of the chapters !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

" On me ?" Puck asked totally bewildered. "But that's completely... Why ?" He asked.

"Why ?" Kurt repeated with a bitter laugh. "You're seriously asking me why do I have a crush on you ?" Puck nodded, unable to say more. "I already told you that I can't control it. It's like when I crushed on Finn, I don't want it."

"I'm straight." Puck managed to say. He had a strange sensation in his stomach but could not analyze it. Kurt laughed bitterly.

"Thanks for the reminder." He said looking at the floor.

"No, I mean, I really like you and everything, but I can't... not like that." He explained.

"That's why I started dating Julian." Kurt explained. " I thought that dating someone else would help me get over it but it doesn't work."

"Santana thinks I'm in love with you." Puck stated stupidly. Kurt shot him and ice cold glare.

"I'm glad." He said. "Bye Puck." He added, turning on his heels.

"I'm sorry I can't give it back to you." He said honestly at Kurt's back. When the door was closed, Puck stood there, feeling bad for the boy. He had never imagined he could grow feelings for him. He should hate Puck for what he had put him through. Maybe had he been nice lately, but he shouldn't have forgiven him like that, at the point of falling for him. It explained some things. Why he had told Puck that he shouldn't strip in front of him, why he had forced Puck to stop applying the cream on his bruised back. Puck had loved doing it, Kurt's skin was so freakin soft it was amazing. He had been feeling relaxed when he was doing it. He had even had to lie, pretending he hadn't done the middle of his back to go on a little more. Puck shook his head, that was totally gay. He went to his car and went back home.

He found Santana lying on his bed when he entered his room.

"So ?" She asked expectantly.

"He kinda likes me." Puck admitted, looking at the floor.

"I knew it !" She said.

"You so didn't !" Puck retorted.

"I knew you were going to his place." She stated, Puck felt trapped.

"I wanted to apologize." Puck explained.

"And you ended up kissing him, that's sweet." She said in a girlie tone she never used.

"I didn't !" He defended.

"What ?"

"I didn't. I told you I don't like him this way." He said.

"So you just let him tell you how he felt and left ?" Santana asked.

"No, he was the one to leave. I even told him that I'm sorry."

"And you feel okay with that ?" She asked.

"I wasn't gonna tell him something that wasn't true ! I tried to help him, told him that he should not go on dating Julian if he doesn't like him."

"You can't tell him who to date or not if you're not able to face your own feelings yourself Puckerman." Santana retorted.

"What did you want me to do ? Tell him to go on dating Julian because at least he could give him what he was looking for ? Kurt doesn't like him, he can't even stand him." Puck said, remembering the expression on Kurt's face when Julian had kissed him. "And honestly, I'm glad he doesn't." He added.

"And you never wonder why you feel this way ?" She asked.

"I don't need to wonder why. I'm straight Santana, we've had sex tens of times, you should be the one knowing that I'm not gay."

"I also know that, even though we've had sex tens of times, I'm a lesbian so you can totally be gay."

"You're not my beard, I don't need one since I'm not gay. I'd totally admit it if I were gay, I have no problem with that." Puck retorted.

"I get that you have no problem with other people being gay, but it's like you couldn't even consider the fact of being gay yourself. I know you, Puck, you've bullied a lot of dudes, but Kurt is different, he's always been." She stated. "The first time you talked to me, you said that you ruled the school because you had been bullying Hummel since first grade. No one bullies other kids in first grade, I know there's a reason why you did."

"There's a reason but it's not like I'm gonna tell you. And no, it's not because I'm secretly gay and have a crush on him since I was six." Puck retorted

"So he was already special to you when you were six."

"Special in a sense that I hated him ? Yes he was." Puck replied. His room door opened and Puck's mom appeared.

"Hi Santana, would like to stay for dinner ?" She asked.

"Sure Mrs Puckerman, I'd love to." She answered in a polite tone.

"Great. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes kids." She told them before going back downstairs.

"Why the fuck would you stay for dinner ?" Puck asked her. She had always been refusing, saying that family dinners were absolutely not her type.

"I don't know. I feel like it can be interesting." She shrugged.

"So Santana, how are things doing at school ?" Puck's mom asked once they were eating.

"Very well, I recently joined glee club, so did Puck by the way." She answered.

"Really Noah ? You didn't tell us about that." His mom said looking at him in a reproachful way.

"It's very recent." He explained embarrassed, he knew this conversation would not turn out well.

"How are people in the club like ?" The woman asked.

"They're really nice. They're kind of outsiders but they're not so bad." Santana replied.

"When I was in high school, most of the people in glee club were gay boys." Puck's mom stated.

"Well, things have changed. There's only Kurt who's gay in the club, he's a nice boy." Santana explained.

"I'm sure he is." Mrs Puckerman replied, her lips pursed.

"He's a good friend of Noah's by the way." Santana said smirking at the Mohawked boy who face palmed himself.

"Really Noah ? A good friend ?"

"Not really, I just know him, he was in primary and middle school with me so I kinda know him." He explained vaguely, Santana had no idea what she was doing.

"Oh come on Puck, don't be so shy ! You've been all friends since the beginning of the year." Santana said.

"Not friends, I just tried to help him out since Karofsky was harassing him that's all."

"Noah, what does it mean ?" His mom asked coldly.

"Nothing, I swear."

"You've been dancing with him and all." Santana said with a smile, not noticing the increasing tension she was causing in the room.

"Noah tell me what's going on." The dark haired woman demanded.

"Nothing mom, I swear." Puck defended himself.

"You're lying to me Noah. Are you turning like your freak of cousin ? I saw you two the other day." Puck looked up and saw that Santana had suddenly understood what she had done.

"I... I was joking Mrs Puckerman, Puck ain't gay." She tried to make things right.

"Be quiet Santana, I'm talking to my son."

"I'm not fuckin' gay mom ! Even if I were I don't see why the fuck it would be a problem !" He said angrily.

"The problem is that it's against nature, boys don't love each other as well as girls, that's an abomination."

"Really ? So do you know anyone who's such an abomination except for Julian ?" He asked.

"I don't because I avoid such people."

"You don't avoid them that well because Santana, right here, is one of them and you perfectly like her !"

"I don't believe you, Santana's a respectable young girl." His mom replied.

"Puck is right Mrs Puckerman. I'm gonna go now." She added standing up, glaring daggers to the woman who avoided her glance. Puck stood up as well.

"What would you do if one day you found out that either I or Sarah are gay ? Throw us out ?" He asked. "Kurt is one thousand times braver and better as a person than you'll ever be !" He said going out.

"I'm sorry Puck, I didn't know." Santana said once they were on the front porch.

"I know." He said. He grabbed a spliff out of the small box he had in his pocket and lit it up.

"Is that why you don't want to admit you have feelings for Kurt ?" She asked him.

"For the hundredth time, I do not have feelings for him. If I had I'd fuckin' brag about it to my mom just to hurt her." He said.

"Okay. Give me that." She said, grabbing the spliff and pulling a drag. "We're a mess aren't we ?" She asked.

"So fuckin' true, yeah." He admitted. He didn't know why he had said that stuff about Kurt to his mother, it had come out naturally, like he needed to say it.

"I'm gonna go." Santana said, walking up the alley. "See you on Monday."

"Yep, bye." He said. He threw the spliff away and went back in the house, going directly in his room. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Kurt.

_Is dinner doing okay or is finn being a douche ? Tell me if u need help._

He didn't want Kurt to think they were not friends anymore, he wanted to show him that he didn't feel awkward or anything. He wandered randomly in his phone, when he found a picture he had taken of Kurt dancing on Should I stay or should I go right where he was lying, on the bed. He smiled at the picture, Kurt could be really funny when he let himself live a little.

"Is this Kurt that important to you ?" His mother asked from the door.

"I don't wanna talk to you." He retorted, switching off his mobile.

"But I do want to talk to you." She said, entering the room. "Listen Noah, I've always had this idea of what was right and what was wrong. I know I'm not the most tolerant person in town."

"Fuckin' understatement.." Puck replied.

"Watch your tongue Noah."

"I don't feel like, right now." He retorted.

"What I'm trying to say is that I never imagined that one of my children could one day turn gay, it just couldn't be. But now I think about it, I realize that it's a possibility and I want you to know that I'll always love you. It will be hard for me, I can't pretend it won't, but I'll try to accept you no matter what."

"I spent like my entire life bullying Kurt because of you and dad." Puck said suddenly. "I'm just realizing how wrong I've been to take you as a model. Kurt is a wonderful person, I'm not gay but even I can tell it. And I put him through really hard times right after his mother died, just because dad had left at the same time. I never stopped since then, I'm just trying to make it up to him now."

"Kurt's name is Hummel right ?" She asked. Puck nodded. "So he's Elizabeth's son. She was a really good friend of mine since high school, you met her when you were a kid. Her death is part of why I had so much of a hard time when I was pregnant." She explained. Puck couldn't believe it. "Could you invite Kurt over soon ?" She asked, she looked melancholic, like when she thought of his dad.

"I don't think he'll accept. And anyway, I'm not gonna invite him over if you intend to spend your time saying homophobic stuff."

"I could never insult Liz' son, Noah." She said.

"I'll try then, but we had kind of a... misunderstanding earlier and I don't think he'll say yes." Puck said. "And if you as much as say one bad thing I'm not setting a foot in this house anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

On Thursday afternoon it had been five days since Kurt had last talked to Puck. He had been ignoring his calls, texts, words when he had walked by him. It was not that Puck was desperate to talk to him, absolutely not, it was just that he hated the way Kurt was ditching him. No one ditched Noah Puckerman, he was the one ditching people.

"So guys, I'm sorry I wasn't here last week, I got sick and really couldn't come at school. It's time to listen to Quinn's and Rachel's song followed by Finn, Kurt and Puck's. I hope you guys worked hard to get along and make these songs pleasant to hear." Mr Schue said ten minutes before the end of glee class. Puck realized they hadn't even rehearsed for the song except for the time the had been dancing and shouting around his room with Kurt.

"Actually Mr Schue Finn, Puck and I are not ready." Kurt said.

"What do you mean you're not ready you had two weeks guys." The teacher said.

"We had kind of a disagreement for the schedule." Kurt tried to explain. Puck didn't want to let him explain the mess they had made alone.

"Yeah we have chosen the song but aren't ready." Puck stated.

"What do you mean we have chosen the song ? No one's chosen a song !" Finn said.

"We did after you let us down Finn." Puck retorted.

"I'm sorry but watching you two playing all touchy feely is not my favorite thing." Finn replied.

"Guys stop that ! The assignment was supposed to ease the tension between the three of you, not to increase it." Mr Schue said exasperated.

"Obviously the only way to ease the tension would be to force Finn to see a therapist and make him understand that Kurt ain't gonna rape him as soon as he's not watching." Puck retorted glaring daggers at his ex best friend. He really hoped Kurt would consider stopping ignoring him if Puck stood up for him.

"Okay, this is not going to work out. Could you at least sing the song you've prepared next time so we can hear your voices we haven't heard in a while."

"Sure." Puck replied for the three of them.

"I'm not doing it." Finn refused.

"Too bad for you the song is amazing." Puck told him, happy to know he'd be alone with Kurt to rehearse.

"Alright so, despite Finn's unwillingness, will you two do the song ?" Mr Schue asked, not trying to hide the disappointment Finn inspired him.

"Sure." Kurt agreed reluctantly. Puck didn't show any emotion but was gloating inside, he would finally have Kurt to talk to him.

"Great. Thanks Kurt and Puck. You can go earlier guys." He released them. Everyone took their bag and left the room. The time Puck grabbed his bag, everyone was gone except for Mr Schue who was taking pills for his flu.

"Oh Puck, I wanted to talk to you." The teacher said. Puck stopped in his tracks.

"Yes Mr Shue ?"

"Thank you for trying to ease things between Finn and Kurt. I know what they're living is not easy to deal with so I'm glad you're working on helping them."

"Cool. Thanks Mr Schue." He replied to this useless conversation. He waved goodbye and left the room. He walked outside the school and walked by the dumpsters just in time to see Kurt trying to crawl his way out of it. When Kurt saw him, he went back in the trash to hide from him. Puck laughed, the boy was such a child ! He dropped his bag on the floor and climbed the dumpster to jump inside it. He sat beside the spot where Kurt was hiding from him.

"'Sup trash man ?" He asked. Kurt glared at him and turned his head. "Oh c'mon, you're like a child who can't look at someone in the eyes after admitting they have a crush on them !"

"What do you want ?" Kurt asked

"My mom and I fought the other night and your name kinda slipped out and now she wants to have you for dinner." Puck explained. "I thought we could kill two birds with one stone and rehearse that night." Puck offered.

"Why would your mother invite me for dinner ?" Kurt asked.

"She was a friend of your mother's." Puck said. "She really would like to meet you."

"Can't this dinner take place sometime when you're not here ?" Kurt asked looking at the trash.

"You totally dig when I'm around ! You can even check me out I don't care." Puck said honestly.

"You're a lost cause Puckerman." Kurt stated.

"Totally. So what about tomorrow night ?"

"I don't have the choice right ?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely not." Puck smiled.

"Why don't you stay away from me ? You should hate me or feel threatened by me after what I told you."

"Feel threatened ? By what ? You're too small to hurt anyone." Puck replied. Kurt elbowed him in the ribs. "See ? Didn't hurt me." Puck said although his ribs ached a little bit. "But I bet you're ticklish as hell !" He said starting tickling the smaller boy. Kurt tried not to laugh and tried to catch Puck's hands to prevent them from tickling him.

"Stop doing that !" He said, struggling to keep Puck's hands in his to prevent another attack.

"Why should I stop that ?" Puck asked playfully, he loved watching people lose control under tickling.

"Because no one does that to me, okay ?" Kurt said exasperated and embarrassed at the same time.

"Oh, come on, everyone gets tickled !"

"I don't. People never touch me remember ? It's weird for me that you do like that. The only people who touch me are my dad and my boyfriend, okay ? Now you know how I feel about you so please don't do that." Kurt explained. Puck didn't feel like playing after that.

"You're still dating Julian ?" He asked Kurt.

"Yes I am. Why would I stop ?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because you have a crush on his cousin and you can't stand him." Puck replied sarcastically.

"You're the one who wanted us to date, now we do, you're straight so I don't see how is it your business if I go on dating Julian or not." Kurt stated.

"It's not about being straight or not. I made a mistake by introducing you two okay ? You should not have a boyfriend only two weeks after you got your heart broken by Finn."

"And you're such a relationship expert I should follow your sage advice ?" Kurt asked.

"You do whatever you want, I don't care after all." Puck retorted coldly.

"Look, Julian is maybe my only chance to have a boyfriend before I don't know how many time, and I'm okay with him so..." Kurt explained, looking at the trash again.

"But you can't stand him ! I saw your face when he took your hand and kissed you. You have no idea what love is if you think that's what you're feeling." Puck said irritated.

"I never said I was in love with him, and you don't know anything about love either."

"I know that it's not like that, you're supposed to appreciate the person's company and feel comfortable around them. When you're with Julian you just look like you want to slap him, and I know what I'm talking about." He said, indicating his cheek Kurt had slapped one week before.

"That's all I have, remember ? So stop reminding me how pathetic I'm being, I have enough with myself." Kurt said standing up. He looked upset and Puck wanted to slap himself for never knowing when to shut his mouth. He knew Kurt liked him so why was he rubbing it in his face again ? He looked up to see Kurt crawling out of the dumpster.

"Dinner tomorrow night, still on ?" He asked a little shyly.

"Your mother is the one inviting me so, yes, still on." Kurt answered before jumping on the ground and leaving. Puck rested his back against the metal of the dumpster and sighed. The situation wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He had always been bragging about all the girls who wanted to get into his pants, that was the way he was, but with Kurt it was different, it hurt him when Puck acted like that. So Puck had now to change his behavior if he wanted to remain somehow friends with Kurt and that was weird, he had never changed for anyone. Puck shrugged it, he was a stud he could totally manage to pretend he had changed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"In fact you hate that guy." Santana said when Puck jumped out of the dumpster.

"I don't." Puck replied grabbing his bag that was still on the floor.

"So you're inviting the gayest guy you know for dinner with your homophobic mother to show him that you care ?" She asked sarcastically.

"She was a friend of his mom's. She's the one who asked me to invite him." He explained, walking in the parking lot.

"You heard what she said the other day, she won't be able to stop herself from insulting him, you can't do that to him."

"She promised me that she wouldn't be mean to him and I know her better than you do, I believe her." Puck replied.

"If she does insult him like she did for your cousin, he'll never forgive you, you know that right ?" She asked. She knew she had touched a sensible spot, Puck could tell that.

"He's already got a lot of things to forgive me for anyway." Puck retorted. There were so many things Puck would have never forgiven anyone for doing, like the bullying, when he had told Karofsky, and Kurt had a crush on him after that. That was totally undeserved, Puck could not screw that up.

"You know that the best way for him to forgive you would be for you to, first, stop hurting him-"

"Hey ! I totally stopped hurting him !" Puck retorted offended.

"When you tell him to stop dating Julian, you hurt him. And then it would be to have a face to face with yourself and admit those feelings you're trying to hide for I don't know which stupid reason. And don't tell me that you don't, no one buys your bullshit 'he should not have a boyfriend now.'. Once you've done that, maybe you'll be worth his feelings for you." She said before walking away. Puck watched her as he stood in the middle of the parking lot, for the first time she was right and she knew it. But she could not be right because, okay the 'he should not have a boyfriend' thing was an excuse but he didn't even know an excuse for what. Kurt was a dude, he could not have feelings for him, he liked girls. It's just that he hated the idea of Kurt having a boyfriend. After all, no one like their friends to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, there was always the risk of being ignored.

Puck shot into a trash can that was on his way, making his foot ache. He was lying to himself again. He knew that Kurt would never ignore him for Julian since he was the one Kurt liked the most. He went home, trying to think of something else and took a decision. When he was in his room, he took his mobile and called Finn.

"What do you want Puck ?" Finn asked coldly.

"Can you come over ?" He asked.

"Why ?"

"Just come, okay, I'll tell you then."

"Alright." Finn agreed before hanging up. Puck hung up as well, he let himself fall on his bed. He didn't know what he wanted from Finn, he just knew that he wanted to talk to his ex best friend. Maybe nothing good would come out of this but at least he would have tried and stop thinking about this gay stuff for a while, except if Finn went on with his homophobic shit of course.

"What do you want to talk about ?" Finn asked when he entered Puck's room.

"Wow, Dude, did you run here or something ?" Puck asked.

"Kurt dropped me, he was going to his boyfriend's or something and offered me a ride." Finn explained, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, right." Puck said, trying not to show the irritation he felt.

"Look, I … I'm sorry for all the stuff I told you. Now that Kurt has a boyfriend I know you're not gay." Finn said.

"It's not a question of me being gay or not, you know that. You couldn't judge me like you did over something like that. I mean, we were best friends since ever."

"What did you mean when you said that Karofsky had forced himself on Kurt ?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, I can't say it it's a secret." Puck replied, he didn't want to screw things up again with Kurt. "You still trust Karofsky ?"

"I don't really know, it's like he's got something really personal against Kurt and I … our parents are considering moving in together so..." Finn explained.

"Kurt is a really good guy, you should have already realized it so, given what Karofsky did to him, you should really stop hanging around him."

"I'll see. Did you know that Kurt's boyfriend is Julian ?" Finn asked. Puck tried to keep his face normal.

"I am the one who introduced them, so yes I know." He replied coldly.

"Then, why did Kurt ask me not to tell you where he was going ?" Finn asked.

"If he asked you not to tell me you shouldn't have told me." Puck retorted, deflecting the subject.

"I thought you'd like to know." Finn shrugged.

"Well I don't." Puck replied. "So, will you stop the dumpster tossing ?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's not that I want to bully him but if I stop I'm afraid Karofsky and Azimio will be more violent with him." Finn explained.

"I'll try to do something about that." Puck decided.

"So we're friends again ?" Finn asked hopeful.

"I don't know, I'm not sure." Puck answered. In fact, it was himself he wasn't sure of. Maybe he really had feelings for Kurt and he could not be friends with Finn in that case. His phone started to ring in his pocket.

"What do you mean you're not sure ?" Finn asked. Puck looked at his mobile and saw it was Julian calling.

"I gotta take it." He said, taking the call. "Hi"

"Any idea why Kurt just broke up with me ?" Julian asked accusatory.

"Are you kidding me ?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Stop playing dumb, you're happy with that, admit it."

"Look, I'm sorry for you, really, but yeah I think it's better this way." Puck admitted.

"Because this way you can have him for yourself ? I know he's got feelings for you."

"He... look I don't wanna talk about it right now I'll call you later." Puck said when he saw Finn was watching him.

"No you won't. I sincerely cared for him Noah, I don't know if I can forgive you that." Julian said, then he hung up.

"So, why are you not sure ?" Finn asked again, oblivious to the conversation he just witnessed. Puck was dumfounded. Kurt had finally broken up with Julian, following his advice.

"I'm not saying that I'm gay or any shit, but would you still be my friend if I were ?" Puck asked.

"It would be a bit awkward but you're not gay so..." Finn replied uneasily.

"We'll see then." Puck answered.

"Can I do the song with you ?" Finn asked embarrassed.

"I don't think so, we already worked on the song and made the arrangements for the two of us." Puck explained. It wasn't true but they had planned to rehearse the following night and Puck didn't want Finn to be here. Not that he wanted to be alone with Kurt for gay reasons, but Finn would maybe make uncalled-for remarks and Kurt didn't need that and neither did Puck.

"Okay, yeah I understand." Finn answered looking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank you all for all the reviews you've been leaving me for the last chapters, you have no idea how happy it made me ! Please go on, I love to smile at my computer like I have a mental disease when I read your reviews =D**

**I love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

When Mrs Puckerman opened the door of her house to let Kurt in, he immediately noticed there was something wrong. When she had opened the door, before she caught a global sight of Kurt, she had a warm smile on her face, the kind of smile you give to someone who counted for you but you haven't seen in a while. But then she had seen Kurt and the smile had faded, not quite entirely but enough to let Kurt know the way she thought.

He had had quite a hard time to determine how he should dress for the dinner. He knew it would be Puck and his mother and that was what made the dilemma. He didn't want to wear too tight jeans or Puck would imagine Kurt was trying to get checked out, but they were his most elegant pants and he wanted to look elegant in front of Mrs Puckerman. So he opted for the white tight jeans and to hell with Puck. If he had some problem with the way Kurt was dressed he would have to blame himself for inviting him over. Kurt had made it clear that he didn't want to hang around him after admitting his feelings for him, it was Puck who had insisted.

As he was ready to leave his phone rang, it was Julian, again. The boy had spent his day calling Kurt and begging for him to take him back, it was rather pathetic and Kurt pitied the boy, but he would not take him back. It would be unfair to Julian to keep on dating him when he liked another boy, even though Puck didn't like him back, it wasn't fair. But Kurt didn't want Puck to know that he had broken up though, Puck would assume it was for him and nothing good would come out of it.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt told her politely. She smiled slightly to show some politeness and let him in. When Kurt entered the house he felt chills throughout his body, either it was only 50° or Mrs Puckerman's mood was rubbing on the house. He stood awkwardly in the hall, not knowing what to do. He knew he had clearly told Puck he didn't want him to be here that night, but right now he'd rather be alone with Puck tickling him to death.

"Mom, I can't find my blue T shirt, d'you know where it is ? I want to find it before Kurt gets here." Puck shouted from upstairs. The woman shot an ice cold glare to Kurt before looking in the direction of the stairs.

"You put any T shirt you find on and come here to say hi to your friend." She said loudly. Kurt heard a loud bang and Puck muttering insults to himself. He tried to share his amusement with Puck's mom but she only shot an exasperated look to the stairs.

"Come up here Kurt." Puck invited him, going down a few steps to check if Kurt was really here. He was bare chested, wearing rather tight jeans, which was surprising for him. Kurt got to see his well defined abs and had to fight a urge to drool over them. What's more, Puck was smiling, a true smile, not a fake one like his mom had been giving Kurt. Suddenly the temperature went up and Kurt felt like boiling.

"No, Kurt is going to help me set the table while you move on getting dressed." Mrs Puckerman decided.

"Uh, you sure ?" Puck asked, looking suddenly uncomfortable, that's when Kurt realized that Puck knew the way his mother used to think but he had invited him anyway. For a second, he considered leaving right away, but his good manners made it impossible. He shot a glare at Puck and followed the woman in the kitchen. One minute later, Puck was in the kitchen with them, helping Kurt with the plates. The smaller boy tried to remain polite and look comfortable but felt worst than ever. He had known since the very beginning that a dinner with the Puckermans was a bad idea, but at this point he didn't know. They sat a the table and Kurt spent the entire dinner avoiding Puck's gaze and talking to him only when necessary.

When they were done with the dessert, Puck took both of their plates and put them in the sink.

"We're gonna rehearse now, mom." He told his mom, pushing Kurt in the back. The woman looked uncomfortable with the idea and Kurt felt even worse.

"Are you sure you don't want to rehearse here ?"She asked, failing at sounding casual.

"We need my guitar and everything, we're rehearsing in my room." Puck said, pushing Kurt towards the stairs.

"So now, can we talk ?" Puck asked when the boys were finally in his room. Kurt had managed not to talk to Puck directly since he had gotten here and it pissed Puck off.

"We're supposed to rehearse, remember ?" Kurt asked.

"Julian called me yesterday night." Puck said, this way he knew he would get Kurt's attention.

"I'm glad." Kurt retorted coldly still standing by the door like the first time he had been here.

"Why do you act like that ? I think that's a good thing I even told him that."

"I just wanted to stop lying to him, it had nothing to do with you." Kurt retorted looking at Puck.

"Maybe but that was a good thing." Puck said. "Why don't you sit down ?"

"Why hadn't you told me that your mother was homophobic ?" Kurt asked not moving in the slightest.

"She didn't say a thing, why d'you say that ?" Puck asked, he was convinced the dinner had been going well.

"I can tell when I'm talking to someone who's judging me, and anyway, the way she didn't feel like letting us going in your room was obvious. You shouldn't have invited me here, you knew she was able to hurt me."

"I told you we've had a fight the other day, that was about that, she thought I was gay and stuff but I made her promise that she wouldn't tell you anything about that." Puck explained.

"People really need to stop thinking you're gay." Kurt stated bitterly. "Let's work on the song." He added looking away. Puck really hated this situation.

"I don't like it." He said before thinking.

"The song ?" Kurt asked frowning. "You were the one choosing it."

"I'm not talking about the song, I'm talking about this damn situation." He said. Kurt looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Alright, I can go if you want." He offered, grabbing his jacket. Puck suddenly realized how what he had just said sounded like.

"I don't want you to go, that's not what I meant." Puck said quickly.

"Then what did you mean ? I know I didn't make things easy by telling you about my feelings, it's okay if you don't want to see me because you feel awkward." Kurt said still looking at the floor.

"I'm not feeling awkward at all. I'm feeling less awkward now than yesterday when Finn was here." He admitted. "It's just that we're both here, not really knowing what to do, how to behave and it's pissing me off, we should be as comfortable as before." He explained.

"I'm sorry but hanging comfortably around my straight friend whom I have a crush on is not something I do easily." Kurt replied. "Why did you want me to break up with Julian ?" He asked all of a sudden.

"I already told you why." Puck answered, looking at the floor.

"Look, I know I can appear like a maniac but I've had this stupid crush on you for two weeks and I imagined more stupid hints than in all the years I spent crushing on Finn." Kurt burst out.

"What do you mean hints ?" Puck asked.

"I mean all those times when you act like you have feelings for me. I know most of the time I'm the one imagining them and they don't even exist but it's disturbing."

"Like when ?" Puck asked again, not getting Kurt's point.

"Like when you were applying this stupid cream on my back, I was sure you were just looking for an excuse to do it a bit longer." Puck tried not to show how trapped he felt. Kurt had noticed, that was fucked up. "And ever since I started dating Julian, it's like you were jealous of him, trying to convince me to break up with him. I know you will think I'm crazy, that I just imagined all of that but it's really getting to me." Kurt was red as hell when he ended his explanation, Puck smiled at his lost expression. "And with what I just told you you might think that I'm a crazy stalker." He added.

"I don't. Let's work on the song." He stated, not wanting to justify his behavior to the boy, because he had absolutely no explanation for what he had just said. All of this true, Kurt hadn't imagined any of that.

"Right." Kurt said still embarrassed.

"Stop standing like that by the door, come and sit down, I'm gonna tune my guitar." Puck said standing up. As soon as he was not on the bed anymore, Kurt moved to sit on the bed, like he didn't want to sit beside Puck. Yet, the Mohawked boy didn't comment and worked silently on tuning his guitar. "So, you do the first verse ?" He asked to ease the atmosphere.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Kurt answered.

"Great, so let's start." Puck told him. He played the introduction and Kurt started singing. Like every time he was singing, he let himself go like never. He had been so tense since when they had left the table to go to his room. Now he was dancing and singing freely like nothing had happened. Puck watched him as he played the music and a slight smile appeared on his face without him noticing. His intern debate about whether he was gay or not shut down at this moment, he didn't need to think about it, just staring at Kurt and how hot he looked at that moment. He knew that he wasn't gay but he had a gift to tell who was hot or not, and at that moment Kurt definitely was.

"It's your turn." Kurt said suddenly.

"Oh." Puck said, stopping his trail of thoughts. He hoped Kurt hadn't noticed the way Puck had been staring at him. He sang his verse, trying to be into the song instead of into Kurt. He sat on the bed beside Kurt while singing and focused on the song looking at the floor. When he was done a tensed silence settled in the room, none of them lifting his eyes to face the other.

"We're ready. I should go." Kurt said finally, standing up. Since Puck had just come up to the realization that Kurt was hot, watching him standing up in his tight white jeans that didn't hide anything of the shape of his long legs and perfect ass, he realized he didn't want him to go.

"Wait, Kurt." He said, dropping his guitar and standing up.

"What ?" Kurt asked turning around to face him.

"It's getting late you should maybe, I don't know, sleep over." Puck offered feeling stupid.

"It's half past ten, Puck." Kurt retorted, taking hold of the door knob.

"Look, I don't want you to leave." Puck said honestly looking at a spot somewhere behind Kurt's head.

"Why ?" Kurt asked.

"The situation between us, it's awkward. I thought that maybe... I heard somewhere that gay sex was really hot, so if you want..." Puck said, the most clumsily he could. He didn't see the slap coming but felt it hard.

"I am not a whore Puckerman, and neither are you." Kurt shouted opening the door. Puck panicked, he had screwed up again, and royally this time. If he didn't do anything to catch him now, Kurt would not talk to him forever.

"Wait, don't leave." He said grabbing the boy's arm. Kurt turned and glared at him, trying to set his arm free. Puck didn't know what to say so he did something he did pretty well, he pushed Kurt against the wall, holding his arm against the wall with one hand and his waist with the other, and kissed him the best way he could. Kurt wasted no time, he passed his arms around Puck's neck and kissed him back. Puck could feel Kurt smile in the kiss and he smiled back, this kiss was wonderful. That was what he had been waiting for for the last few days or weeks, he knew it now. He hesitated to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, he didn't to make him freak out. Kurt was holding the collar of his T shirt tightly and Puck loved the passion he was putting in the kiss. He loved it far too much, he was not supposed to enjoy kissing him. Okay he found him hot and maybe he wanted to do things with him but that was all.

"Fuck." He said breaking the kiss and taking a step back from the boy. "I'm sorry Kurt." He said sitting on the bed again.

"What was that ?" Kurt asked looking at Puck in the eyes reproachfully.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"How dare you ?" Kurt shouted at him. "You're supposed to be my friend and you know how I feel about you. Despite all that you dare play with me like that ?"

"I'm not playing with you, I swear." Puck said apologetically.

"So how do you call what you just did ?" Kurt asked. "In fact you're not any better than Finn. At least he had the decency to tell me that I disgusted him." He ended, then he grabbed his bag and left for good. Puck remained sitting on his bed realizing how bad what he had just done looked like. He was not disgusted by Kurt, it was the contrary, he was turned on by the boy and that's what had scared him. He didn't even know why he was scared that much about it, Santana was right, he accepted homosexuality for others but when it came to him he could not stand it. Kurt liked him, he wanted him and Puck really loved being with him and had enjoyed their kiss, so what was the problem ?

"Is everything okay ?" His mother asked from the door.

"Yeah." Puck replied moodily.

"He's a really nice boy." She said entering the room even though Puck hadn't invited her in.

"He noticed what you think of him."

"I don't think anything of him, Noah." She defended.

"Yes you do. He told me you had spent the dinner judging him and he was right, the way you reacted when we were going in my room showed it." Puck retorted.

"It wasn't like that, I wasn't scared or anything, he didn't even look at you or spoke to you during the dinner." She said. "But he looked quite upset when he left, did anything happen ?"

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "I don't want to talk to you about it."

"Is it about the song ?" His mom asked.

"It's not about the song, the song is perfect." He replied.

"Noah, I'd like us to talk a bit more, I feel like you're closing yourself to me."

"Maybe I'm closing myself to you because you told me that I was a freak just because you assumed I was gay." Puck accused. "But if you wanna talk, fine ! Kurt had a crush on me but he was dating Julian because he knew I was straight. Then I made them break up because I didn't like them together and tonight I just kissed him and backed away because I freaked out. That's why he was upset. D'you feel better now you know about it ?" Puck burst out. His mom remained standing by the door, her mouth half opened.

"I... you told me that you weren't gay, why did you kiss him then ?" She asked.

"Maybe I am. I don't know, I really like him and stuff."

"I don't want to know any detail, Noah."

"So why d'you fuckin' ask ?" He retorted, standing up and leaving the house, slamming every door that was on his way. He sat on the porch, smoking a cigaret, hating himself for hurting Kurt once more, it was like it was the only thing he was good at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote, I really hope you liked it, things are moving on and Puck appears like he's finally waking up, isn't it wonderful ?**

**I'm updating earlier than usually because I have so many things to do today, I want to make sure you get at least one chapter.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, I usually see them in the morning when I wake up and they make my day ! Go on please !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Finn, honey, can you wash the dishes ?" Carole asked her son who was watching TV with Burt in the living room. Finn mumbled something about being impolite to have the guests do the dishes, but stood up reluctantly. "Could you stop growling all the time ? I'm not asking you much." She said exasperated. She went in the living room and found Burt watching the TV sat in his armchair.

"Where is Kurt tonight ?" She asked him, missing the boy's company.

"He had dinner with an old friend of Liz'." Burt answered. "He should not be long by now."

"Good, I'd love to see him before we leave." She said sitting next to Burt.

"You should both stay here for the night since you are moving in in a few weeks." Burt offered.

"We'd love to." Carole answered smiling. "Finn can sleep on the couch."

"He won't have to, Kurt has got a spare mattress in his room." Burt offered. "Here he is." He added when he saw the lights of Kurt's car by the window. A few seconds later, an exhausted looking Kurt entered the house.

"Hi everyone, I'm tired, I'm off to sleep." He said and went directly in his room.

"Poor boy, he looks completely exhausted." Carole said, looking at the door the boy had just closed.

"He just broke up with his boyfriend." Burt said to explain Kurt's current state.

"That's a good thing, when I saw them together the other night I noticed there was something off between them, Kurt didn't seem to like him that much." Carole remembered.

"I think there's another boy under all that." Burt said.

"Finn, you can go downstairs now, I'll do the rest of the dishes." Carole told her son, hoping he would cheer Kurt up.

Finn didn't argue, he hated doing the dishes. He went in Kurt's room to find to boy sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow.

"What are you doing here ?" Kurt asked sharply.

"I'm uh... sleeping here for the night." He answered awkwardly.

"Great." Kurt replied unenthusiastically as he stood up and locked himself in the bathroom. Finn sighed, Kurt hated him, he deserved that.

"Look, dude, I know I've been mean and stuff but you can't spend the night in the bathroom like that. I'll sleep in the living room it's okay." He heard noises in the bathroom, muffled sobs. "Are you okay ?" He asked, he didn't know what he had done to make the boy cry like that.

"Leave me alone." Kurt said.

"Is there something I can do ?" Finn asked again, he knew that Carole would be mad at him if she knew Kurt had been crying.

"You can go and see your best friend Puckerman and laugh at me as much as you want." Kurt said coldly.

"Why are you talking about Puck ?" Finn asked, lost.

"Because he's not worth any better than you." Kurt replied.

"Did he hurt you ?" Finn asked. Kurt didn't reply, he just sobbed locked up in his bathroom. Finn stood there, trying to figure out what Kurt had just said. He was almost sure that Kurt had a crush on Puck, and the way he was crying now clearly showed that he was heart broken. So that meant that Puck wasn't gay and that he had, somehow, told him so. "I'm sorry if he hurt you or something but come on, you won't spend the night locked up in here, come here so we can talk." He offered.

"Really ? You've spent the last months making my life hell and now you want to comfort me ? No way." Kurt replied. Finn sighed again, there was no way Kurt would possibly let him comfort him. He heard Kurt pouring the water and assumed the boy was going to take a bath or a shower. He let himself fall on the couch, trying to figure out what he would do when Kurt would finally come out. Then he heard a strange noise coming from the laptop on Kurt's desk and saw it was Skype, Puck calling. He went to the desk and took the call.

"Puck ? You here ?" He asked, computerx were really not his thing.

"Finn ? What the hell are you doing here ?" Puck asked, he looked angry.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." He explained.

"Can you fuck off and let me talk to Kurt ? Where is he ?"

"He's locked in the bathroom."

"Is he doing okay ?" Puck asked, looking no longer angry but worried.

"He's crying, he won't come out of the bathroom." Finn said. "What have you done ?"

"It's none of your business." Puck retorted. "Can you tell him, I don't know, that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt him or anything ?"

"He won't listen to me, he hates us both apparently." Finn replied.

"And I want you both to go get lost in hell." Kurt shouted from the bathroom.

"Did you hear that ?" Finn asked Puck.

"I did." Puck said looking sad.

"I think it's kind of a good thing that you were honest with him." Finn said.

"You have no idea what happened Finn. Kurt, I know you can hear me, please come here so we can talk." Puck said louder in the mic.

"You're a jerk Puck, go to hell." Kurt said from the bathroom.

"I won't agree until you're saying it in my face." He retorted.

"It won't work." Finn said looking at the bathroom door, but it opened a second later and Kurt went out of it, angrier than ever, a towel around his waist. He faced the computer and looked at the cam.

"You are a jerk Noah Puckerman !" He shouted, stressing on every word. Finn had never seen Kurt like that, the boy never lost control. Puck looked down, as if he felt bad.

"Finn leave us alone." He told him.

"Finn is not leaving us alone, I am." Kurt said going back in the bathroom.

"I don't get why you're making such a drama of it, if you keep on acting like that he'll never get over you." Finn told Puck. The Mohawked boy looked at him one last time before turning his computer off.

Puck remained sat on his desk chair, looking at the black screen of his computer. That was fucked up, Kurt really hated him now. He had screwed up everything. If he only had kept on enjoying the kiss of the year, everything would be doing fine. More than fine actually. But instead he had stupidly freaked out for no reason and hurt Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be his, that was for sure, the mere sight of Kurt with only a towel around his waist had been overwhelming, even if he had just insulted him. He just had to tell him, it was not so hard of a thing to do. Except that Kurt would certainly not want him again. He had gotten over Finn after he had insulted him, if Kurt thought that Puck was disgusted by him, he was already getting over him for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! Very early update today, it's like I'm more busy on week end than during the week, anyway I hope you liked it. Also, I wondered if everyone around the world uses Skype or if it is just a European thing, but I think you all got what it is anyway.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and thank you all for your reviews !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

On Monday morning, Kurt had accepted that he was doomed. This was the only conclusion he had come to in two days and it was quite satisfactory. For the first time in his life he had found someone who had real feelings for him and was nice to him and Kurt had blown it off for a stupid straight guy. _Maybe I should spend my life in a nut house and meet people as stupid as me._ He thought as he parked his car in the McKinley high parking lot. And now he had to face school. Had to face Finn in front of whom he had been crying for hours Friday night. He had to face Karofsky who wanted he didn't know what from Kurt. And finally he had to face Puck after the humiliation he had inflicted him. Kurt had trusted him so much, he had never been so disappointed in his whole life. He had admitted his feelings for him, and Puck seemed to be okay with them, but that was just a façade. In fact he was as homophobic as his mother. Maybe he liked Kurt, the way he had apologized to him showed that he didn't feel good about what had happened, but he couldn't stop himself from playing with Kurt and that was a low blow.

Kurt hopped out of his car and walked to the school building keeping in mind that, even if Puck was nice to him that day, they could not go back to being friends after that. Yet, Kurt realized quite quickly that it wouldn't be hard at all. Along with Azimio and Karofsky was standing Puck, arms crossed across his chest, one shoulder resting on the dumpster. Kurt blinked at the sight, he could not believe it, Puck would never do that to him, he could not.

"Hummel ! Look we're back !" Karofsky said pointing at the four of them.

"Actually you've always been there David." Kurt retorted coldly.

"Don't mess with me Hummel." Karofsky said angry.

"I'm not messing with you in the slightest, I'm only pointing the obvious. Now if you were talking about the two other brainless morons around you, I'm glad you found friends again." He said, using the insult on purpose because he knew perfectly well that Puck hated it.

"Puckerman doesn't want to tell us what happened, but I guess you tried to rape him, just like you did for me ?" Karofsky said smirking at Kurt.

"So you want to play that game ?" Kurt asked. "You want me to tell the whole school what you did to me ?"

"No one would believe you, fag, and you won't have enough time since you have a meeting with the trash in..." Karofsky said looking at his non-existent watch on his wrist. "Oh, now." He said smirking.

"You don't dare touching me !" Kurt warned him. "Neither do you." He added turning to Puck he had not faced since he got here.

"So now you look at me and talk to me ?" Puck asked. His tone was not angry nor violent, he sounded relieved. So that was what it was all about ? Puck was going back to bully Kurt just because he had gotten a well deserved insult two days before ? Kurt had always known that Puck's pride was beyond every limit in the world, but he could not believe it. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Puck had apologized, he felt bad about what he had done to Kurt. He should understand Kurt's will not to talk to him for now, he knew what had happened in his life. But instead, just because Kurt had ignored his calls and texts throughout the week end, Puck had felt hurt in his pride and resumed his bullying where he had left it. There was a bright side in it though. Finn wasn't here and that was a good thing.

"How dare you ?" He asked, looking at Puck deep in the eyes. Puck smiled slightly.

"Come on Puckerman, I grab his legs you grab his arms." Karofsky said. Puck grabbed Kurt's arms and Kurt was so angry he threw his head back trying to hit Puck's.

"That was cute." Puck said, Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice. "Get off Karofsky." Puck said when the jock bent over to grab Kurt's legs.

"What ?" Karofsky asked. Puck didn't bother giving an answer, he turned Kurt around and the boy didn't understand anything at all. Did Puck want to throw him by himself ? He couldn't be that cruel. Kurt looked at him with the most hateful stare he had in stock and Puck simply smiled again. He put a hand on each one of Kurt's cheek and simply kissed him on the lips, again. Kurt had no time to determine whether Puck was playing with him again, he was about to back away and punch the jock in the jaw but before he could, Puck was shoved violently away from him.

"You don't touch him !" Karofsky shouted.

"And why should I ?" Puck asked walking up to the other jock. "Maybe you want to kiss him yourself ?" Karofsky punched him straight in the face, making Puck stumble slightly. Kurt didn't know what to do so he stayed here awkwardly. Finn walked to them and shoved Karofsky away from Puck.

"You don't touch Puck you perv !" He shouted. Puck stood up and looked at the two fighting, he grabbed Kurt's arm and took him away. They walked for a while, Puck not even turning around to look at Kurt who was pissed off now. One second later, Puck pushed Kurt inside of the Janitor's closet and closed the door behind him.

"Puck what the hell was that ?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Stop bitching." Puck said, grabbing Kurt's waist with both hands and kissing him again. The way he kissed him was needy, like he didn't want anything more than that. He didn't wait for Kurt's permission and shoved his tongue inside his mouth, but Kurt wasn't buying any of it, he shoved Puck away from him and shot him a repoachful stare.

"You can't play with me like that." Kurt said angrily.

"I'm not playing." Puck replied, leaning forward again to kiss him, but Kurt placed his hand on Puck's chest to prevent him from doing so.

"Stop this and tell me what's going on !" Kurt asked exasperated.

"Don't you enjoy kissing me ?" Puck asked frowning.

"That's not the point. You treated me like I was nothing, you can't do that !" Puck looked at the floor, passing his hand through his Mohawk. "Did you really think you could act like a jerk and then kiss me in front of the whole school and everything was okay ? Guess what, it's not."

"I'm sorry, I freaked out the other day. That's what I wanted to tell you on Skype but I didn't want to say it in front of Finn with you in the bathroom." He looked honest and it killed Kurt. He knew that Puck was a good actor and he used it sometimes to have sex with girls, not that he really needed it.

"You don't want to date me Puck, you wouldn't have behaved like this if you weren't disgusted by me." Kurt said.

"You're kidding me, right ? I freaked out because I was too fuckin' turned on by you." Puck replied. "When I offered you to do things, it was because I thought you were hot but that was all. But then, when we kissed, it was so wonderful I didn't understand what was happening, I enjoyed it too much, that's why I broke the kiss." He explained looking embarrassed.

"You couldn't have told me that last week ? You thought it was better too say 'fuck' and 'I shouldn't have done that' it didn't sound like were turned on, it sounded like you wanted to throw up." Kurt said, he didn't want to make things easy for Puck, Puck had not made things easy for him, he had given him the worst week end of his life.

"I didn't know what to do, I felt confused and all." Puck said. "Can't we just drop this and kiss again ?" He asked hopeful.

"You have no idea what you did to me right ?" Kurt asked. "I spent the whole week end trying to hate you like I used to do so you couldn't reach me again, I wanted you to disappear because you made me weak and I'm not weak. I imagined you had made an entire plot to destroy me. First you played all nice and helpful so I fell for you, then you introduced me to your cousin just to make us break up so I would hate myself for hurting someone else. After that you invited me for dinner with your homophobe mother, I should have realized at this point that all you wanted was to hurt me but I kept on hoping that you were a good person. Finally you kill me by kissing me and throwing me away." Kurt said, he was almost in tears in the end, throwing punches at Puck's chest even though he knew that he wasn't hurting him in the slightest. Puck was looking at the floor, letting Kurt punch him until he was exhausted.

"There was never any plot against you." He said lowly.

"And how am I supposed to know about that ?" Kurt asked.

"You'd have figured it out earlier, you're clever." Puck simply said. "I never meant to hurt you, I know I did and I feel like shit for that. I guess I was just scared. I know it's not a good excuse and there's no excuse, but I never had feelings for anyone, even less a dude, then I was kissing you and it scared the shit out of me because I knew you were fragile and stuff and I wasn't sure of myself, next thing I knew you were gone and I was yelling at my mom."

"I'm not fragile." Kurt stated.

"You're not, but I hurt anyway. Now I know what I want."

"I don't think I want it anymore." Kurt said looking at the floor. He hated the way Puck was able to make him weak like that, just with a few words.

"Come on I just kissed you in front of the whole school earning myself a punch from Karofsky, if now we're not dating people are gonna laugh at me." Puck said, with a charming smile.

"You're an idiot, you know that ?" Kurt said, not able to stop himself from smiling. Puck smiled back and leaned forwards shyly to kiss him. Kurt let him, and their teeth met in the smiles. This time, Kurt didn't remain inactive, he followed Puck's moves, their tongues meeting softly and roughly at the same time. Puck snuck his way under Kurt's shirt and rubbing the small of his back.

"I definitely know what I want" He whispered in Kurt's ear, kissing his neck. Kurt felt chills throughout his body, it felt really good. Puck took hold of Kurt's legs and held him to wrap them around his waist.

"You came out to the whole school, are you really sure you want that Puck ?" Kurt asked, trying to take his mind off what Puck was doing, he was getting really aroused.

"I'm totally hard just having you around me like that, so what do you think ?" Puck asked, that's when Kurt realized the hardness he could feel against his own groin. He smile to himself when he realized that Puck was far from freaking-out this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! Originally this chapter only counted 1300 words and I thought to myself that such an important chapter had to count more words, I think it's definitely better this way.**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, I can't really find time to write answers but I'll try anyway between two essays.**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27:**

Three days had passed since Kurt and Puck were kind of dating. At first, Kurt had been afraid that Puck wouldn't stand the whole school knowing about them, he had been thinking that people would look at him differently, bully him and everything he had been through. Of course that was stupid. As much as he had been saying it, Puck was a real stud, no one had dared to say a word about them ever since the kiss, a simple look from Puck had shut everyone down. The tanned boy was always the one insisting in them holding hands in the hallways, just to brag about Kurt to everyone's faces, like he had said. Kurt couldn't be happier, of course, it had taken long for Puck to accept his feelings for Kurt, but now that he did, he could not take his hands off him.

"Julian's waiting for you in your room." Burt said as Kurt went home from school. "He didn't look well so I let him wait for you, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind dad, thanks." Kurt replied, although he dreaded a confrontation with his ex boyfriend right now. He took a deep breath and entered his room to find Julian sitting behind his laptop. "Hi Julian." Kurt greeted him, walking to meet him to his desk.

"It was all about Noah, wasn't it ?" Julian asked in a bitter tone, not moving his eyes from the screen. Kurt looked at the screen and realized what Julian had been looking at. It was Jewfro's blog with a big picture of Puck and Kurt kissing by the dumpsters on first page.

"It wasn't." He replied uncomfortably.

"It was." Julian retorted. "You started dating me to get closer to him and when you knew you could have him you dumped me."

"That's not true, Julian."

"I really cared about you Kurt. I did everything I could to please you, all I wanted was for you to like me as much as I liked you, but you never did."

"I did care about you." Kurt defended.

"I'm not stupid, I saw the way you looked at me and the way you looked at Noah."

"I started dating you because I wanted to get over the crush I was having on Noah, I admit. But I really tried to give you what you gave me, I swear all I wanted was for us to be fine together, but I just couldn't with Noah around, I'm sorry Julian." Kurt admitted, he couldn't lie to Julian when he was hurting that much.

"I can't believe you did that to me ! With my cousin ! And I can't believe he could do that to me ! He was the one telling me that he wanted me to date you, that we would get along, that you'd like me, bullshit !" Julian shouted.

"He doesn't feel proud about that either Julian, I swear, he-"

"Has he already tried to get into your pants ?" Julian asked. "That's what he does you know ? He does everything he can to get into people's pants and when it's done he throws them away, but I assume you already know about that since you know him so well."

"Don't say that, he's your cousin." Kurt said desperately.

"So what ? It's a common thing in his family, his dad was exactly the same, he's just younger. He thought that maybe he could try something new with you that's all." Julian blurted out.

"Stop saying that Julian ! Are you drunk ?" Kurt asked, smelling a slight odor of alcohol in the room.

"Oh yes I'm drunk, that's another family thing you maybe don't know about, what a nice choice you did, you picked the worst one you could."

"Shut up ! You shouldn't be here, talking like that, maybe we can talk when you're sober." Kurt decided.

"It's now we're talking, you lied to me, it's like you cheated on me !"

"I never cheated on you and it was Noah making a move on me, not the contrary, and it happened after we broke up." Kurt defended.

"I never broke up, you did !"

"I couldn't go on dating you while I couldn't get over Noah, Julian. I did it not to hurt you any more."

"You hurt me even more, I knew you wanted him but I liked you so much I could handle it." Julian replied, looking wretched.

"I'm sorry Julian, I truly am." Kurt said feeling bad at what he had just said.

"Can I kiss you one last time ?" Julian asked hopeful.

"It wouldn't be fair." Kurt denied.

"To Noah ?" Julian asked, his eyes darkening.

"To you. I wouldn't be honest kissing you now." Kurt replied.

"How could you possibly forgive him at that point ?" Julian asked. "I know everything he did to you, it's way worse than what my bullied ever did to me and I could never forgive them the humiliations they inflicted me."

"I think he fixed it with all the good things he did for me." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"You're too naïve Kurt. I'm saying it as someone who cares for you, not as a jealous ex boyfriend. You believe there's good in everyone, but I've known Noah forever, he's been bragging about how much he hated you for years, he can't change like that."

"I know why he didn't like me in the past but things have changed." Kurt said, fed up with Julian's sudden concern.

"Come on Kurt, you can't dump me for him, he's always been a waste of space, back when we were kids, everyone was saying he would never go far in his life." Julian said, desperately.

"That's why I chose him over you, you're too self confident, Puck has no one to believe in him even though he's a wonderful person. Everyone knows he's made mistakes in the past and people judge him over them. But in my opinion, I'm the only one who's able to judge him since I was the victim of everything he used to do, and I do forgive him because he enjoyed being with me even before being interested in me."

"But that's what he says to every girl he wants to have sex with !" Julian exclaimed, irritated.

"He hasn't made any move on me since we started dating, he respects me and doesn't try to control my life like you did." Kurt said.

"But I … he's never been able to love anyone, to even have enough feelings not to cheat on someone, how can you trust someone like him ?" Julian asked.

"Because he used to hate me and is supposed to but he saw me in a different way and turned his back to his best friend for me. You can try to make me hate him as much as you want it won't work, I'm in love with Noah and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry Julian."

"I never thought you were a whore, Kurt, apparently I was wrong about you." Julian said, given the surprise Kurt could read on his face, he hadn't expected to receive a so hard slap.

"You shut the fuck up, Julian ! I am not a whore and neither is Puck. We're not boyfriends anymore, get over it !" Kurt shouted at the boy standing, shocked in front of him. How could he have possibly found him attractive ?

"But, Kurt-"

"You get the hell out of my house now !" Kurt shouted, leaving no room for an argument. Julian looked at Kurt one last time with pained eyes and went up the stairs.

"What was that buddy ?" Burt asked from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing dad, it's okay."

"It's not okay, I heard you scream from the garden, did this guy hurt you ?" The man asked, shooting a hating look at the stairs.

"No he didn't hurt me. He was just upset, you know, because I broke up and stuff." Kurt explained.

"And that stuff is called Puckerman ?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about ?" Kurt asked, he didn't want his dad to know about Puck, not yet.

"I know, Kurt. Finn told me. And I don't feel good about it, he told me what Puckerman has done to you." Kurt's anger went back again.

"He told you ? Did he tell you that Noah stopped bullying ages ago when Finn only stopped last week after calling us names I had never heard ?" He asked, when he saw the lost look in his dad's eyes, he knew he was right. "Yeah, I thought so. You thought he had stopped but he had not, but go on, try and forbid me to date Noah while Finn comes at home freely like he lives here." Kurt challenged his father.

"I'll need to have a talk with Finn about what you're telling me. About Puckerman the thing is, I've never liked that kid, he's always been as homophobic as his mother. I know she was one of Liz' friends but your mother was always seeing the good side of people and turned a blind eye to their bad sides, just like you. You've had to go in therapy because of this kid Kurt, how can you trust him and date him, or whatever you're doing with him ?"

"Noah's never been a homophobe dad. He didn't like me and harassed me, that's true, but I didn't like him either. Now he's been really nice to me lately and we realized we had feelings for each other and that's it."

"I've always trusted you son, you know that, but all I feel is that you're gonna end up hurt because of him. That Julian guy was a lot more like you." Burt said, uncomfortable with talking about love with his son.

"Julian was Puck's cousin and even though he basically copied my fashion style, we're in nothing the same." Kurt retorted. "Oh, and he just insulted me, saying I was a whore." Kurt added to prove his statement once and for all. Burt looked shocked at the news, Kurt knew he used to like Julian because he was always elegantly dressed and well mannered, he didn't want Burt to hate Julian though, but hearing his dad say how much of a gentleman Julian was when Puck was only a homophobic bully, he had to tell the truth.

"I'll need to have a talk with that Puckerman kid though." Burt stated.

"Sure, just try not to break the door this time, because last time he came here you looked llike the worst host we can imagine." Kurt said chuckling as he remembered Puck and Burt wrestling on each side of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! This story is sadly coming to an end, not just now don't worry, I've written two more chapters and there will be at least one more, the final one, which is basically the hardest one to write for me. I still have no idea how I am going to end the story but I'll try to make it nice for you because you're really amazing readers so I owe you that.**

**Thanks once again for your reviews, I never got so many reviews you have no idea how much it enlightens my sad student life.**

**Please go on letting me know what you think of the story !**

**I love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi guys ! So, while I was rereading this chapter before posting it I realized that it didn't went deep in the emotions at all and changed a lot of things, I was quite satisfied of the final result but my stupid (not to be rude) internet connection let my down at that very moment so I have to wirte it all again. I hope it will be good and am sorry if it isn't (blame it on my internet, would you.)**

**=)**

**Chapter 29:**

When Finn entered Kurt's room it was to receive the coolest glare ever.

"Uh... Hi dude." He said awkwardly, hesitating to enter further. "I was hoping we could... I don't know, play video games."

"And I was thinking we could go and tell my dad everything that happens in my personal life." Kurt retorted. Finn looked at the floor.

"About that I-"

"Look Finn, what happens in my life is my own business and not because our parents are dating means that you can mess with my life. And don't try to play all friends with me now." Kurt told him.

"I just wanted to share my opinion with Burt that's all."

"And what is your opinion, Finn ?" Kurt asked. "That Noah and I are mentally ill ? That I gave him a bad disease and now he's condemned ?"

"No, that's not what I think at all. I just find it's weird, you know, Puck's always been straight, so it's unexpected that he's now head over heels for you. I fear that he'll realize what he's doing and hurt you." Finn said.

"Yeah, so now, all you're worried about is my well-being ? After yelling at me for being a fag and turning your best friend a fag ? You can keep your concern to yourself, Finnegan."

"I know I've been a jerk and everything but maybe we can forget about that, for our parents' sake." Finn offered.

"You don't want them to be dating Finn."

"Okay, I know I've been a selfish prick for years and you should never stop hating me for what I've done, but you've forgiven Puck and now he's even your boyfriend, all I'm asking is for us to try and get along, that's all."

"For our parents' sake ?" Kurt asked unsure. Finn nodded and Kurt sighed. "Okay then." He nodded.

"Cool." Finn said with a lopsided smile. "So, what about playing video games ?" He asked again.

"You're going to lose against me but okay." Kurt shrugged.

Puck took a deep breath. It wasn't that hard, after all, he had already gone through scarier situations. He had even kissed Kurt in front of the whole school, after that, nothing could be defined as scary. Still, he knew it would not be that easy, many guys never dare to do it and would rather spent their whole life lying. But Puck was a stud and studs don't lie, they face everything and it goes right. Right ? Because if it didn't it could be bad, like real bad, not just for him, he could handle being hurt and stuff, but his family would end up hurt as well in the process. But he needed to do it, he never thought that it would be the scariest part in all of this, but still he was absolutely not sure of himself on this one. He glanced at his alarm clock to notice that he had been thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen in his head for one hour. But he was not going to chicken out now. He stood up and went out of his room and found his mom sorting out some clothes of her closet.

"Hi." He said, silently hoping she hadn't heard him. The woman turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Noah." She said.

"Can I talk to you for a second ?" He asked, sitting on her bed.

"Sure you can son." She responded, dropping the shirt she was holding but still standing by the spot where he was sitting, and damn he felt so small all of a sudden. "What is it ?" She asked when Puck didn't say anything.

"You won't like it." He warned her. He knew she wouldn't, maybe she would pretend everything was okay even it wasn't.

"Did something happen to you ? Please talk to me, you're scaring me." She said, worried.

"It's nothing to be scared of, well, I'm the one who's scared right now." He said honestly.

"What are you scared of ?"

"Your reaction. Whatever, if I don't say it now, I'll never say it so, I'm dating Kurt." He said looking at the floor, then lifting his eyes to meet his mom's. She tried to smile gently at her son, Puck could see she was trying hard, and that was the worst part. She couldn't bring herself to look happy or even, her eyes were glimmering with withheld tears and her hands started to shake slightly. Puck felt tears coming up to his eyes as well as he realized that, despite how much she wanted to, she would never be able to accept him the way he was.

"I'm happy for you." She said in a small, quivering voice. Puck took her in his arms to comfort her.

"I know you're not but that's okay mom." He told her gently. "I don't know why you can't be happy for me in this but I... I don't want you to suffer more by seeing Kurt and I together so I explained the situation to Mrs Pillsbury and she told me that I could live in a room at school. They are usually for teachers but she said there was no problem for me to live there if I didn't degrade the place."

"You... You're leaving home ?" She asked, shock readable in her eyes. And the question hurt Puck even more but he tried not to show it.

"I know you'd like to accept me but you can't, we'd be hurting each other by living together and it would hurt Sarah as well to see us like that. I'll come to see you though." He promised. His mother nodded and Puck knew the situation was terrible for her to handle, but he couldn't have lied to her all his life, he was dating Kurt and was proud of it. "I gotta go now." He said standing up, his legs felt weak suddenly but he didn't show it and walked at the door trying to steady his walk.

"Noah." She called after him. He turned around. "I... I'm glad it's K... Kurt you're dating, he's a nice kid." She said, failing at smiling again.

"Yes he is." Puck said before leaving. Puck didn't cry, he never did, he was a stud. But his mother's reaction made it challenging. Parents were supposed to make their duty to make their children happy right ? His mom had tried to sound happy for him but she had failed and, damn, she should be happy for him to have found someone who cared for him and whom he really cared about, why couldn't she be just like Burt was with Kurt, accepting and encouraging him to be happy ? And the worst was that Puck just told her he was leaving home, he was going to live somewhere else. She should have tried to convince him to stay, telling him that it was going to okay, that they'd manage to live together although his mom disagreed with who he was. But she hadn't, she had just been surprised for one second and accepted it. Maybe was she even relieved at hearing that and it killed Puck. He was the guy who didn't cry, but right now, there was this single tear running down his cheek he had not felt leaving his eye. He brushed away with his sleeve and tried to steady himself again.

He went in Sarah's room and found her drawing on the floor. "Hey, you should go and see mom, maybe give her hug, she needs one." He told her. The little girl nodded and followed Puck out of her room.

"Why is she sad ?" She asked when they could both hear sobs coming from their mother's room.

"I'll tell you later, for now, just go and comfort her." The girl nodded and walked to her mother's room. She was so small, but Puck knew it was better this way. Sarah would be able to make his mother happy, she was lively and clever. Hopefully she was straight, so the woman wouldn't have her heart broken twice. Puck watched her as she entered the room, offering her arms to the crying woman. He smiled sadly and left the house to see his boyfriend, he needed some major cheering up right now.

"Hi Mr Hummel, I came to see Kurt." He said, once he was behind the door. He had a huge impression of dejà-vu but hoped he wouldn't have to wrestle with the door this time.

"Puckerman." The man said in a tone that gave Puck the creeps.

"Yeah, that's my name." He said, swallowing hard.

"I know, that's also the name of the boy who's trying to take my son's innocence." Burt retorted.

"I'm not trying to... Mr Hummel, I'm sorry, I know we'll have to have this talk, and it will be soon if you want, but right now I'd really love to see Kurt." He implored the man.

"Are you trying to ditch the conversation ?" The man asked severely.

"Not at all, it's just that I … I just told my mom and it didn't go very well so all I want now is to see my boyfriend, I swear I'm not gonna take his virginity right now or any shit."

"You'd better not." Burt said menacingly, but he indicated the door to show Puck he agreed with letting him see his son.

"Thank you sir." Puck said walking at the door and entering it, a sympathetic glance followed his back until the door was closed. He sighed in relief as he went down the stairs, expecting to find Kurt lying on his bed, reading some magazine. However he found him sitting on the couch, playing video games and laughing with none other than Finn. Puck suddenly felt threatened, weak and vulnerable. Why was he here ? How come they were laughing like they were friends ? Kurt had had a crush on Finn for so long, maybe Finn was gay as well and was trying to get into Kurt's pants.

"What the fuck are you doing here ?" He asked, louder then he expected. They both turned their heads to see him.

"Hi Noah." Kurt said with a gentle smile.

"What the fuck are you both doing here ?" He asked again.

"We were playing video games, that's all." Kurt shrugged.

"Of course, he's been insulting you and all but no problem and let's play video games !" Puck almost shouted.

"What is your problem Noah ?" Kurt asked, standing up.

"My problem is that you shouldn't be doing that ! I don't like it at all !" Puck shouted again, the situation with his mom added to that made him shake, he didn't want to lose Kurt, not now. "Finn is a jerk, he told me that we could not be friends if I were gay, he insulted you the worst way, he doesn't like you, how can you be sitting and laughing like that with him ?"

"That's enough Noah. We need to talk." Kurt said, looking angry. And why the hell was he angry ? Puck was the angry one here. Kurt walked to Puck and grabbed his arm before dragging him to the bathroom. "Okay, what's your problem, you've been asking me to make efforts to get along with Finn and now that I do you're here yelling at me ?" Puck looked a his boyfriend who looked angry and feared he would lose him for real.

"I just don't understand, I come in and I find you playing video games with him like he's your best friend when you should hate him." Puck said.

"We talked and we decided that we could try to get along."

"I don't want you to get along." Puck said determined.

"May I ask you why ?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know why. You used to have a crush on him and now you're here both of you alone in your room, so I'm sorry I felt threatened." Kurt opened wide eyes.

"By Finn ?" He asked, incredulous.

"He was your first crush and I know you really liked him and I thought that maybe, he had just realized how hot and amazing you are and he had decided to try his luck with you." Puck said honestly.

"Are you insane ?" Kurt asked. "You can't mean that, so you don't trust me ?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust him, I know you would forgive him if he looked pathetic enough, but I don't think he deserves it."

"I forgave you Noah, and I'm glad I did, now I'm forgiving Finn for our parent's sake but there's nothing romantic in that." Kurt told Puck. "But I can't believe you don't trust me." He added, looking upset.

"I trust you, I swear, but if I lose you now, I lose everything." Puck explained, sounding so lame, it almomst physically hurt.

"Oh come on ! I am the drama queen of the couple, you're not." Kurt said.

"I told my mom, Kurt." Puck said, looking at some spot behind the boy's head. "She didn't yell at me or anything but she cried and I'm not living there anymore." Kurt looked at him with shock, which turned into pain and took Puck in his arms.

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't know." Kurt told him.

"I know you didn't. That's why I reacted like that when I saw you and Finn, now I live at school and if I'm not with you anymore, I'd have failed everything."

"You're not losing me or anything, Noah." Kurt told him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for you." Puck said, kissing Kurt's neck. He knew kissing his neck turned Kurt on and that it embarrassed him, and right now, all he needed was something to laugh at so he would not look so pathetic.

"I'm already glad you accepted them, Noah." Kurt said tensing as Puck kissed his pulse point. "But you should stop that, you're getting me hard and Finn is just behind the door." Puck chuckled, kissed him one last time but nodded and stopped.

"Damn cock-blocker." Puck muttered making Kurt chuckle as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I made my best and it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm now certain that there will two chapters left before the end, I even know what I'm going to write in the last one so hopefully I'll be able to post it Friday night. Which is a good thing since I won't have any internet connection over the week end and I was scared I wouldn't be able to update for several days.**

**Thank you all again for your reviews, you're awesome ! Please go on ? =)**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"So what d'you think you're gonna do ?" Puck asked Karofsky.

"I have no fuckin' clue what you're doing here." Karofsky replied. They were standing in Karofsky's room where Puck had invited himself. It felt weird for Puck to be here. Not because he had never been here, actually he had been here tens of times. But never with Dave, it was with his mother at summer time when he was supposed to clean their pool. Yes, Puck had had sex with Karofsky's mother in his room, it was her kink and Puck kinda liked it. He didn't even know the guy before this year but he thought it was fun to have sex in the kid's room. Now though, he was not here to have sex. Puck winced at the thought of Karofsky and him... No, he couldn't even picture them.

"I think you do have a clue, blue-grey eyes, chestnut hair, hot ass, long legs... Does it trigger something in your brainless head ?" Karofsky shot him a glare. "So it does, good start." Puck said arrogantly. "I think you got that he's mine now ?"

"You wanna fight, Puckerman ?" Karofsky sneered.

"Oh please, you're smarter than... Forget about it." Puck said, having fun in what he was doing. "The thing is, you blow-job raped him some time ago and no one hurts him." Puck said matter of factly. "And then you threw him into dumpsters and shoved him into lockers and all of that hurt him too. You might guess that I can't let it pass."

"I guess nothing you get your fuckin' gay ass out of my house." Karofsky growled.

"You had Harry Potter bed sheets until you were sixteen, that's cute." Puck stated, knowing perfectly he was going too far. Karofsky looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Oh nothing, I had Star wars sheets for years myself." Puck shrugged.

"How d'you know about it ?" The big jock was getting angry now.

"All I can say is that it's far from being the first time I enter your room, Davy." Puck replied using the nickname his mother used when she talked about him.

"I don't know what's your fuckin' deal but if you ever touch my mother you're dead."

"Because you thought I waited for your permission ? How lovely." Puck said, faking a tender tone. Karofsky shoved him on the floor but the smile never left Puck's lips. He had studied Karofsky's way of fighting and there was nothing more basic. He kicked the jock in the stomach and reversed their positions in a matter of seconds, his fist raised in the air to prevent him from attempting any sort of fight back. "Now listen to me dickhead, I know you're into Kurt and want to tap his ass, I know you're gay and have developed some sort of insane crush based on hurting him the more you can. Now there's a problem, he's got a boyfriend so he'll never be yours. What's more, said boyfriend is me and I'm way stronger than you, if I as much as see you turning your eyes on him, your life is ruined, get it ?" He asked. Karofsky wiggled to get out of Puck's hold, but the mohawked boy crushed him with all his weight. He punched him in the face. "I said get it ?"

"And how exactly d'you plan to ruin my life ?" Karofsky asked. Puck smirked.

"See your desk ?" Puck asked. "I fucked your mother on it. Same for your bed, in positions you can't even imagine in your grossest dreams. Same goes for everywhere in your room. I have proof, so if you ever plan on even thinking of Kurt in any way, I'm showing them to your dad. I'm not even talking about outing you to the whole school." Puck said, proud of his plan. Of course he was not going to brag about it to Kurt, his boy would not approve the blackmail upon the parents' divorce thing. Even less the blackmail about outing him, he was too much of a gentleman for that.

"Motherfucker." Karofsky muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't have said it at a better moment." Puck said impressed. "Yeah that's what I am. Actually, what I was, now I'm kind of a Hummelfucker." He said to push Karofsky on the edge.

"Son of a bitch." Karofsky said. It earned him another punch.

"You don't get to insult my mother Karofsky." Puck warned. "Now I'm getting bored, keep in my what I told you." He said standing up. When he was by the door he added. "Tell your mom I say hi, she's not a bad lay." And then he left quite proud of himself. Hopefully Karofsky was going to be smart for the first time in his life and would back off of Kurt.

Puck had to admit that it still felt weird to refer to Kurt as his boyfriend, the mere fact of having a boyfriend was awkward to him. They hadn't done anything sexual yet because they hadn't had the occasion to and Puck had no idea how it would work out. He had had sex a lot of times, he knew how it worked but with girls. Now he knew that he would have no troubles to get off with him since the boy made him hard as hell. That's what confused Puck for the most part, he had spent years harassing him for looking slightly like a girl and now all he wanted was to kiss him and touch him and stuff. He could not even recall when the change had appeared, somewhere between when Kurt had admitted his feelings and when Puck had realized that he just could not stand seeing Kurt with Julian. Maybe it was just some serious case of over possessiveness, but then again, he would not be turned on by him. So he was really gay. Or something like that. After all, many guys realized they were gay when they were in high school, it was a normal thing. But most of the guys had not had sex with half of the female population of their town.

He had gotten a huge slap from Santana the very day he had started to date Kurt. It was at lunch in the middle of the cafeteria and it was not pleasant.

"What the fuck ?" He had asked the Latino girl.

"That's for all the fuckin' hours I wasted telling you to go for it when you insulted me." She had said.

"I did what you told me to do, I didn't deserve that slap !"

"You so deserved it, you kiss him in the middle of the school like it's the most natural thing in the world and you don't even tell me about it !"

"Right. If I say thank you now it's too late, right ?" He asked, afraid of receiving another slap.

"Enjoy the time you have with your boy." She simply said before heading out. Puck smiled slightly as he joined the glee table for lunch.

"What was that slap for ?" Kurt asked looking worried. He turned gently Puck's face to give a look at his red cheek.

"Oh you know, the usual, we had sex yesterday night, I didn't call her back, blah blah." He said, smirking at Kurt's unamused glare.

"Rachel, you were saying ?" He asked to show Puck he no longer had his attention. Puck chuckled and caught Kurt's chin between his fingers to turn his head back to him. He pecked his lips and said.

"She was pissed at me for being such a jerk to you for weeks." He said smiling. Kurt smiled slightly, unable to stay mad at Puck for long.

"She's damn right." The boy said, trying to sound serious.

"Hey you don't get to slap me again, you already did, that's enough." Puck warned him, placing his hands protectively on both of his cheeks.

"Too bad I'm against domestic violence." Kurt said, faking a disappointed tone.

"As if you were able to ever hurt me." Puck smirked at his boyfriend. Kurt sent him an evil grin Puck had never seen on his face.

"Have you ever heard about psychological torture ?" He asked. Puck nodded. "Great, because I was planning on us going to my place after school and experimenting some things you'd love. But, well, I'm feeling kinda tired right now so I don't think I'll feel like-"

"You can always go to the nurse and have a nap so we can go to your place as planned." Puck offered, happy to see that Kurt was ready to go to second base with him.

"I could never sleep on those horrible things they call beds, everyone sleeps in them and I'm almost sure they don't change the sheets everyday. I'm afraid it won't be for today."

"You can't do that, that's -"

"Torture ?" Kurt asked smirking. Puck suddenly realized what Kurt was doing he glared at him for a second. "Am I still this scrawny boy who can't hurt you ?" He asked accomplished.

"Okay, you win." Puck conceded. Kurt pecked his lips happily.

"Meet me at my car at three thirty." He told Puck, standing up and taking his tray, leaving a happily smiling Puck looking at the empty seat where Kurt had been sitting one second before.

"Dude, you listening to me ?" Puck turned his head to find Finn talking to him.

"What ?" He asked, he was trying to get along his former best friend so he could not snap at him like he wanted to.

"Karofsky left McKinley to go back to his former school."

"You serious ?" Puck asked bewildered, he didn't know he could have such a deep impact on the jock but was glad he did.

"Yeah, I think the punch I gave him in the guts was the one to decide him to go away." Finn said proudly.

"Sure man." Puck replied, not wanting to tell anyone about his threats. He was gloating internally, Karofsky had left and Kurt would be safe.

"I heard that he got beaten up yesterday when he was at home, I don't who did it but they say that he was scared to hell when he came back this morning to tell Figgins he was leaving." Rachel stated.

"Totally, I saw him, he was looking around like there some shadow following him or something, his face was all bruised, not nice to see. Not that he was nice to look at in the first place." Mercedes said. "I only regret not to have done it myself, I'd have totally disfigured him for giving hell to Kurt." She added.

"What's that on your cheek Puck ?" Artie asked, pointing at his jaw where Karofsky had punched him the night before. Puck blamed himself for not knowing how to apply make up like Kurt did, he had stolen some from his mom for the others not to notice the bruise but apparently it was totally noticeable.

"Santana just slapped me I case you didn't notice." He said in a fake annoyed tone.

"Yeah, on the right cheek, what about your left one?"

"Damn boy, don't tell me you were the one to scare the hell out of Karofsky ?" Mercedes asked. "Kurt wouldn't like it at all."

"I didn't ! I fell down the stairs." He said defensively.

"Yeah, that's what women say when they come with a black eye after their husband beat them up Puck." Quinn stated.

"Dude, why don't you admit you went to scare Karofsky away from Kurt ?" Mike asked.

"Because Kurt wouldn't like it okay ? He'd hate me if he knew about it, he must not know." Puck said.

"I don't get it, like you scare the shit out of Karofsky Kurt should be all happy and thankful about it." Finn said, his never fading confused look on his face. Puck sighed.

"It's the way I did it he wouldn't approve, just the fact that I beat him up would upset him." Puck said. "You must not say a thing guys I just had him I don't him to dump me." He said, feeling like a total wimp.

"What have you done ?" Artie asked curiously, Puck shook his head.

"There's no risk for you to tell anything if I don't tell you." He said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse I have to get myself ready because tonight's gonna be totally hot with my boy." He said, his smirk back.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm changing the rating for this sory to T for the last chapter, I hope those who asked for some smut will be happy since i had no intentions of putting some in that fic, I do it for you beloved readers.**

**=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31:<strong>

"Alright, so when you said you wanted to experience things tonight what did you think of ?" Puck asked worried as they entered Kurt's street.

"You perfectly well know what I'm talking about, don't make me say it." Kurt said, blushing like mad. Usually it would have made Puck laugh because Kurt was all kinds of cute when he blushed, he looked like a little child. But right now, Puck couldn't bring himself to laugh as he was getting worried.

"Right so you were talking about doing dirty things. And you were considering doing it the two of us plus your dad or him just watching us ?" Puck asked, still staring at Burt's truck parked in front of their house.

"What ?" Kurt asked obviously shocked. Puck motioned the house with a wave of his head and Kurt sighed. "What is he doing here ?" He asked, Puck hoped it was to himself because he hadn't got the answer to that. They parked the car in front of the house and Puck grew worried, he didn't know Burt very well but the man didn't seem to like him so much. "You be polite and nice to him and everything will be alright." Kurt instructed Puck, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm always polite, I don't see what you're talking about." Puck said, in huge denial.

"Sure you are babe, just try and be a little bit more." Kurt told him, he kissed him on the cheek and they both went out of the car. When they entered the house Burt was nowhere to be seen and Puck felt a weight leaving his chest. For like a second.

"Hi boys." Burt said as he went out of the kitchen. And here the weight was back, much heavier when he felt Burt's gaze upon him.

"Hi dad." Kurt said, sounding casual.

"Hi Mr Hummel." Puck said sounding awkward.

"Kurt you go to your room. Puckerman, you and me need to have a little chat." Burt ordered, making Puck shiver slightly, he was not the kind of guy to be scared by a dad, but he had been such a jerk to Kurt for years that he knew that, in Burt's place, he'd rip his own head off. He only hoped that the term 'little chat' was not his way of calling his gun.

"Dad, I want to be here." Kurt stated fiercely.

"But you won't." Burt said, and it sounded final. When Kurt was about to respond Puck took all the bravery he had and said.

"It's okay Kurt." He received a cold glare from Kurt but didn't care, he had to be tough now. Kurt didn't add anything, he walked to his room, his chin high, clearly showing his irritation. When he was out of sight Puck turned to face Burt who was looking at him is hands in his pockets. The two men remained silent for a while, eying each other. Puck didn't know what to say and felt somehow uncomfortable, after all he was supposed to be here to do things with Kurt the man in front of him would certainly not approve. He would not show his anxiety, though, he wanted Burt to see that he was not the kind of dude who obey you straight away, even less if he wanted Puck to stay away from his son.

"So." Burt stated. Puck looked up at the man.

"So, hi I'm Noah Puckerman, Kurt's boyfriend." Puck said, extending his hand for Burt to shake it. The man ignored the hand and sat in the armchair that faced the couch.

"Don't play with me Puckerman, I perfectly know who you are." Burt stated. Puck put his hand back in his pocket. He sat down on the couch, facing Burt again.

"Then what d'you want me to say ?" Puck asked bluntly because he had no freakin' idea what the man wanted from him and the tension was starting to piss him off.

"What do you want from my son ?" Burt asked. What kind of question is that ? Puck wondered.

"Dunno." He stated.

"Dunno ?" Burt repeated. "That's all you have to say ? We're talking about my son, if you're here to play with him then you can leave now before I kick you out."

"Slow down, I never meant to play with Kurt." Puck said because the man looked more and more threatening.

"The last few weeks he's been upset more times that I can count in his entire life before." Burt stated. "And I don't think I'm wrong if I assume it had something to do with you."

"I won't deny that. But I've been upset as well if you wanna know." Puck stroke back.

"Look, you could have gone through a nervous breakdown I wouldn't care, I'm talking about my son being upset by you. I don't want him to date someone who upsets him."

"I don't upset him anymore." Puck said.

"And why did you hurt him ?" Burt asked looking severe, Puck wondered if his dad would do the same kind of things to Kurt if he was still here.

"Because he's a dude." Burt frowned suddenly. "No, I mean, I didn't mean to hurt him, I already told you, but if he was upset it's because he's a dude and it feels weird to have feelings for a guy." Puck said, trying to explain himself.

"And how do I know that you're not going to freak out again ?" Burt asked.

"Dunno. I guess I made my mind now, as you know I told my mom and stuff, it doesn't seem so weird anymore."

"You impregnated a girl." Burt stated suddenly.

"Yes sir." Puck answered, not trying to deny the undeniable.

"What can you say about that ?"

"I guess you wanna hear me say that it was a mistake, that I won't ever do it again and that I'll never touch Kurt in an inappropriate way." Puck stated, he knew he was maybe going too far but he didn't mind, he didn't want to be someone else when he talked to Burt and be his real self the rest of the time. "But I don't think it was a mistake, I know it wasn't easy for Quinn to deal with it but for my part I love the baby and if I had had my word to say, we wouldn't have given her away." Puck said honestly. Burt nodded.

"Do you want to have sex with Kurt ?" He asked bluntly.

"No !" Puck answered directly. No one asks those kinds of questions, that guy was really creepy when he wanted to be. Burt quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't ?"

"I mean yes I do but-"

"So you want to have sex with my son." Burt stated.

"Honestly, how do you want me to answer that question sir ?" Puck asked pissed off.

"Honestly." Burt answered.

"If I answer honestly you'll shoot me with the gun Kurt told me you hide in a kitchen drawer." Puck said and Burt smirked.

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Burt said. "And not so bad for a brat."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Puck said, not really knowing if the conversation was really doing good.

"Now go and see Kurt." Burt said and Puck didn't need to hear it twice he stood up and walked to Kurt's door. "Kid." Burt called him. "Just so you know, my gun is always really close to me, don't mess with my son." He said.

"Sure sir." Puck said entering the room. Once the door was closed, Puck let out a huge sigh of relief. "Fuck, that was creepy."

"How did it go ?" Kurt asked from his bed, not even lifting his eyes to meet Puck's. So he was still mad a Puck, great.

"I don't really know, either he just allowed me to fuck you or he told me I was going to die if I ever touch you." Puck stated, standing at the bottom of Kurt's basement stairs. Kurt dropped his magazine and looked at Puck with a small smile.

"We wouldn't take a chance on you getting shot." Kurt stated. Puck walked up to him and sat on the bed, loving the mischievous look Kurt gave him.

"Sure we wouldn't." He said leaning down on Kurt, forcing the boy to lay down on the bed.

"Then what are we going to do ?" Kurt asked, looking at Puck in the eyes, their mouths almost touching. "We could play scrabble I-" Puck cut him off by kissing him deeply, his hands wandering all over Kurt's body.

"I never knew how write a word properly." Puck said.

"Shut up." Kurt told him gently, kissing and licking Puck's neck. Puck felt his erection growing harder every second.

"You're the devil Kurt Hummel, you know that ?" Puck said as Kurt was licking and sucking one of his nipples. Puck didn't even remember removing his and Kurt's shirts, but was glad they were gone. He moved his legs to instal himself more comfortably between Kurt's legs and the smaller boy moaned in pleasure. "Did I touch something sensitive ?" He asked smirking as Kurt lifted his hips for more friction. "Fuck." Puck swore as an amount of pleasure overcame his body. He kissed Kurt wherever he could reach, as his hips moved at the same pace as Kurt's. Puck had never thought he could get that hard for Kurt, but now that he looked down at the boy moaning under him, wandering his hands over his soft body, all he could see was lust and desire. He moved his hips hard against Kurt's groin while Kurt brushed his mohawk with passion, his eyes closed. "Open your eyes." He asked softly, out of breath, as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair. Kurt opened his eyes and kissed Puck, their tongues twirling between each other, battling for dominance.

"I love you Noah Puckerman." Kurt told Puck as his body started to tense from his oncoming orgasm. Both boys were now desperate for more friction and Puck felt his own body tense up as he was about to come, but he wanted it to go on again and again. When he felt Kurt wrapping his legs around his waist, creating even more friction, both boys could not last any longer and Puck was glad to have Kurt's tongue in his mouth because he would have cried in pleasure at that moment. His whole body shook but he kept on kissing Kurt for the boy not to moan loudly as well. Then all was blank, he could not even decipher Kurt's face as stars prevented him to see his boyfriend. He collapsed on Kurt, trying not to crush him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek as Kurt recovered from his own orgasm, the first he had ever had with someone else, Puck realized.

"Same here, I guess." Puck said. He didn't want to sound too lame, even in the state he was in, but, fuck, how could he not love Kurt right now ?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys ! First of all, I am so sorry it took me so long to update the final chapter, I haven't had a second for me ever since Friday. I finally found time to write it since I didn't want to wirte the last chapter in a hurry. I'm still not so satisfied with it but I guess it's the same for every single last chapter I've ever written.**

**I have loved to share this fic with you and your reviews were wonderful so thank you so much for reading this story until the end. I hope you'll let me know what you think of the whole thing, it would be nice.**

**I love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=D**

**PS: I do not own glee (I know it's hard to believe...)**


End file.
